SAW
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: [SAW VI IS UP!] Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Oh Sehun. Dan SHINee sebagai detektif dan polisi berusaha mencari tahu. [REVIEW PLEASEEEE SEKALIAN VOTING UNTUK CAST SAW VII]
1. Chapter 1: SAW

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** SAW (New Version) (Sebenernya di blog aku ada yang original version, maksud aku itu versi lama, jadi bahasanya masih berantakan, kalau yang ini aku udah perbaiki bahasanya *walaupun tetep jelek)

**Cast :** Miss A

**Genre : **Horror

**Rated :** T maybe? Salah ya?

**Type : **Hehe FF-nya kali ini genre-nya gak yuri! TAPI KAGAK STRAIGHT! Genrenya netral, gak ada romancenya

**Length : **One Shot

**Summary :** Suzy pulang ke rumah bersama dengan jiwa lain (?)

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Kecuali cerita punya saya

**Warning : **TYPO! ABAL! ALUR KECEPETAN! OOC! Ada pembunuhan (dikit sih, kagak sadis)

**A/n :** Ini FF SAW yang Miss A tapi New Version. Aku buat ini soalnya di SAW yang Original Version (?) bahasanya berantakan (walaupun yang ini juga gak jauh beda berantakannya)

**Thank's untuk yang menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca FF ini ** ***blowkiss**

.

.

.

"Ini kembaliannya." ucap pegawai kasir di dalam mini market—yang aku datangi—seraya memberikan beberapa jumlah uang dan secarik kertas bon kepadaku. Aku bergegas meraih kantung belanjaanku dan keluar dari minimarket itu. Aku tak peduli kepada pegawai kasir yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin karena mimikku—yang tak biasanya—dingin seperti ini.

Namaku Bae Sujie. Tetapi aku lebih senang jika di panggil Suzy. Aku hanyalah seorang siswi kelas 2 SMU biasa. Aku tinggal di rumah susun kecil bersama ketiga sahabatku; Fei, Jia dan Min. Aku bukan kalangan orang popular di sekolah. Mungkin gara-gara sifat dinginku yang enggan untuk bersosialisasi dengan yang lain. Hanya mereka bertiga yang menganggapku sebagai teman. Yang menganggapku ada. Aku menyayangi mereka seperti menyanyangi saudara sendiri. Mereka bertiga sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku. Dan aku tak ingin untuk kehilangan mereka.

Tetapi, di malam itu, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengubah hidupku secara singkat.

Aku berjalan dalam kegiatan pulang ke tempat tinggalku. Sebenarnya aku memiliki perasaan tak enak sejak tadi pagi. Namun kuacuhkan saja. Bukankah hidupku memang sudah tak enak? Cih, hidupku memang membosankan.

Ckitt!

BRAAKK!

Mataku membulat segera. Antara rasa kaget dan tak percaya. Hampir kujatuhkan semua kantung belanjaan yang ada dalam genggamanku. Di jalanan yang lumayan sepi itu, seorang gadis tertabrak sebuah truk yang melaju dengan sangat kencang di tengah jalan. Dan tubuhnya melayang ke udara dalam beberapa detik, kemudian tubuh itu terlempar ke trotoar, tepatnya jatuh tepat di hadapanku. Ia memuncratkan darah dari dalam mulutnya, menodai kakiku—yang tak terhalang apapun karena memakain rok pendek. Matanya melotot—serasa ingin keluar—dan tubuhku menegang kaget bahkan takut. Dia menatap tajam kearahku—di tengah tubuhnya yang sudah luka di beberapa bagian—bahkan dengan kepala yang bocor—dia melotot. Tubuhnya hanya berjarak sekitar lima senti dari ujung sepatuku. Bahkan jarinya bersentuhan dengan sepatuku. Aku menahan napasku.

Waktu seakan akan berhenti. Aku tak dapat mendengarkan teriakan orang panik di sekitarku. Kubiarkan matanya menatap masuk ke dalam mataku. Dan sesuatu seakan merasuki tubuhku. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhku melemas. Kemudian kurasakan tubuhku jatuh terduduk di hadapannya. Bersamaan dengan seluruh kantung belanjaanku—membuatnya berserakan di sekitar kakiku.

Dan waktu kembali berjalan.

Kudengar suara teriakan panik dari orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu. Beberapa dari mereka mulai menelpon ambulans dan polisi. Ada yang berteriak takut, kaget bahkan ada yang menatap mayat gadis itu dengan iba.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam diriku.

Kemudian kurasakan tepukan lembut di pundakku. Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang namja muda bertanya padaku. "Kau tidak apa-apa noona?"

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah. Kuraih kantong belanjaanku—memasukkan beberapa makanan yang jatuh berserakan—kemudian dengan lemah aku berdiri. Namja itu berniat untuk membantuku namun aku mengibaskan tanganku pelan. Memberi tanda kepadanya bahwa aku tak apa, aku bisa sendiri. Segera setelah itu aku berjalan masuk ke dalam daerah rumah susunku—yang berada tepat di depan lokasi kecelakaan itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi saksi mata pada kasus tabrak lari.

Tempat tinggalku bersama ketiga sahabatku berada di lantai tujuh—dari duabelas lantai. Dan untuk mencapai kesana aku harus menaiki tangga yang tidak dapat dihitung sedikit. Aku berjalan pelan—dengan langkah lemah—menaiki tangga satu-per-satu. Dan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa sampai tepat di lantai tiga sekumpulan remaja yang kutahu sedang mabuk menahan langkahku. Dengan terpaksa aku berhenti disana.

"Mau kemana noona?" tanya salah seorang remaja—dari jumlah empat orang.

Dia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mencengkramnya keras. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, aku berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Namun tenaga seorang gadis memang tak pernah sebanding—atau lebih kuat—dari tenaga laki-laki. Dia dengan mudahnya mendorong tubuhku terhadap dinding.  
>Dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada lenganku. Kedua temannya segera menahan masing-masing dari kedua tanganku—dan hal itu membuat seluruh kantung belanjaanku jatuh ke lantai. Salah seorang lainnya hanya tertawa melihatku seraya meneguk minuman keras dalam genggamannya. Sedangkan namja yang semula mencengkram lenganku tersenyum sinis, berdiri dihadapan wajahku. Tangannya mulai bergerak, mengelus pahaku dengan gerakan yang kuanggap menjijikan. Dan kemudian tangan nista itu masuk ke dalam rok-ku. Tubuhku segera meronta, berusaha untuk melepas kedua cengkraman di tanganku. Tapi apa daya, sudah kubilang tenaga gadis tak akan bisa melawan tenaga empat orang laki-laki—mabuk. Mengikuti insting, kubuang ludahku tepat di wajahnya.<p>

"Cuih!"

Dia menatapku tajam—marah. Tangannya mengusap ludahku yang mengotori sebagian wajahnya. Dia mendorong leherku keras terhadap dinding.

"Gadis ini mau main kasar rupanya." Namja yang mencengkram tangan kiriku tertawa. Disusul dengan tawa namja yang memegang botol minuman keras.

Dan aku tahu apa yang akan aku dapatkan setelah ini.

BUAGH!

Aku mendapatkan satu pukulan keras di rahangku. Rasanya sangat perih—panas. Membuat kepalaku terbentur dinding dan menghasilkan denyutan di titiknya. Sakit. Dapat kurasakan darah mulai mengalir dari ujung bibirku—yang aku yakin sobek akibat pukulan itu.

Namja yang memukulku tertawa puas. Dia mencengkram rahangku agar menatapnya. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika kulit tangannya menyentuh bekas pukulan darinya. Mau tak mau aku menatapnya. Tapi sesuatu tiba-tiba merebut pandanganku. Sesuatu mengambil alih pengelihatanku. Bukan aku yang ingin menatapnya tajam sekarang, ada sesuatu yang lain.

Ia tertawa puas bersama ketiga temannya. Tawa yang merendahkanku. Seolah-olah aku hanya mainan yang sama sekali tak boleh untuk berkutik atau melawan ketika digunakan. Bukan aku, tetapi mataku segera teralih kearah namja yang memegang tanganku di sebelah kiri. Mataku mengambil alih tatapan matanya. Dan dia terperangkap. Dia menatapku.

Dan waktu berhenti selama beberapa saat.

Setelah itu kualihkan pandanganku kearah namja yang memegang tangan kananku. Kutatap matanya tajam—seolah dapat menembus sesuatu disana.

Dan waktu kembali terdiam lagi.

Namja yang berdiri di hadapanku mendorong bahu namja yang memegang tangan kiriku. Dia merasakan perubahan pada namja itu. Karena dengan perlahan, mereka berdua—yang menahan tangan kanan dan kiriku—mulai melepaskan cengkramannya.

"YA! Pegang dia!" bentaknya. Tetapi sesuatu yang telah mengambil alih diriku telah berhasil mengendalikan kedua namja itu. Yang sudah terperangkap oleh pandanganku. Oleh mata yang aku yakin bukan mataku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah namja yang memegang botol minuman keras. Dia benar-benar tak bisa berkutik ketika kutatap matanya dan sesuatu menembus masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Waktu kembali berhenti untuk beberapa detik.

Dan untuk yang terakhir, untuk namja yang dengan mudahnya menonjok rahangku. Kualihkan pandanganku kepadanya. Dia tergagap sebelumnya namun setelah itu dia terdiam. Seperti terbius. Dan dia mulai melepaskan tangannya dari rok-ku.

Perlahan darah berwarna hitam kental mulai mengalir dari lubang hidung mereka. Semua dari mereka. Aku menarik sudut bibirku—dan itu sama sekali bukan aku yang melakukannya.

Dan dengan gerakan cepat, sebuah guratan meran kasar mulai tampak di leher mereka. Seperti saat kau diikat oleh tali tambang. Mereka berempat berteriak keras—bahkan menjerit. Tangan mereka berusaha menggapai sesuatu—yang tak ada—di leher mereka. Yang menjerat mereka. Dan teriakan mereka sangat kesakitan. Aku yakin mereka mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Aku meraih kembali kantung belanjaanku yang terjatuh di lantai—namun tak tercecer seperti sebelumnya. Segera kunaiki tangga menuju lantai berikutnya. Membiarkan mereka merintih dan menjerit kesakitan dan hingga pada detik kesekian, mereka berempat tewas di tempat.

Dan tak ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah ataupun takut pada diriku. Karena aku yakin bukan aku yang mengendalikan tubuhku sekarang. Terutama pada mataku. Yang dapat kupastikan bahwa ada jiwa lain yang menghuni tubuhku.

Kini aku sudah sampai di lantai tujuh. Tepat di depan pintu rumahku. Belum sempat kutekan kenop pintu, sudah kudengar suara gaduh dari dalam rumah. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya keluar sendirian?" dan aku sudah hapal betul bahwa itu suara Jia.

"Mana aku tahu ia pergi keluar dari rumah!" kini kudengar suara Fei yang membalasnya.

"Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadanya? Ya ampun! Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana Suzy? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan penghuni rumah di lantai bawah? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau sekarang sudah malam?" tanya Jia lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Memang, saat aku pergi keluar tadi Jia sedang berada di atas ranjang—tertidur saat membaca majalah sepertinya. Begitu pula dengan Fei, dia tertidur dengan wajah yang beralaskan buku di meja belajar ketika sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Dan yang kutahu Min sedang mandi pada saat itu. Dan mungkin saja dia masih mandi sekarang. Karena dia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi secara singkat.

Dan, apakah mereka tidak mengetahui tentang kecelakaan gadis tadi? Tentang tewasnya gadis yang tertabrak dan akhirnya terlempar ke hadapan tubuhku? Bukankah kejadian itu berlangsung tepat di depan rumah susun ini? Oh mungkin gara-gara mereka tertidur. Lagipula suara televisi yang menyala begitu keras ketika aku meninggalkan rumah. Wajar saja jika mereka tak mendengar suara panik di luar sana. Mereka lebih panik karena aku keluar rumah sendiri, bukan?

"Aku akan mencari Suzy sekarang!" suara Jia lagi.

Kutekan kenop pintu—ke bawah—dan segera membuka pintu. Kedua pasang mata itu segera menatap kearahku. Mereka menatapku khawatir.

"Aku pulang." kataku kemudian.

Jia segera menghampiriku dan kemudian memelukku.

"Suzy! Astaga! Sudah kukatakan jangan keluar rumah sendiri di malam hari! Ya ampun! Kami khawatir!" dia benar-benar khawatir kepadaku. Lalu dapat kurasakan pelukannya lepas dan dia segera memegang bahuku—menatapku. "Kau tidak—y-ya ampun! Kenapa rahangmu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan seraya mengusap darah di sudut bibirku.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa ada darah juga dikakimu?" kali ini Fei yang bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya membalas ucapan mereka dengan gelengan pelan.

Dan kali ini dia datang lagi. Bukan aku. Bukan aku yang sekarang menatap Fei dan Jia tajam. Bukan aku. Tapi 'sesuatu' itu. Dia sepertinya tak suka kepada Jia dan Fei. Dan aku sama sekali tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhku.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa menghentikannya. Aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku kembali. Dan mata yang bukan milikku itu menatap Jia dan Fei tajam. Menembus pandangan mereka.

Dan waktu lagi-lagi berhenti kembali. Dapat kupastikan dari jam dinding di dekat rak buku yang berhenti berjalan. Dan mereka diam. Membatu. Seolah-olah 'mataku' berhasil untuk mengambil alih mereka.

Aku—bukan aku—menyeringai. Dapat kulihat darah hitam kental mulai mengalir dari kedua lubang hidung mereka.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kearah pisau yang terletak di meja—di depan televisi—yang tertancap pada sebuah apel di piring. Lalu pandanganku beralih kearah penggaris alumunium di meja belajar. Dan bukan aku yang menginginkan semuanya.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Jia menarik pisau yang tertancap pada apel itu—hingga terlepas—dan kemudian menggenggamnya. Dan Fei mulai berjalan, meraih penggaris alumunium 20 senti di atas meja itu. Dan dengan perintah dari tatapan mataku, mereka mulai melakukan hal yang tak mau aku lihat.  
>Jia menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, memegangnya dan kemudian mendekatkan sisi tajam pisau itu kearahnya. Dengan sekali gerakan, dia memotong lidahnya sendiri. Dapat kudengar suara menjijikan dari terbelahnya lidah yang kini terjatuh di lantai bersama dengan darah yang mengalir deras. Jia sama sekali tak menjerit kesakitan. Dia benar-benar telah di kendalikan. Dan dengan sekali dorongan, dia memasukan pisau itu ke dalam mulutnya—hingga menembus dan keluar dari tengkuknya. Bibirnya sobek akibat pisau itu. Dan Jia segera terjatuh di lantai. Dapat kulihat, sebelum Jia jatuh, setetes cairan bening turun dari sudut matanya.<p>

Dan kutatap Fei kemudian. Dia mendekatkan ujung penggaris alumunium itu ke mata kirinya. Dan aku benar-benar tak ingin melihat semuanya. Bukan aku yang menginginkannya. Bukan aku. Fei menusukkan penggaris itu ke dalam matanya, berusaha mencongkel—memotong semua urat, dan bolamata itu jatuh pada akhirnya di lantai. Menggelinding hingga ke dekat kakiku. Dengan gerakan yang sama sekali bukan kehendakku, kuinjak bolamata itu hingga menghasilkan suara menjijikan yang sama sekali tak ingin kudengar.

Kutinggalkan Fei yang mulai kehabisan darah secara perlahan. Dengan langkah yang benar-benar tak bisa kutahan, aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Aku tahu, jiwa lain yang berada di tubuhku mengingikan Min sekarang. Menginginkan jiwa Min sekarang.

Kuraih kenop pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan. Dan pintu terbuka. Dapan kulihat dia sedang merendam tubuhnya di dalam bathtub—bersama dengan air sabun yang penuh dengan busa. Dia segera berusaha untuk menutupi bagian privacy tubuhnya, tepat ketika aku menghampirinya.

"Ya! Suzy! Bisakah kau ketuk pintu dahulu? Aku sedang mandi!" teriaknya.

Aku mendekatinya—kearah bathtub. Dan mata jiwa itu menatap Min. Mengambil alih sesuatu pada diri Min. Merebutnya. Menembus dirinya.

Dan lagi-lagi waktu berhenti.

Min menatapku pada akhirnya—dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua lubang hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan cairan kental. Dia sudah tak bisa mengendalikan miliknya, dia sudah direbut oleh jiwa itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Min menarik shower yang berada di belakang tubuhnya—yang tergantung di atas bathtub. Masih dengan mata yang menatapku, dia melilitkan tali shower—yang terbuat dari alumunium—tersebut ke lehernya. Dengan gerakan memutar. Semakin memutar lilitan yang itu semakin mengencang. Dia mengeluarkan air mata, tetapi tak bisa berteriak, menjerit ataupun meminta pertolongan. Dia ada di bawah kendali jiwa lain di tubuhku. Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, dia mati tercekik di dalam bathtub. Kehilangan napasnya.

Aku tertawa. Merasakan kepuasan di dalam jiwaku.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Melewati ruang tengah dimana tubuh Jia dan Fei sudah tewas mengenaskan di lantai. Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah jendela—disamping rak buku. Kubuka jendela dari kayu itu dan dapat kulihat para polisi dan ambulans sudah datang di bawah sana. Mereka mulai untuk mengevakuasi korban dan bertanya pada saksi mata. Kulihat mayat gadis itu belum di pindahkan dari tempatnya terlempar, hanya dikelilingi oleh garis polisi.

Srett

Entah hanya halusinasi atau aku memang benar, gadis itu melirik keatas—tepat ke dalam mataku. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia benar-benar menatapku tajam dan menembus sesuatu.

Otakku tak dapat mencerna semua yang kulihat. Bukankah gadis itu sudah mati? Bukankah dia sudah mati ketika tubuhnya terlempar tepat di hadapanku? Namun aku benar-benar tak salah lihat, dia memang menatapku tajam.

Dan jam dinding kembali berhenti berdetak. Waktu berhenti kembali.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan darah mengalir keluar dari dalam hidungku. Cairan kental berwarna hitam itu. Darah ini... berwarna hitam. Dan dapat kulihat dia tersenyum sinis kearahku. Dia benar-benar mengerikan.

Tanpa bisa kukendalikan, aku mulai naik ke atas jendela. Aku membalas senyuman itu. Benar. Bukan aku yang mengendalikan tubuhku. Bukan aku yang menginginkan tubuhku jatuh keluar—ke arah trotoar—dan menghempas semen dengan sangat keras.

Mianhae untuk semuanya, bukan aku yang menginginkan jiwa kalian.

.::.

Mind to RnR? :3

Maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan~

Tunggu kehadiran (?) SAW II


	2. Chapter 2: YouTube

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** SAW II (New Version) (Sebenernya di blog aku ada yang original version, maksud aku itu versi lama, jadi bahasanya masih berantakan, kalau yang ini aku udah perbaiki bahasanya *walaupun tetep jelek)

**Cast :** DBSK

**Genre : **Horror

**Rated :** T maybe? Salah ya?

**Type : **Yaoi tapi kagak keliatan o_o

**Length : **One Shot

**Summary :** Mereka menonton sebuah cideo di YouTube

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Kecuali cerita punya saya

**Warning : **TYPO! ABAL! ALUR KECEPETAN! OOC! Ada pembunuhan (dikit sih, kagak sadis)

**A/n :** Ini FF SAW II yang DBSK tapi New Version. Aku buat ini soalnya di SAW yang Original Version (?) bahasanya berantakan (walaupun yang ini juga gak jauh beda berantakannya)

**Thank's untuk yang menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca FF ini ** ***blowkissagain**

**Thank's juga untuk YouTube**

.

.

.

M-I-Y-A-B-I

Changmin terkekeh kecil ketika mengetikkan enam huruf terangkai di kolom pencarian situs video terkenal, YouTube. Dia kemudian menekan tombol 'enter' dan setelah itu halaman yang semula menampilkan video performance Super Junior-Mr Simple berubah menjadi pilihan video yang tak layak untuk ditonton oleh anak dibawah umur. Dia tersenyum. Matanya mengamati pilihan video yang akan ia pilih lebih dahulu.

Yoochun yang memainkan handphone disampingnya mulai tertarik dengan apa yang sedang dilihat oleh maknae DBSK itu. Dia meninggalkan kegiatan pesan singkat ria-nya dan memilih untuk melihat Changmin. Dan matanya segera membulat lebar setelah melihat apa yang sedang diamati Changmin.

"Ya! Heh, anak kecil! Jangan lihat yang begitu!" kata Yoochun seraya berusaha untuk menutupi mata Changmin.

Changmin bereaksi di duduknya. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yoochun dari matanya dengan sebelah tangan—karena tangan yang satunya memegang laptop, menjaganya agar tak jatuh. "Y-ya! Hyung! Bagaimana kalau laptopku—aish! Hyung lepas!" kata Changmin.

Yoochun segera meletakkan handphone-nya di atas meja—disamping segelas orange juice milik Changmin. Dia mendorong tubuh Changmin ke samping dan setelah itu dia merebut laptop apple warna putih milik Changmin. Membuat namja tinggi itu menggerutu setelahnya. "Ish! Jangan lihat video Miyabi! Kalau kau mimpi basah nanti malam bisa repot semuanya!" kata Yoochun.

Changmin membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ish hyung." Dia merapikan rambutnya—yang memang sudah berantakan. "Bilang saja kalau ingin ikut menonton. Tidak usah merusak tatanan rambutku. Ish!"

Dan sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Changmin. "Heh otak mesum, kenapa kau tak ambilkan saja aku cemilan dan kita lihat video lain yang tak akan mengundang nafsu birahimu? Aish! Aku tak mau jadi korban jika kau benar-benar horny!"

Kali ini Changmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada—persis seperti anak umur lima tahun yang tidak dibelikan balon oleh ibunya.

Yoochun terkekeh melihat reaksi Changmin. Dia mulai menghapus nama Miyabi dari kolom pencarian dan mulai berpikir untuk mengganti sesuatu disana.

"Bingung 'kan mau cari apa? Sudah kukatakan buka saja Miyabi. M-I-Y-A-B-I. Miyabi!" kata Changmin.

Yoochun mengacuhkan ucapan Changmin. Dia mulai memutar otaknya untuk mencari ide tentang video apa yang akan menyenangkan dilihat di situs ini.

"Tak tahu malu. Memangnya itu laptop siapa? Huh?" Changmin masih menggerutu seraya memandang Yoochun. Sedangkan Yoochun memang tak ada niat untuk membalas ucapan Changmin.

Kemudian seseorang datang ke ruang tengah. Dia berjalan kearah sofa panjang—dimana Yoochun dan Changmin duduk disana. "Heh! Suara ribut kalian terdengar sampai dapur!" kata Jaejoong. Setelah itu dia segera duduk disamping Yoochun. "Sedang apa kalian?"

"Hyung, Yoochun hyung menggangguku!" kata Changmin, mengadu.

Jaejoong mengacuhkan ucapan si maknae. Dia lebih tertarik pada apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh si Cassanova. Jaejoong memperhatikan Yoochun yang bingung untuk menulis apa di tab pencarian.

"Yoochun, coba cari trailer film SAW VII, aku ingin melihatnya." kata Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengangguk. Dia lebih setuju pada ide Jaejoong daripada ide si monster makan itu. Yoochung mengetikkan "movie trailer SAW VII" di kolom kosong itu dan tak perlu menunggu lama, halaman YouTube sudah menampilkan beberapa video yang cocok dengan kata kunci itu.

"Temanku bilang film-nya seru." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Changmin mencuri pandang untuk melihat kayar laptop. Kemudian dia menariksalah satu ujung bibirnya. "Pabbo hyungdeul, kenapa tak cari SAW yang pertama? Kenapa harus langsung loncat ke-tujuh?"

Yoochun melirik Changmin dan menyikut lengannya. "Tertarik juga untuk melihat video pilihan kita? Eoh? Bukankah kau ingin melihat video Miyabi?" goda Yoochun.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya pura-pura kesal sementara Yoochun tertawa. Jaejoong masih memperhatikan video-video yang masih berjajar, berupaya untuk memilihnya satu. "Video porno koleksimu kan sudah banyak Min, untuk apa masih lihat Miyabi di YouTube?" kata Jaejoong tanpa melihat Changmin.

Changmin dengan terpaksa mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kearah Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Masih kurang bany—"

"Yoochun, klik video yang paling bawah itu! Aku penasaran!" kata Jaejoong memotong ucapan Changmin.

Changmin menelan kalimatnya dengan terpaksa. Dia menggerutu lagi.

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptop. Berusaha mencari video yang dimaksud Jaejoong. Yoochun menunjuk pada satu video paling bawah. "Yang ini?" tanyanya.

"Yap. Yang warna hitam itu."

Yoochun segera mengarahkan kursor kearah video berdurasi tujuh detik itu dan meng-klik-nya. Jaejoong mulai merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Yoochun—untuk melihat video dengan lebih jelas. Sementara Changmin yang penasaran juga ikut merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Yoochun. Mereka menunggu video itu menyala.

Sebelum video itu selesai melewati masa buffering, Junsu datang mendekati ketiga sahabatnya di sofa panjang itu. Dia berdiri di belakang sofa—tepat di belakang tubuh Yoochun—dan mengintip pekerjaan mereka. "Hei, sedang apa?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Changmin loncat sedikit dari duduknya. Dia segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Junsu yang nyengir melihat reaksi Changmin. Changmin segera memukul lengan Junsu keras. "Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, kau hampir membuatku kena serangan jantung hyung!" katanya marah.

Junsu hanya tertawa dan dibalas oleh Yoochun. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih terfokus pada layar laptop dan Changmin hanya menggerutu—lagi.

Buffering selesai.

Jaejoong sumringah. Entah kenapa dia begitu penasaran dengan video itu. Jaejoong segera menepuk lengan Yoochun, "Yosh! Chun, klik video-nya!"

Yoochun dengan senang hati menekan video itu. Sedangkan Junsu, yang belum dijawab pertanyaannya hanya ikut menikmati tontonan yang ditampilkan.

Dan video dimulai.

Detik kesatu hanya layar hitam dan suara samar.

Detik kedua hanya layar hitam dan suara samar.

Detik ketiga hanya layar hitam dan suara samar.

Changmin merapatkan duduknya pada Yoochun—lebih merapat. Dia curiga akan ada gambar menyeramkan yang akan mengangetkan mereka.

Detik keempat hanya layar hitam dan suara samar.

Junsu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoochun—mencoba untuk melihat video itu dengan jarak yang lebih dekat.

Detik kelima hanya layar hitam dan suara samar.

Yoochun mulai merasa tegang karena dia yang tepat berada di hadapan laptop. Dia juga agak takut jika tiba-tiba akan ada gambar setan perempuan atau sejenisnya yang akan memenuhi seluruh layar.

Detik keenam hanya layar hitam dan suara samar.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Dia berharap ada sesuatu yang lebih selain warna hitam dan suara yang terdengar agak samar.

Detik kejutuh hanya layar hitam dan suara samar.

Dan video berakhir.

Changmin bernapas lega—karena dia sempat menahan napasnya pada detik ketiga video. Junsu membuang napasnya dan Yoochun melemaskan kembali tubuhnya yang sempat menegang—takut.

Dan mereka diam dalam beberapa saat.

"Ish! Video apa itu?" gerutu Changmin pada akhirnya. Dia tak menyadari bahwa dalam beberapa detik 'sesuatu' telah mengambil alih sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Begitupula dengan ketiga orang lainnya.

Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya. "Kukira akan terjadi sesuatu yang aneh." kata Jaejoong. Yoochun mengangguk menanggapi.

Junsu mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Yoochun. "Memangnya kalian menonton apa sih?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya ketika Changmin ehndak menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. "Molla. Jaejoong hyung saja sedang kurang kerjaan. Dasar, pabbo hyung!" Dan Jaejoong berbalik mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Min, aku mau buat cake di dapur. Tak ada jatah untukmu, ya?" kata Jaejoong dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin. "Oh, dan juga kau makan malam saja diluar. Aku tak akan masak banyak hari ini." lanjutnya.

Changmin yang menyadari adanya peringatan bahaya dari Jaejoong segera membulatkan matanya lebar. Dia menuduk minta maaf di tempatnya duduk. "Mianhae hyung. Mianhae. Tadi bukan aku yang mengatakannya! Tadi mulutku saja yang tak mau diajak kompromi! Dia belum makan dari siang hyung." kata Changmin memelas.

Yoochun dan Junsu tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya melenggang pergi begitu saja kearah dapur, tanpa memperhatikan sang maknae yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Aku akan ke kamar." kata Yoochun akhirnya. Dia memberikan laptop itu kembali kepada Changmin dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian Yoochun beranjak kearah kamarnya, tanpa membawa handphone-nya di meja.

Junsu segera loncat dari belakang sofa dan duduk di tempat bekas Yoochun. Dia menatap kearah layar ketika Changmin mulai membuka tab baru.

**.::.**

Yoochun menutup pintu kamar ketika dia sudah masuk ke dalamnya. Dia berjalan kearah ranjang single size miliknya. Segera didudukan tubuhnya disana. Entah mengapa, Yoochun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang tak dapat dia kendalikan. Namun dia mengacuhkannya.

Namun bayangan video berwarna hitam itu tiba-tiba berputar di benaknya. Membuat kepalanya agak pening ketika memikirkannya. Yoochun segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Memcoba untuk mengurangi rasa pening yang tiba-tiba datang itu. Dia menggeliat pelan di ranjang, dengan tangan yang berada di kepalanya.

"Arkh..." dia mendesah pelan.

Kemudian dia membuka matanya ketika dirasakannya ada sentuhan kasar di kulit lengannya. Tetapi yang ia temukan nihil. Tak ada apapun disana. Yoochun merasakan sentuhan kasar itu semakin menusuk kulitnya. Menggaruk sesuatu. Yoochun berusaha menahan rasa pening di kepalanya dengan rasa sakit yang aneh di lengannya. Dia memandangi lengan kanannya yang mulai memperlihatkan garis panjang berwarna kemerahan dari ujung pergelangan tangan hingga ujung lengan bawah.

Garis panjang lain mulai tampak di lengannya yang lain. Memanjang. Berwarna merah dan datang secara misterius. Yoochun menahan sakitnya. Dia berniat turun dari atas ranjang namun garis panjang lain tiba-tiba tampak di kedua kakinya. Di sekitar betisnya.

Dan Yoochun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yoochun merasakan garis berwarna kemerahan itu mulai tampak di wajahnya. Di sekitar matanya. Yoochun tak dapat melakukan apapun. Kepalanya terlalyu pening untuk berdiri. Dan rasa sakit yang mulai timbul di setiap inci tubuhnya mulai membuatnya kesakitan.

Yoochun menahan napas.

Srekk

Garis-garis panjang itu mulai membelah—menjadi dua bagian. Merobek kulit dan memperlihatkan otot-otot yang semula terbungkus oleh kulit. Yoochun membulatkan matanya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang semula mendapat goresan itu mulai robek—membuka. Termasuk garis di wajahnya. Kulit itu mulai robek dan melepas kulit wajahnya.

"Aaarggghhh!"

Yoochun berteriak—menjaerit—kesakitan sebelum akhirnya garis itu merobek perutnya. Membuatnya menjadi dua bagian. Dan terlepas dengan organ tubuhnya.

**.::.**

Junsu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Dia melihat layar laptop yang kini sedang Changmin arahkan ke video performance Super Junior—lagi. Junsu menoleh kearah Changmin dan mendapati si maknae sering tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat part dari maknae Super Junior—atau jika kamera tak sengaja menyorotnya. Junsu hanya menghela napas dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

Bahkan mereka tak mendengar suara teriakan Yoochun di dalam kamar.

"Hyung, ini hanya pendengaranku saja yang benar atau kau juga merasa bahwa suara Kyuhyun itu sangat seksi?" tanya Changmin seraya tersenyum kearah layar laptopnya.

Junsu menggeleng pelan. Bukan gara-gara dia tak tahu jawabannya, dia menggeleng karena melihat tingkah maknae mereka. Sudah pernah Junsu—bahkan Jaejoong, Yunho dan juga Yoochun—menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaanya terhadap Kyuhyun. Bukan terus menjadi pengagum rahasianya seperti ini. Tetapi si maknae DBSK itu sepertinya terlalu takut. Takut jika Kyuhyun tak mau menerimanya.

"Hyung, jawab~" Changmin merengek seraya menyikut lengan Junsu.

Junsu membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Changmin. Dia mengedikkan bahunya dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

Changmin menarik sebelah alisnya. "Hyung mau kemana? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi~"

Junsu menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Changmin. Changmin melotot kearahnya. Sedangkan Junsu hanya terkekeh kecil. Dia berhasil membuat Changmin kesal. Changmin segera menendang tulang kering Junsu dan membuatnya terdorong menabrak meja.

"Ya! Shim Changmin!"

"Hahahaha!" sesaat Changmin tertawa sebelum menyadari apa yang telah terjadi di atas meja.

Junsu mengaduh kesakitan. Dia mengusap tulang keringnya dan kemudian berniat untuk memukul Changmin. Tetapi matanya lebih dahulu mendapati sesuatu yang terjadi di atas meja. Orange juice milik Changmin tumpah mengenai handphone Yoochun yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan panik Junsu segera meraih handphone—yang sudah basah—dan segera memeluknya di baju.

"Astaga! Handphone Yoochun hyung!" teriak Changmin kaget.

Junsu segera memukul kepala Changmin. Dia berusaha untuk mengeringkan handphone Yoochun di bajunya. "Ya ampun, maknae setan! Belum puaskah kau seminggu kemarin telah memasukkan handphone-ku ke dalam akuarium di dorm Super Junior? Sekarang handphone Chunie juga? Ya ampun!"

Changmin terkekeh kaku. Dia menunduk minta maaf kepada Junsu. "Kumohon hyung, jangan adukan kepada Yoochun hyung. Kumohon, please~" Changmin mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya yang sama sekali tak mempan pada Junsu.

Junsu membuang napasnya kesal. Dia berbalik dan segera berjalan kearah kamar Yoochun yang berada di dekat ruang tengah. Didengarnya Changmin masih berteriak minta maaf. Tetapi Junsu tak memperdulikannya. Dia segera masuk ke dalam kamar ketika dia sudah sampai. Segera dia menutup pintu tanpa menatap ruangan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Chunie, lihat perbuatan si anak setan itu!" kata Junsu mengadu.

Junsu menaikkan wajahnya untuk melihat Yoochun—yang berada di kamar. Namun seketika itu juga matanya membulat kaget. Junsu menjatuhkan handphone Yoochun yang dia keringkan di bajunya.

Dengan bibir yang bergetar, Junsu berjalan mendekati Yoochun.

"Chun-Chunie! Astaga!" dia berteriak dengan keras dan segera naik keatas ranjang. Dimana tubuh Yoochun sudah sobek—terbelah—menjadi beberapa bagian. Dia dapat melihat otot-otot bercampur darah yang berserakan di atas ranjang. Berserakan memenuhi seluruh tempat di ranjang. Bahkan Junsu sudah tak dapat melihat kaki dan tangannya. Junsu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya. Dia berusaha menahan rasa mual di tengah segala emosi yang bercampur di benaknya.

"Yoochun..."

Junsu segera berlari kearah pintu kamar. Dia meraih kenop pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Namun entah mengapa pintu itu tiba-tiba terkunci. Junsu menekan kenop pintu—ke bawah—berkali-kali namun pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Junsu segera memukul pintu putih itu dengan keras.

"Changmin! Buka pintunya! Changmin!"

Junsu memukul kembali pintu itu dengan keras—hingga tangannya memerah. Namun pintu itu memang tak dapat dibuka. Dan Changmin yang sejak tadi dipanggilnya tak kunjung datang. Junsu menendang pintu itu.

"Shit! Buka pintunya Shim Changmin!"

Sshhh

Junsu merasakan ada angin di belakang tubuhnya. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres selanjutnya. Junsu memilih untuk berbalik secara perlahan. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah energi yang mendorongnya kearah pintu—di balik tubuhnya—secara keras. Junsu meringis pelan ketika punggungnya menabrak pintu dengan sangat keras. Ketika Junsu akan berdiri—membenarkan posisinya—energi itu datang lagi dan menghempaskan tubuh itu ke dinding.

Junsu terjatuh dan kembali meringis.

"Arkkhh..."

Baru ketika dia akan mencoba kembali untuk berdiri, energi itu menghempaskan tubuh Junsu kearah lemari dan membuatnya kembali jatuh. Dan kembali meringis.

Junsu berusaha untuk bangkit secara perlahan.

"Astaga, siapa kau?" Junsu berteriak kepada angin. Dia menekan perutnya yang terasa panas—sakit. Hempasan itu seperti sebuah tendangan untuknya. Junsu mencoba berdiri lagi.

Sebuah lampu tidur di samping ranjang tiba-tiba terangkat—terbang. Junsu membulatkan matanya ketika dia melihat pemandangan itu. Dia mencoba untuk bangkit tetapi lampu tidur itu lebih dahulu terlempar kearah Junsu—tepat di kepalanya.

Prakk!

Lampu itu pecah berkeping-keping dan melukai kepala Junsu. Menusuk di beberapa bagian kepalanya. Junsu meringis lagi. Dia mulai terbatuk-batuk.

"A-as-astaga..."

Dan pecahan-pecahan lampu itu melayang dan dengan segera menusuk leher Junsu. Membuatnya segera kehilangan napas ketika pecahan itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam lehernya. Menggores kulitnya. Dan merobek seluruh sarafnya.

Junsu kehilangan nyawanya oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

**.::.**

Bukan tak ingin membantu, tetapi Changmin memang tak mendengar suara teriakan Junsu dari dalam kamar—sama seperti Yoochun sebelumnya.

Changmin masih sedikit panik di tempatnya duduk. Dia telah menumpahkan minumannya pada handphone Yoochun—yang baru dibelinya tiga minggu yang lalu. Dia sedang berharap agar Junsu tak mengadukannya kepada Yoochun. Tapi terlambat. Dia telah melihat Junsu masuk ke dalam kamar Yoochun.

Changmin membuang napasnya dan meletakkan laptopnya di meja—di sisi satunya yang tak terkena tumpahan juice. Dia segera beranjak kearah dapur untuk mengambil sebuah lap.

Di dapur dia melihat Jaejoong sedang menunggu kue-nya matang di dalam oven. Changmin berjalan kearah meja dapur dan meraih lap—yang mungkin telah digunakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang melihat kedatangan Changmin menoleh. "Hei Min, tadi kenapa Junsu berteriak?" tanyanya.

Changmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tadi aku menendang Junsu hyung. Lalu dia menyenggol meja dan juice-ku tumpah mengenai handphone Yoochun hyung."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ya ampun. Yoochun baru membeli handphone itu tiga minggu yang lalu." kata Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu hyung." jawab Changmin. Dia berbalik dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong. "Hei Min, Yunho kemana?" dan pertanyaan itu membuat Changmin kembali berbalik. Dia menatap Jaejoong, "katanya sih ke kantor SME. Ah aku tak tahu." jawabnya acuh.

Jaejoong hanya membulatkan mulutnya, berkata 'oh' tanpa suara. Jaejoong berjalan kearah meja dapur tempat dimana dia meletakkan beberapa buah untuk menjadi penghias es krim yang baru ia beli kemarin di dalam lemari pendingin.

"Oh ya Min, bisa bantu aku dulu?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia memasukkan beberapa strawberry dan anggur ke dalam sebuah mangkuk berwarna putih. "Bisa kau cucikan ini?"

Changmin menoleh kearah Jaejoong. Dia masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong tertawa. "Nanti kau kuberi jatah makan malam deh." Dan dengan kalimat itu membuat Changmin kembali tersenyum. Dia berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan meletakkan lap yang semula di pegangnya disana. Kemudian dia menerima mangkuk dari tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan kearah pencuci piring. Changmin meletakkan mangkuk di bawah keran dan mulai menyalakannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Dia kembali pada oven-nya dan menunggu kue kering di dalam sana matang.

Changmin mulai mencuci beberapa buat strawberry dan anggur dengan air yang mengalir. Dia membersihkan semuanya satu-per-satu. Mungkin bagi Changmin jika menyangkut dengan makanan semuanya harus sempurna. Dan pada saat Jaejoong tak melihat, Changmin memasukan satu strawberry ke dalam mulutnya—kemudian mengunyahnya.

"Changmin, jangan dimakan." dan suara itu membuat Changmin menoleh. Dia terkekeh pelan melihat Jaejoong yang menatap kearahnya.

"Hanya satu hyung." katanya terkekeh.

Jaejoong kembali menunggu kue dalam ovennya sementara Changmin kembali membersihkan buah-buah kecil itu. Kemudian matannya menangkap sebuah benda perak di samping keran. Changmin meraihnya dan kemudian memperhatika benda itu.

"Hyung, cincin siapa ini?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Changmin, kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah lama cincin itu ada disana. Mungkin punya Yoochun." jawabnya.

Changmin menanggapinya secara acuh. Ketika dia berniat untuk meletakkan cincin itu ke tempat semula, tiba-tiba cincin itu terjatuh dan masuk tepat ke dalam saluran air—pembuangan di bak cuci piring. Changmin membulatkan matanya.

"Ya ampun! Hyung! Cincinnya masuk!" kata Changmin tak sabar.

Jaejoong hanya membuang napas kesal dan kemudian menatap Changmin. "Ya ampun. Kau mmebuat masalah lagi, Changmin." kata Jaejoong

Changmin tak bisa terkekeh kali ini. Mana mungkin 'kan setelah dia menyiram handphone Yoochun dengan juice-nya, sekarang dia menghilangkan cincinnya—yang masih diperkirakan milik Yoochun. Changmin memasukan tangannya ke dalam lubang itu—yang memang cukup untuk tangan—hingga sebatas lima senti diatas pergelangan tangannya.

"Changmin, tak usah dicari. Lagipula cincin itu sudah lama ada disana. Pasti pemiliknya juga sudah lupa." kata Jaejoong.

Changmin menoleh tak setuju. "Kalau cincin ini masuk—uh tersangkut, kalau cincin ini masuk pasti akan mengganggu penghancur makanan di saluran ini hyung. Mana mungkin kita harus membenarkan saluran ini lagi setelah baru beberapa hari yang lalu kita memanggil tukang untuk memperbaikinya. Ish, mana ya?" kata Changmin.

Ting!

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya seraya membuka pintu oven. Dia melihat kue keringnya yang sudah jadi. Dan dia tersenyum.

"Hati-hati, penghancur makanan itu tajam—seperti pisau blender. Jangan sampai jarimu terluka." kata Jaejoong seraya mengeluarkan nampan alumunium pertama berisi kue kering dari dalam oven—setelah sebelumnya dia memakai sarung tangan. Kemudian dia meletakkannya di atas meja dapur.

"Ish, susah sekali sih. Euh, dimana tersangkutnya?" kata Changmin seraya masih mengoreh saluran di bak cuci piring itu. Sementara indra penciumannya sudah dapat mencium harumnya kue buatan Jaejoong. "Hyung, kuenya jangan dulu dicoba. Aku harus yang pertama mencobanya." lanjut Changmin. "Euh, susah sekali!"

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Dia menunduk menghadap oven untuk meraih nampan kedua. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tak terlihat mendorong kepalanya masuk ke dalam oven dan segera pintu oven menutup keras. Menahan kepala Jaejoong agar tak keluar dari oven.

Mata Changmin membelalak kaget—mendengar benturan keras dari arah Jaejoong. "Jaejoong hyung! Astaga!" dia berusaha untuk melepaskan—mengeluarkan—tangannya dari dalam saluran tetapi sepertinya tersangkut. Dia melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha terlepas dari dalam oven.

"Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Ch-Changmin! Panas! Arrghhh ini sangat panas!" jerit Jaejoong.

Changmin tak bisa berhenti membelalakan matanya melihat hyung-nya menjerit kepanasan. Sementara dia berusaha mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saluran, dia mendengar sebuah bunyi yang membuat napasnya terhenti.

Klik

Suara itu, suara yang Changmin kenal. Suara itu suara tombol untuk menyalakan penggiling—seperti pisau—di dalam saluran air di bak cuci piring itu. Changmin membulatkan matanya dan berusaha untuk melepas tangannya.

"Arrgghh! Ya amp—panas! Argh panaaas!"

Changmin dapat melihat asap mulai keluar dari dalam oven. Sementara di dalam oven wajah Jaejoong sendiri sudah melepuh—mengelupas—akibat dari panasnya oven yang memanggang kulitnya. Jaejoong memukul oven itu berkali-kali—sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa sakitnya. "Arrgghh! Kumoh—arrgghh panas!"

Changmin tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia sendiri sedang ketakutan ketika suara pisau penggiling—untuk menghancurkan makanan mulai terdengar.

Dan mata Changmin membelalak lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya.

Krrkk

"Arrgghh! Astaga! Arrghh! Kumohon tolong ak—arrgghh!"

Changmin menjerit keras ketika pisau-pisau itu mulai berputar dan memotong seluruh jarinya. Menggiling seluruh jarinya. Changmin berteriak kesakitan. Dia tak dapat menyelamatkan Jaejoong dan juga tak dapat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian sebuah dorongan dari sesuatu yang tak terlihat membuat tangan Changmin semakin masuk ke dalam saluran—menggilingnya hingga ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Aarrgghh! Arrggh—hyung! Aaarrggghh!"

"Panas! Kumo—panas! Arrggghhh! Arrgh! Yun—panas!"

Dan keduanya akan menghadapi rasa sakit sebelum kematian mereka.

**.::.**

Air—juice—yang menggenang di atas meja mulai bergerak secara perlahan. Dengan gerakan yang sangat tak masuk akal, air itu jatuh ke lantai dan berjalan ke kolong meja. Kemudian menggenang disana. Tanpa ada siapapun yang tahu. Tanpa ada siapapun yang melakukannya.

Sesuatu itu mengincar seseorang.

Cklek

Pintu depan terbuka. Seorang namja yang dikenal dengan nama Jung Yunho, leader dari boyband DBSK itu masuk ke dalam dorm. Dia melepas sepatunya di rak samping pintu dan kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Tanpa mencium sesuatu. Tanpa merasakan suatu keganjilan.

"Jae?" Yunho memanggil nama kekasihnya. Dia segera duduk di sofa panjang—yang berhadapan dengan meja—dimana ada sebuah laptop milik sang maknae yang masih menyala. Yunho melirik ke sekelilingnya. "Jae? Yoochun? Min? Junsu?"

Dan tak ada yang menyahut.

Yunho mengedikkan bahunya dan meraih laptop Changmin dari atas meja.

Dan pandangannya langsung teralih pada tab di halaman yang menampilkan sebuah video yang sudah ditonton. Ah, bukan videp performance Super Junior. Video berjudul SAW dengan durasi tujuh detik itu menarik perhatian Yunho. Yunho mengarahkan kursor ke tombol replay dan menekannya.

Video berwarna hitam selama tujuh detik dengan suara aneh yang sedikit samar.

Yunho merasakan ada 'sesuatu' yang merebut sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya.

Piip piip

Low battery

Sebuah kolom kecil tiba-tiba muncul di layar laptop dengan tulisan 'low battery'. Yunho menghela napasnya. Malas sih untuk mengisi baterai laptop milik si maknae setan itu, pikirnya. Tapi dia masih ingin mengotak-atik benda itu, ingin mencari sesuatu yang aneh di laptopnya. Mungkin banyak foto Kyuhyun yang disimpan oleh adiknya yang paling kecil, yang dia anggap adalah anaknya itu.

Yunho meletakkan laptop itu di atas meja. Dengan langkah berat, Yunho meraih charger—yang memang sudah Changmin siapkan—di sofa single di depan sofa panjang—bersama dengan tas laptopnya. Dia meraih charger itu dan kemudian membawanya kearah dinding, dimana ada sebuah steker—colokan listrik—yang tertempel di dinding. Yunho mencolokkan kabel tersebut ke socket dan kemudian berjalan kembali kearah sofa panjang bersama dengan ujung dari charger.

Genangan air dari kolong meja mulai berjalan keluar. Air itu mendekati langkah Yunho yang berjalan mendekati laptop. Dan ketika kaki Yunho mengenai air itu,

Bruk!

Dia terpeleset dan jatuh dengan kepala yang membentur meja.

"Auw..." dia meringis kecil.

Ketika dia berniat untuk berdiri, matanya menangkan suatu keganjilan yang tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat. Kabel charger—yang ikut terjatuh mengenai genangan juice—tiba-tiba sobek dari ujung di dinding hingga ujungnya di tangan Yunho. Sobekan besar dan panjang tampak jelas dihadapan mata Yunho. Membuat kawat-kawat tembaga berbahaya di dalam kabel terbuka itu bersentuhan langsung dengan air yang menggenang lantai dan juga membasahi sebagian tubuh dan tangan Yunho.

Mata Yunho membelalak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan di detik itu juga, suara listrik yang berhasil menghanguskan dan membawa pergi melayang nyawa orang terakhir penghuni dorm itu terdengar. Dan juga dialah orang terakhir yang menyaksikan video YouTube berjudul SAW itu disana.

Tertarik untuk menyaksikannya?

Video di situs YouTube berjudul SAW dengan durasi 7 detik?  
>Ingin mencoba? .comwatch?v=FcyZkqFhFKY&list=UUwJILuoqDZnGEZ0c1JkL1EQ&index=11&feature=plcp

.::.

Balesan review SAW

kangkyumi : hehehe gomawo X3 nunggu SAW II? Ya Tuhan, ada yang nunggu juga. Nah sekarang udah ada. Mian kalau gak rame hehehe. Habis ini remake ulang dari yang aslinya. Yang aslinya dibikin bulan januari kemaren. Hehe gomawo ya~

Liu HeeHee : mini drama mereka ya? Kok aku gak tau? Perasaan gak ada lgo *perasaan aku doang

BumBumJin : awawawaw mianhae ya kalau kurang sadis. Saya lagi gak ada ide. Namanya juga remake ulang. Dan oh ya, kalau nanti SAW III gak di remake, bakal original version *sekedar informasi

KeayCL-CassiELF : salam kenal juga :D wah tengKYU ^^ aslinya film SAW tuh gak kaya gini ._. saya cuma nyontek judul doang kok. Mau lanjut? Ini ada SAW II (tapi beda cerita hoho)

Untuk kalian berempat yang udah review gomawo ya ^^

Makasih banyak

Mind to RnR? :3


	3. Chapter 3: Vengeance

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** SAW III

**Cast :** Chi Chi

**Genre : **Horror

**Rated :** T maybe? Salah ya?

**Type : **Yuri

**Length : **One Shot

**Summary :** A-zi menyaksikan sebuah pembunuhan

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Kecuali cerita punya saya

**Warning : **TYPO! ABAL! ALUR KECEPETAN! OOC! Ada pembunuhan (kagak sadis kalau kata aku)

**A/n :** SAW III yang tidak sadis hehe XD

**Thanks untuk yang menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca FF ini *blowkissagain**

**Thanks bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk membere review**

.

.

.

A-zi berjalan malas di apartment yang ia tinggali bersama ke-enam sahabatnya. Sudah hampir dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama dan sudah hampir dua tahun pula A-zi menyimpan rasa kepada salah seorang sahabatnya. Sui. Gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan sepunggung dengan mata hitam bening yang mampu membuat A-zi terpikat dengan pesonanya. Sifatnya yang periang dan kekanakkan mampu meluluhkan hati A-zi yang dingin. Ya setidaknya itu adalah anggapan orang-orang ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan A-zi.

A-zi sangat tertutup, dingin dan misterius. Dia sangat jarang bicara, bahkan kau bisa melupakan suaranya di esok hari. Tatapan matanya dalam dan menghanyutkan. Kau akan terperangkap dalam tatapannya jika kau menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Rambut coklat panjang dan lurus tanpa poni menambah kesan misterius pada dirinya. Hingga saat ini, ke-enam sahabatnya tak mampu membaca sifat gadis ini.

Langkah A-zi yang perlahan dan tanpa tujuan akhirnya menuntunnya ke ruang tengah, dimana sebuah ruangan terbuka terlihat jelas di sampingnya. Kamar Yoon Hyewon, atau mereka lebih senang memanggilnya Nara. Gadis berambut coklat tua pendek yang paling tidak dekat dengan A-zi. Ya walau sebenarnya A-zi memang tidak dekat dengan siapapun. Dia melihat Nara dan Sui, gadis yang ia cintai sedang membicarakan sesuatu di atas ranjang single size itu. Nara duduk bersila di hadapan Sui yang menekuk lututnya di dada dan memeluknya. A-zi tak berniat mengintip namun matanya tak ingin berpaling dari pemandangan itu. Ia takutkan sesuatu terjadi. Dan benar saja. Detik berikutnya A-zi mengepalkan tangannya erat ketika dilihatnya Nara mulai mencondongkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir tipis Sui. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak lalu kembali berciuman ketika Nara yang memulai kembali. Kedua tangan Nara ditangkupkan di pipi Sui. Mengajaknya ke dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam dan panas. Tangan Sui perlahan mulai beralih ke arah tengkuk Nara. Entah di sengaja atau tidak, Sui mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan Nara segera menindihnya. Tanpa membuang waktunya dengan pemandangan yang membakar hatinya, A-zi memilih berbalik arah dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Disana ia bertemu dengan Boreum dan Semi, yang tengah melakukan selca di dekat pintu keluar. Dengan kebiasaan A-zi yang tak pernah menyapa, dia melewati Boreum dan Semi lalu keluar dari apartment. Memilih untuk mencari udara segar di bawah sana.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit dari dalam apartment, langkah A-zi telah berada di trotoar pinggiran kota Seoul. Malam ini tak seramai biasanya. Mungkin gara-gara udara yang terlalu dingin membuat orang-orang malas untuk keluar. A-zi memasukan kedua telapak tangan di saku hotpants jeans-nya. Kaos tipis berwarna biru laut yang ia kenakan berkibar terkena terpaan angin dingin yang menembus kulit. Namun, A-zi sama sekali tak merasakan kedinginan, hatinya sedang panas. Di bakar api cemburu. Apa yang mereka berdua sedang lakukan sekarang? Melakukan sex? Mungkinkah itu? Ah, A-zi berharap hanya dia yang dapat menyentuh Sui. Bukan gadis bernama Nara itu.

Suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang tak menulikan pendengaran A-zi. Samar-samar dia mendengar teriakan minta tolong seorang gadis dari salah satu gang terpencil diantara dua bangunan tinggi yang merupakan sebuah rumah susun dan sebuah salon. Dengan langkah perlahan A-zi mendekati gang sempit itu. Mata dingin A-zi menangkap sebuah adegan yang sangat memilukan. Seorang gadis SMA tengah diperkosa oleh tiga orang remaja berandalan secara bergiliran. Gadis itu menangis. Tak dapat melawan ketika namja terakhir yang memperkosanya melakukan hal bejat itu. Gadis itu berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat digunakan untuk melawan mereka bertiga. Namun, yang dapat gadis malang itu lakukan hanyalah merintih dengan linangan air mata, berusaha mendapat pertolongan. A-zi diam melihat pemandangan itu. Hatinya sama sekali tak tergerak untuk menyelamatkan gadis sekolahan itu. Tanpa sengaja, kedua bola mata gadis itu bertemu dengan tatapan dingin A-zi. A-zi tetap diam ketika gadis itu mencoba meminta pertolongan kepadanya dengan komunikasi bisu. Gadis itu menangis, sangat mengharapkan pertolongan A-zi. Namun, A-zi tetap diam. A-zi tetap diam ketika salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan mengarahkannya ke arah gadis malang yang tak mau berhenti menangis, memohon ataupun berteriak. Namja terakhir sudah selesai memuaskan nafsu birahinya. Kini, namja yang memegang pisau lipat itu tanpa segan-segan menusukkannya ke arah leher gadis malang itu. Gadis itu merintih dan berteriak kesakitan. Matanya tak beralih dari pandangan A-zi. Dia sangat membutuhkan pertolongan A-zi. Namja itu menusukkan kembali pisaunya di leher untuk yang kedua kalinya. Darah memuncrat keluar bersamaan dengan tusukkan ketiga yang diterima gadis itu. A-zi tak bergeming. Tak melakukan sesuatu. Gadis itu memandang A-zi dengan tatapan sayu, sangat membutuhkan pertolongan. Dan pada tusukkan ke-empat, gadis itu kehilangan nyawanya. Gambaran terakhir yang terekam dalam memori gadis itu hanyalah tatapan dingin A-zi.

A-zi merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam dirinya. Tatapan gadis itu, bayangan gadis itu, semuanya masuk ke dalam pandangan A-zi. Dengan langkah yang tak bisa ia kendalikan, A-zi berjalan masuk ke dalam gang sempit itu. Dia mendekati mayat gadis itu. Ketiga namja pemerkosa itu menyeringai, mereka mendapatkan korban baru. Namun A-zi tak memperdulikannya. Dia berjalan mendekat hingga ujung sandal biru tuanya menyentuh kepala gadis itu. Kepala A-zi tertunduk. Matanya seolah terkunci dengan mata gadis yang telah menjadi mayat itu. A-zi merendahkan tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba gadis itu memuncratkan darah terakhirnya. Darah itu menodai kaos A-zi. A-zi kembali menaikkan tubuhnya. Ketiga namja itu mulah berjalan mendekati A-zi. A-zi diam. Dia memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali. Kini sekelilingnya berubah. Dia berada di ruang tengah dorm-nya tanpa ia ketahui mengapa ia berada disini. A-zi mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah pakaiannya. Noda darah itu mengotori bajunya. Bau darah segar menyeruak di hidungnya. Yang ia saksikan tadi nyata. Dan ia berpindah tempat dengan waktu yang sangat tak masuk akal juga sangat nyata.

Plok!

A-zi berbalik ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Son Jong Ae atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Peach kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Matanya membelalak dan menatap A-zi dari atas sampai bawah.

"A-zi, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ada darah di bajumu?"

A-zi mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Mulutnya menyeringai secara tiba-tiba. Kilatan yang berbeda terlihat dari dalam bola matanya. A-zi mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang tak pernah ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sebuah pisau lipat berlumuran darah. Dia membuka pisau itu perlahan. Mata Peach membelalak. Tanpa meminta penjelasan, Peach segera berlari ke arah dapur ketika A-zi mengejarnya. Dia berlari dengan tergesa hingga tak sengaja kakinya tersandung kaki meja. A-zi menyeringai melihat kondisi itu. Dia berjalan mendekati Peach dan mendorongnya keras ke pintu kulkas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Peach menjerit sebisa mungkin di tengah rasa takutnya. A-zi menendang dada Peach agar membuatnya terdiam. Peach meringis seketika.

"K-kau kenapa A-zi?" Peach berusaha mendapatkan jawaban. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit akibat tendangan itu.

A-zi merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap Peach sendu. Kedua bola matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, rasa sakit dan kekalahan.

"A-zi, hnn… Kau kenapa?"

Masih dengan seringainya, dalam satu gerakan A-zi menancapkan pisaunya di kepala Peach. Menembus otaknya dan mengakibatkan pendarahan hebat di dalam kepalanya. Peach terbatuk darah beberapa kali dengan mata yang membelalak. Nyawanya tercabut bersamaan dengan A-zi ketika mencabut pisaunya dari kepala Peach. Dia mengambil posisi berdiri dan terkekeh kecil.

"A-astaga! Peach!"

A-zi berbalik ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Jiyou berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar tak jauh darinya. Hanya terpaut sekitar tiga meter. A-zi kembali menyeringai. Dia berlari dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari Jiyou dan berhasil menangkap tubuhnya yang melarikan diri. Jiyou meronta. A-zi segera mendekatkan ujung tajam pisaunya ke mulut Jiyou. Tubuh Jiyou bergetar semakin hebat. Tangan A-zi mencengkram lengannya kuat sedangkan ujung pisau mulai beralih dari mulut menuju leher. Jiyou menahan napasnya dan menelan ludah berkali-kali. Tak dapat ia sembunyikan ketakutannya jika pisau itu menembus lehernya.

"Me-mengapa k-kau laku..kan ini?"

A-zi memiringkan kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan. Dia menjilat pipi Jiyou dan kembali menatapnya.

"Ka-katakan!" Jiyou meminta jawaban dengan satu bentakan.

A-zi yang merasa tak suka di bentak mulai memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Tanpa ragu, ia tancapkan pisau itu tepat di leher Jiyou. Jiyou memuntahkan darahnya, tepat mengenai wajah A-zi. A-zi menyeringai. Dia menancapkan pisau itu untuk yang kedua kalinya dan membuat luka yang lebih besar. Darah kembali keluar dari mulut Jiyou. A-zi melepaskan tubuh Jiyou dan terbanting di atas lantai dingin. Dia membiarkan pisau itu menancap, menemani Jiyou di tengah kematiannya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan dapur ke arah sebuah kamar. Kamar Park Semi dan Lee Boreum.

Dia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Di dalam sana A-zi dapat melihat Semi sedang memainkan handphone-nya di ranjang dan sepertinya Boreum berada di dalam kamar mandi dengan air shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Semi menyadari kehadiran seseorang, namun ia tak berniat untuk melihatnya. Ia lebih senang bermain dengan handphone-nya.

A-zi naik ke atas ranjang dan mendorong tubuh Semi hingga handphone-nya terlepas dari genggamannya. Semi membelalak ketika dilihatnya wajah dan pakaian A-zi yang berlumuran darah. Dia hendak berteriak namun tangan A-zi menahannya. A-zi duduk di atas perut Semi dan menyeringai.

"Hmpph… Zi… Hmpphh…"

Kedua tangan Semi memukul tangan A-zi berulang kali, meminta untuk di lepaskan. A-zi menggeleng dengan senyuman jahatnya. Dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya sendiri ke arah mulutnya, mengisyaratkan Semi untuk diam.

Dengan satu tangan yang menahan mulut Semi, satu tangan A-zi yang bebas menggapai cangkir teh yang berada di atas meja nakas samping ranjang. A-zi memukulkan cangkir itu ke kepala Semi dan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping di sekitar rambut Semi. Semi merintih kesakitan. Matanya berusaha terbuka walaupun ingin terpejam karena pukulan keras yang di terimanya. Luka yang ditimbulkan oleh pukulan itu mulai mengeluarkan darah merah kental dan berbau anyir.

A-zi melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Semi. Semi merintih kesakitan. Tangannya menahan darah dan rasa pening di kepalanya. A-zi–masih dengan seringainya–mencengkram pipi Semi hingga Semi dapat kembali melihat mimik wajah A-zi yang menakutkan. A-zi menggapai pecahan cangkir itu dan mulai memasukannya satu persatu ke dalam mulut Semi. Semi tersedak. A-zi mendorong pecahan itu hingga lebih masuk, melukai rongga mulut bahkan tenggorokan Semi. Semi menangis dengan tangan yang mencoba melawan A-zi dengan cara memukulnya. Namun A-zi tak bergeming. Ia memasukkan pecahan kaca itu hingga habis masuk ke dalam mulut Semi. Semi kembali tersedak. Darah mengalir keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Tubuh Semi terkejang beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia menyusul Peach dan Jiyou disana.

A-zi turun dari atas ranjang kingsize milik Semi dan Boreum itu. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dimana ada Boreum disana. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan dan dilihatnya tubuh telanjang Boreum sedang mandi di bawah pancuran air shower. Boreum tak menyadari kehadiran A-zi, mungkin diakibatkan oleh suara air yang cukup deras. Boreum memejamkan matanya dan mengusap rambutnya. Dalam situasi itu, A-zi menarik shower dari tempatnya berada. Air membasahi baju A-zi, membuat darah dari bajunya mengalir bersama air ke arah saluran pembuangan. Merasakan air menghilang, Boreum membuka matanya. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah dan melihat darah mengalir bersama air. Mata Boreum membelalak lebar. Ketika ia berbalik, gerakannya bersamaan dengan A-zi yang melilitkan tali shower di leher Boreum. A-zi melilitkannya berulang kali hingga pada putaran terakhir ia menariknya kuat. Tangan Boreum berusaha melepaskan tali shower yang mengerat lehernya. Mulut Boreum terbuka, mencoba bernafas. A-zi semakin mengencangkan cekikannya. Mata Boreum memerah. Perlahan cairan merah kental keluar dari sudut mata Boreum. Tubuh Boreum melemas. Dengan satu kali hentakan yang mengencangkan tali itu, Boreum kehilangan nyawanya dan terjatuh di lantai.

A-zi menyeringai. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu dia keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan dua gadis lagi yang di bunuhnya. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendekati mayat Jiyou di lantai. A-zi mengambil pisaunya dari leher Jiyou. Darah segera mengalir kembali dari luka itu. Tujuan A-zi selanjutnya adalah kamar Nara.

A-zi berjalan ke arah kamar Nara dengan pisau dalan genggamannya. Dia membuka pintu kayu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Matanya memandang ke arah ranjang. Seringainya hilang. Nara dan Sui tertidur di atas ranjang, hanya memakai pakaian dalam mereka. Hati A-zi semakin sakit. Matanya menyiratkan kekejaman dan rasa sakit. Dia berjalan tergesa ke arah ranjang dan dengan segera A-zi tancapkan pisau itu di perut Nara sehingga membuat Nara terbangun paksa. Nara memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya lalu meringis. Sui terbangun dengan suara itu. Butuh beberapa detik bagi matanya untuk menangkap apa yang terjadi. Setelah mengerti, Sui berteriak ketakutan. Nara meringis menahan sakit.

"Aaarrgh! Nara!" Sui berteriak histeris dan panik.

Nara memejamkan matanya, mencoba melawan rasa sakit. Dengan segala usahanya, Nara turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di hadapan A-zi.

"Zi… Enhh… W-wae?"

A-zi menggeleng dengan tatapan menyakitkan. Dia menarik tubuh Nara lalu mendorongnya ke arah dinding hingga kepala Nara terbentur. Nara terjatuh di lantai.

Mata A-zi segera menangkap gerakan Sui yang berniat kabur. A-zi segera mendorong tubuh Sui ke atas ranjang lalu duduk di atas tubuh Sui, sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Semi.

"W-wae A-zi… Wae?"

Sui mulai menangis di tengah rasa takutnya. A-zi membelai pipi Sui lembut lalu menatapnya sendu.

"Wae? Hiks…"

Sui semakin menangis ketika A-zi menjilat pipinya lalu beralih ke bibirnya. A-zi mencium Sui dengan lembut. Melumat bibir bawah lalu bibir atas Sui secara bergantian. Lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir Sui. Air mata tetap mengalir dari mata Sui, namun matanya terpejam. Mengerti arti ciuman ini. A-zi mencintainya. Sui selalu menyadari tatapan A-zi yang berbeda kepadanya, perhatian lebih A-zi kepadanya, rasa sayang A-zi kepadanya. Sui mengerti kali ini. A-zi benar-benar mencintainya. Semua terasa berbeda. Ciuman yang A-zi dan Nara berikan berbeda. Rasa nyaman hanya dapat dirasakan Sui dengan sentuhan A-zi.

Brak!

Mata Sui terbuka. A-zi terjatuh dari ranjang ketika Nara melempar sebuah kursi ke arah tubuh A-zi. A-zi meringis di lantai. Nara mencabut pisau dari perutnya secara paksa. Rasa panas dan perih membakar bersamaan di lukanya. Namun Nara tak peduli. Dia segera menghampiri A-zi dan menendang punggungnya. A-zi meringis kesakitan. Nara hendak melayangkan satu tendangan lagi namun A-zi segera mendorong tubuhnya hingga membentur jendela. A-zi mengambil kesempatan untuk bangkit sebelum Nara kembali melawannya. A-zi berjalan mendekati Nara dengan langkah sempoyongan. Nara mulai berdiri, melawan rasa sakit. Mata A-zi melebar, tersirat kemarahan di matanya. Dia mendorong tubuh Nara hingga menabrak jendela dan…

Prang!

"Nara! A-zi!" Sui menjerit.

A-zi mendorong tubuh Nara membentur jendela, membuatnya pecah dan Nara terlempar keluar dari jendela. Namun, tangan Nara mencengkram pergelangan tangan A-zi, membawanya jatuh bersamanya. Sui segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah jendela. Matanya membelalak dan berair di saat yang bersamaan ketika di lihatnya kedua tubuh itu jatuh, menghempas trotoar dengan sangat keras. Tubuh Nara hancur di samping A-zi. Kepala Nara pecah dan seluruh tulangnya patah. A-zi memejamkan matanya. Lalu matanya terbuka lemah dan ia mendapati ia terkapar berlumuran darah di samping mayat gadis SMU yang diperkosa, bersama ke tiga mayat namja pemerkosanya yang mati mengenaskan. Salah seorang namja tewas dengan kepala terpenggal, yang satunya tewas dengan perut terkoyak dan usus yang keluar dan namja terakhir terpisah empat bagian. A-zi menyeringai tipis. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya perlahan. Tubuhnya kembali berada di samping mayat Nara. A-zi tersenyum simpul. Matanya menatap ke arah jendela dimana ia jatuh. Sui menangis disana, dan menjerit. A-zi kembali memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan ia tak pernah membuka matanya kembali. Untuk selamanya.

**.::.**

**Promosi**

**Baca FF-ku yang judulnya The Time ya ^^**

**Yaoi, yang mainnya DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu**

Nah, siapa aja yang request SAW selanjutnya aka **SAW IV** yang mainnya **Super Junior**? Eum, sepertinya itu masih direncanakan karena **SuJu** kebanyakan personil *olalalala*

Nah, waktunya balas review **SAW II : DBSK version**

**kangkyumi** : hehehe, Changmin mati, of course :p gomawo ya~ aku akan semangaaaaaaaaaaaaattt

**BumBumJin** : bukan salah aku ya hehe :p kalau begitu jangan dibayangin *author mionta digeplak* hehehe inilah SAW III. Kalau mau, silahkan menonton videonya

**chidorasen** : hehehe makasih :D ohahaha kebanyakan semuanya pada ngeri di bagian Jaejoong ama Changmin ya. Hm, SAW I biasa aja kok *smirk

**Liu HeeHee** : Oh ya? Hm, untuk SuJu dan SHINee aku pertimbangkan lagi kekeke

**kyuminchullie** : annyeong juga dan salam kenal ^^ hm, itu sih bagaimana author ya kekeke *smirk

**Kim Hae Sun** : Yap :) tentu saja sudah pernah ._. Nanti aku buat deh yang SJ

**Max Hyera** : Huooo, atur nafaaaaaasss dan hembuskaaaan *lu kata mau ngelahirin* Nah, authornya bakal bingung kalau buat yang SJ, secara 15 orang mbak -,- Yap, SAW tuh film yang sadis tapi saya Cuma ngambil judulnya doang yang sama, FF-nya beda jauuuuuuuuhhh sama film SAW

**rararabstain** : annyeong :D tuh kan, pada ngeri di bagian Jaejoong sama Changmin ya hoho. Wah, kayanya bener-bener pada nungguin yang SJ ya kekekeke. Yap itu link-nya, monggo dicoba

**KeayCL-CassiELF** : hollla jugaaaaaaaaaaaa :D karena aku seorang psikopat (?) *ngek* gomawo ya~ wah nyumpahin saya mati nih? Nonton aja videonya kekeke *smirk

**Kim kyukie qendt **: Annyeong jugaaaaa :D eits, nae Changminnie? Tidak bisa *bawa Changmin kurung di kulkas* nanti deh SJ kapan kapan hoho

**Saeko Hichoru** : Annyeong juga :D OMG gomawo~ :). Yap, aku sudah bikin horror lagi kekeke. Ne cheonmaneyo~ buat HanChul lagi ne~

**HaeTripleS** : Hm, mirip Final Destination darimananya ya? Menurut aku FF ini gak mirip sama sekali sama FD ._. *saya udah pernah nonton FD 1-5* dan juga saya gak bilang kalau FF ini ngikutin dilm SAW, saya cuma ngambil judul yang sama doang dikarenakan semua yang mati pasti berhubungan dengan melihat, ceritanya juga memang beda sama SAW :)

**KimHanKyu** : jangan stress *hug* #sayasokkenal. Kan ada guling yang nemenin tidur kekeke

**Cho Kyu Rin** : Hehehe XD makasih. Aku udah apdet lagi hehehe

**Untuk semuanya terima kasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk :D**

**Yang inginkan SAW IV, review ya :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Sacrifice

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** SAW IV: Sacrifice

**Cast :** Super Junior

**Genre : **ThrillerHorror

**Rated :** M (kayaknya ._.)

**Type : **Yaoi

**Length : **One Shot

**Summary :** **Dia** menginginkan empatbelas nyawa

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Kecuali cerita punya saya!

**Warning : GORE! **TYPO(s)! MISS TYPO! ABAL! ALUR KECEPETAN! OOC! Ada pembunuhan (kagak sadis kalau kata aku)

**A/n :** **SAW IV yang entah sadis atau tidak. Yang pasti kalau mau baca SAW IV ini harus baca SAW II DBSK yang remake. Okay?**

**Thanks untuk yang menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca FF ini *blowkissagain**

**Thanks bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberi review**

**Susah lho buat FF kaya gini ._.**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang terasa sangat dingin—menurutnya. Ruangan yang begitu sepi dan terlihat kosong—hanya ada sebuah ranjang dorong di tengah ruangan. Ranjang yang Kyuhyun yakini ada seseorang yang terbaring disana. Terbaring dibawah selembar kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan gerakan pelan. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang itu, dengan kaki yang gemetar, dengan seluruh hatinya yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Matanya menerawang—berharap sesuatu yang akan dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah bualan. Berita yang didengarnya hanya sebuah lelucon. Hanya lelucon untuk ditertawakan bersama, bukan? Dia berharap begitu.

Setelah jaraknya dengan ranjang itu sudah mendekat, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Terlalu berat untuk mendapatkan jarak yang sangat dekat—melebihi kata dekat. Dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung disana. Tak ingin berkutik untuk sementara waktu. Hanya menatap sesuatu yang terhalang oleh kain putih dengan tatapan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya panjang. Dia mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya, mendekatkannya kearah kain putih yang sama sekali tak bergerak itu. Apa mungkin yang akan dilihatnya di balik kain putih ini kenyataan? Sebuah fakta? Sesuatu yang benar-benar harus diterimanya? Dengan tangan yang mulai bergetar itu, Kyuhyun menarik kain dari ujung ranjang. Mengangkatnya sedikit dan kemudian menyibaknya.

Tak mungkin.

Mengapa berita yang didengarnya itu benar?

Mengapa semua ini adalah kenyataan?

Mengapa salah satu tangannya hilang sampai ke siku?

Mengapa laki-laki ini hanya terbujur kaku dengan tubuh yang sangat pucat?

Mengapa laki-laki ini harus seseorang yang dia kenal?

Mengapa laki-laki ini harus seseorang yang dia sayang?

Mengapa laki-laki ini harus seseorang yang dia cinta?

Mengapa laki-laki ini harus DIA?

MENGAPA?

"C-Ch-Chang...min..."

Bahkan, lidahnya sama sekali kesulitan untuk mengucapkan nama itu.

Mata Kyuhyun bergetar menahan tangis. Dia sama sekali masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa yang terbaring kaku tanpa nyawa dihadapannya ini adalah seseorang yang ia cintai. Yang sama sekali belum sempat untuk menjadi miliknya. Yang sama sekali belum bisa menyatakan cinta ketika dia masih di dunia.

Kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat kepadanya?

Dia hanya punya satu doa selama ini. Dia hanya menginginkan satu hal kepada Tuhan. Dia hanya ingin Changmin memilikinya, menjadi miliknya. Tetapi mengapa Engkau ambil dia terlalu cepat? Bahkan sangat cepat?

"K-kau jahat Min..." seluruh kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya terasa kaku. Terasa sulit untuk mengingat bahwa yang dia ajak bicara hanya bisa diam. Dengan bibir yang pucat dan jantung yang tak berdetak. "...kukira kau akan menembakku akhir-akhir ini..." Kyuhyun tertawa menyakitkan. Dia menyentuh wajah Changmin dengan jari-jari panjangnya, dan merasakan permukaan kulit yang dingin itu. "...ternyata kau dan Tuhan mempermainkanku. Kau lebih senang untuk bertemu Tuhan sekarang."

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya. Mengistirahatkan pipinya di dada yang tak terbalut kain lagi. Kyuhyun meraih salah satu tangan Changmin yang masih utuh, dan kemudian menggenggamnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berharap menemukan detak jantung di dada itu. Berharap menemukan suatu tanda kehidupan. Tetapi yang dia rasakan hanya dingin. Kyuhyun meremas tangan itu kuat, menyalurkan seluruh emosi yang bercampur dalam dirinya.

"Jika kau seperti ini..."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendorong sedikit wajahnya. Berniat untuk melihat wajah Changmin. Dia tersenyum miris dan mengecup dagu Changmin.

"...aku akan menjadi sepertimu."

Dan dengan cepat mata Changmin terbuka. Dengan bolamata berwarna merah.

.

.

**SAW**

**IV**

A Horror-Thriller Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Jiwa itu masih berkeliaran..."

**Super Junior's Time**

"...disini."

.

.

.

Leeteuk berjalan kearah ruang tengah dorm Super Junior di lantai sebelas. Kali ini semua member Super Junior berada di dorm itu—dikarenakan rasa khawatir kepada Kyuhyun yang mengurung dirinya semenjak mendengar berita kematian DBSK—Changmin—kemarin. Dia melihat Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Kangin yang tengah menonton berita di televisi. Berita yang memang sedang hangat untuk diperbincangkan. Tentang kematian kelima teman satu agensi mereka.

"_...tidak ditemukan sidik jari apapun. Polisi mencurigai bahwa kematian kelima member DBSK ini didalangi oleh seseorang yang ingin balas dendam atau iri dalam persaingan ketat industri musik Korea. Saat ini polisi masih berusaha untuk menemukan barang bukti yang dapat membantu untuk—"_

"Donghae, ganti saluran televisi-nya." kata Leeteuk yang langsung membuat ke-empat orang yang duduk di sofa itu berbalik dan melihatnya yang menggeleng pelan.

Eunhyuk segera meraih remote TV di atas meja ketika mendapat peringatan dari sang 'umma' mereka. Dan Eunhyuk menekan tombol berwarna merah yang membuat layar TV berubah menjadi hitam. Dia memilih untuk mematikan televisi.

"Jangan membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpuruk jika dia melihat berita itu." katanya pelan. Lalu mencuri pandang kearah kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dimana maknae itu mengurung diri disana. "Kasihan dia."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk menanggapi.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghibur Kyunie."

Leeteuk berbalik ke sumber suara dan mendapati Sungmin berjalan kearah mereka—dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. Sungmin mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian membuang napas.

"Bahkan dia tidak membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam."

"Ya Tuhan, adakah sesuatu yang dapat men—"

Tett~ tett~

Suara bel dari pintu depan dorm menginsterupsi kalimat Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dengan terpaksa menelan kalimatnya kembali dan menatap kesal kearah pintu. Dia mendengus pelan. Donghae yang melihatnya segera mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Coba buka pintunya." kata Leeteuk.

Sungmin mengangguk dan berniat untuk berjalan kearah pintu. Namun seseorang telah mendahuluinya untuk membuka pintu—dari arah dapur. Mereka menatap laki-laki bertubuh atletis itu membuka pintu dorm.

"Kalian datang, Zhoumi? Henry?" katanya.

Henry dan Zhoumi mengangguk dan kemudian melangkah masuk ketika Siwon—laki-laki yang membuka pintu—mempersilahkan.

"Kami tidak mungkin untuk tidak datang mengingat Kyuhyun begitu ter—"

"Tak perlu dibahas." Heechul memotong. Dia datang dari dapur bersama Hangeng disampingnya.

Zhoumi dan Henry mengangguk mengerti. Sungguh, suasana seperti ini terlalu aneh jika disangkutpautkan dengan dorm Super Junior yang tak pernah luput dari tawa atau kejahilan mereka. Namun sekarang semuanya harus saling memahami, salah satu anggota mereka tengah terluka. Dan mereka harus berusaha untuk membuat dia kembali dari segala keterpurukannya.

"Dimana Kuixian?" tanya Zhoumi kepada Heechul.

Heechul berbalik dan menunjuk kearah kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan dagunya. "Tak pernah keluar sejak kemarin."

Henry menggeleng pelan dengan tatapan yang miris. Dia berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Donghae di ruang tengah dan duduk di salah satu sofa single yang kosong. Dan kemudian beberapa orang yang berada di dapur—Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum—datang ke ruang tengah, berkumpul bersama yang lainnya.

"Hari ini semuanya tidur di sini. Jangan ada seorangpun yang meninggalkan dorm ini. Mengerti?"

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar peringatan sang leader.

"Bagus! Aku harap kalian bisa membuat Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kam—"

Cklek!

Semua pasang mata segera menoleh kearah sumber suara—tepatnya kearah sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Pintu dari kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu terbuka semakin lebar dan kemudian menampilkan seseorang yang sudah memakai piyama dengan wajah yang tak seburuk mereka lihat kemarin. Tak semasam kemarin. Entah mereka salah lihat atau apa, yang jelas ada sebuah garis melengkung di bibirnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Wah, semuanya sedang berkumpul ya?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk maupun yang lain hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menggerenyitkan dahinya. Kemudian dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya ampun, apakah tak ada seseorang yang akan memasak makan malam untuk hari ini? Sekarang limabelas member sedang berkumpul, apa kalian tak kelaparan?"

Dan kemudian tawa pelan Eunhyuk terdengar, membuat beberapa pasang mata kini teralih menatapnya. Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya pelan dan turun dari atas sofa.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah," dia berlari dan menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pelukannya. "kau kembali."

"Aku kembali?" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Ayolah hyung, jangan bercanda. Apa gara-gara aku baru keluar dari kamar kau begitu merindukanku? Eum?"

Heechul hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Semua member menghawatirkannya dan ternyata seseorang yang dihawatirkan itu hanya tertawa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa? Seolah tak terjadi sesuatu ketika dia mengurung diri di kamar? Dia menggenggam tangannya keras dan hendak untuk melangkah, namun tangan Leeteuk menahan dadanya. Heechul menoleh kearah Leeteuk yang hanya menggeleng pelan. mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berbuat sesuatu yang tergesa-gesa kepada maknae mereka.

"Ah, Ryeowook hyung dan Sungmin hyung, ayo kita memasak untuk makan malam. Kupikir semuanya sudah merasa kelaparan." kata Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang semula diam akhirnya mengangguk. Mereka melenggang kearah dapur dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakang. Kangin yang melihat hal itu menggeleng pelan, kemudian dia menyaut kecil. "Kyu, kalau bisa kau tak usah ikut memasak. Bisa-bisa kami semua keracunan." candanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menghentikkan langkahnya. Dia tersenyum kearah Kangin yang masih melihatnya. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Dan beberapa member lain ikut tertawa mendengar candaan itu.

Ya, candaan itu.

Dan Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang dari ruang tengah menuju dapur bersama Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Heechul membuang napasnya perlahan. "Aku tak percaya maknae itu bisa kembali dalam kurun waktu yang sangat cepat."

**.:o~o:.**

"Kau sudah bisa memasak, Kyu?" tanya Donghae bercanda. Dia memasukkan sesendok sup lagi ke dalam mulutnya. "Ini enak."

Member lainnya mengangguk dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kukira tadi Kyuhyun akan mengacaukan kami ketika memasak sup, tetapi ternyata enak." kata Sungmin dan semua member tertawa.

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke samping—tepat kearah Zhoumi yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia menyentuh tangan Zhoumi yang memegang sendok. "Zhoumi-ge, suka tidak dengan masakanku?" tanya Kyuhyun manis.

Zhoumi menelan ludahnya ketika Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada manis kepadanya. Sungguh, pada kenyataannya namja berambut merah ini memang menyukai Kyuhyun. Ah, ralat, banyak namja di Super Junior maupun di boyband lainnya menyukai Kyuhyun. Siapa juga yang bisa menolak pesona yang memancar dari Kyuhyun? Ya walau semuanya tahu bahwa maknae itu mencintai Changmin. Tetapi Changmin sudah tak ada sekarang, apakah ini sebuah kesempatan untuk Zhoumi?

"A... masakanmu enak, Kuixian."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Dia melanjutkan acara makannya dengan tenang sementara member lain mulai bercanda dan saling menjahili.

Dan mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ah, kurasa aku sudah kenyang." kata Eunhyuk pelan. "Aku mengantuk."

"Sepertinya aku juga." Kibum menanggapi.

"Kepalaku mulai berat."

"Euh, kenapa aku mengantuk sekarang?"

"Se-sepertinya aku akan ke kamar."

"Aku juga."

Dan...

Bruk!

Keempatbelas member Super Junior kehilangan kesadarannya di ruang makan.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya diatas mangkuk. Dia memegang pinggiran meja dan mendorong kursi ke belakang. Kemudian dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, memandang keempatbelas temannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"**Dia** bilang, aku harus membawa kalian jika aku ingin bertemu dengan Changmin. Maaf ya hyungdeul, maaf juga ya Mochi. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Changmin. Rasanya akan menyenangkan menukarkan empatbelas nyawa dengan satu nyawa."

_Kau bisa bertemu denganku jika kau menuruti ucapan__**nya**__._

**.:o~o:.**

"Euh..."

Zhoumi menyentuh kepalanya yang agak pening dan berat dengan perlahan. Matanya agak kesulitan untuk terbuka, namun dengan gerakan pelan dia mulai bisa membuka matanya secara sempurna. Menampilkan pemandangan lain dari yang terakhir dia lihat. Terakhir yang berada dihadapannya adalah meja makan, beberapa makanan dan minuman, dan juga Sungmin serta Kibum yang duduk dihadapannya. Namun sekarang dia dapat melihat Kyuhyun diatas tubuhnya—duduk tepat diatas perutnya. Zhoumi mengerjapkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ku-Kuixian? Kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Dia mulai membuka satu-per-satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Zhoumi. Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun bingung, namun dia tak bisa melawan. Pertama, dia mengharapkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal ini. Kedua, kedua tangannya diikat oleh tali ke ujung ranjang, dia tak bisa menggerakan tangannya sama sekali.

"Zhoumi-ge menyukaiku bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Zhoumi menelan ludahnya. Dia tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika Kyuhyun mulai menciumi dadanya.

"Kuixian."

Kyuhyun mendongak, dia segera mencium bibir Zhoumi dan membiarkan namja berkebangsaan China itu melumat bibirnya kasar. Siapa juga yang tahan jika Kyuhyun yang begitu menggoda mengajaknya untuk berciuman secara intens?

"Ahh... Z-Zhoumi-ge..."

Dan desahan itu membuat Zhoumi semakin liar untuk menyerangnya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan meraba perut Zhoumi—menggodanya. Dia kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Zhoumi dan meraih sesuatu yang mulai mengeras di dalam sana. Zhoumi menyeringai dalam ciuman itu. Bukannya dia berhianat, tetapi dia benar-benar mengharapkan adegan seperti ini. Adegan dimana Kyuhyun yang akan menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Good boy." kata Zhoumi pelan ketika merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menurunkan celana miliknya. Dia dapat merasakan Kyuhyun mulai mengocok miliknya dengan mudah—dengan tempo cepat karena sudah tak terhalangi oleh celana. Zhoumi kembali menyambar bibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya. Dia tak peduli dengan kedua tangannya yang sama sekali tak bisa menggerayangi tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia cukup puas dengan uke yang mengambil alih permainan.

Zhoumi merasakan miliknya sudah sangat menegang. Dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun dan menatapnya yang mulai terengah.

"Kuixian, bisa kau membuka talinya? Aku akan memuaskanmu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan senyuman. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari milik Zhoumi dan berganti meraih sesuatu yang dia letakan di ujung ranjang dekat kaki Zhoumi. Sebuah pisau dapur panjang.

"Nah, Kuixian, buka talinya sekarang." kata Zhoumi lagi.

Namun yang diajak bicara lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman.

Zhoumi menelan ludahnya agak ketakutan ketika Kyuhyun mundur dan kini duduk di atas pahanya. Zhoumi dapat melihat Kyuhyun kembali meraih junironya dan mendekatkan sisi tajam dari pisau mendekati miliknya. Zhoumi menahan napasnya sebentar.

"Ku-Kuixian... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. "Zhoumi-ge, nikmati saja. Rileks." katanya.

Zhoumi mulai meronta—berusaha melepaskan tali pada tangannya. Namun ikatan itu terlalu kuat, memakai simpul tali mati. Dapat dirasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika Kyuhyun menggoreskan pisau itu pada kulit alat vitalnya. Dengan gerakan horizontal, sisi tajam yang dingin itu membuatnya ketakutan.

"Ku-Kuixian, jauhkan benda itu. Jauhkan pisau itu!" perintahnya. Namun sekeras apa dia memerintah, Kyuhyun tidak akan menuruti permintaannya.

Kyuhyun malah semakin memainkan sisi tajam itu pada alat vital Zhoumi. Dia menyeringai tipis.

"Kuixian, cepat jauhkan benda itu sekarang juga!"

"Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu mengulur waktu." Kyuhyun mengganti posisi tangannya dalam menggenggam pisau dapur panjang itu. "Kurasa, **dia** juga sudah bosan menunggumu."

Dan tepat ketika Zhoumi hendak bertanya, Kyuhyun segera menggoreskan pisau itu secara nyata pada alat vital Zhoumi dengan gerakan memutar dan kemudian menyayatnya.

Srett

"ARRGGHHH!"

Teriakan itu mengawali kegiatan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Dia menyayat alat vital Zhoumi dengan ganas, dan darah mulai membasahi tangannya dan kemudian menyembur ke baju Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menusukkan ujung pisau ke lubang kencing milik tubuh dibawahnya. Lelaki berambut merah itu tak henti-hentinya berteriak kesakitan.

"AARRGGHH! AARRGGH!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendapati tubuh Zhoumi mulai mengejang. Kyuhyun meraih benda tumpul yang sudah hampir kehabisan darahnya dan kemudian memotongnya.

Crakk

"Ah, aku memotongnya."

"AAARRGGGGHHHH!"

Teriakan yang lebih panjang dan menyakitkan keluar dari mulut Zhoumi ketika Kyuhyun berhasil memotong alat kelaminnya. Dia tak henti berteriak melihat darahnya mulai menyembur keluar, dan rasa panas dan sakit yang menyayat itu mengiringinya. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya dan kemudian membuang potongan alat vital itu. Belum puas dengan yang dikerjakannya, Kyuhyun mengarahkan pisaunya pada lubang anal Zhoumi dan kemudian menusukkannya.

Sratt

"AAARRGGGHHH!"

Dan kulit itu robek bersamaan dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun. Zhoumi tak henti berteriak—walaupun suaranya sudah mulai melemah mengingat darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya sudah terlalu banyak. Hanya perlu menunggu dalam hitungan detik, Kyuhyun yakin Zhoumi akan kehilangan nyawanya.

Sratt

Dan Kyuhyun menusukkan pisau itu lagi.

Sratt

Dan lagi.

Sratt

Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sratt! Sratt!

"Ah, satu nyawa sudah kuberikan untuk**mu**. Tigabelas lagi. Tunggu aku Shim Changmin."

_Aku menunggumu jika kau menuruti ucapan__**nya**__._

**.:o~o:.**

"Euh..."

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasakan kepalanya berat dan terasa pening. Dia mencoba menyentuh kepaalanya namun tangannya sulit untuk digerakan. Leeteuk berusaha meraih sesuatu namun dia menyadari bahwa tangannya telah diikat ke belakang sekarang—beradu dengan sandaran kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

"Saengdeul?" panggilnya pelan. Namun yang dia dengar adalah suara samar sesuatu yang dimasak menggunakan teko alumunium.

Dia mencoba untuk membuka matanya namun yang dirasakannya adalah ada sesuatu yang menutupi pengelihatannya. Yang menahannya dengan mengelilingi kepalanya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengikat sesuatu pada matanya.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi? Jangan bercanda. Hei!"

Dan kemudian yang Leeteuk dengar adalah suara lenguhan lain dari beberapa sisi di sekitarnya. Leeteuk meronta—berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

"H-hyung? Hyung? Hyungdeul, apa yang terjadi?"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari samping kirinya membuat Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya—walau dia tak bisa melihat kali ini.

"Sungmin? Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Leeteuk dapat mendengar hembusan napas lega dari namja penyuka warna pink itu.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan hal ini? Siapa yang mengikat tanganku dan menutup mataku?"

"Aku tidak tahu Sungmin-ah," kata Leeteuk pelan. "Apakah ada pencuri yang masuk kesini? Kurasa aku sudah mengunci pintu sebelum kita makan malam."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Dan kemudian suara lain menyusul.

"Euh, ke-kepalaku pening sekali."

"Donghae? Eunhyuk? Kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja hyung. Tetapi apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan lelucon ini? Ini tak lucu!"

"Tenang Donghae-ah."

"Siapa yang menutup mataku?"

"Tenang Eunhyuk-ah."

Leeteuk masih berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangannya, tentu saja dengan berusaha untuk menenangkan dongsaeng-nya. Lebih baik berpikir positif terlebih dahulu. Mungkin ini hanya kerjaan seseorang member untuk menghibur Kyuhyun.

Eh? Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Leeteuk, namun suara lain yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Aish! Apa-apaan ini? Hei, siapapun lepaskan ikatan tangan dan mata ini! Kau ingin membuat masalah denganku?"

"Tenang Heechulie."

"Ah apa yang terjadi?"

"Shit! Siapapun buka pengikat kepala ini! Kau ingin berurusan denganku?"

"Kangin-ah."

"Ya Tuhan, siapa yang melakukan hal ini?"

"Siwon-ah."

"Argh! Lepaskan! Kau membuatku kesal!"

"Heechulie."

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini?"

"Lebih baik sekarang semuanya tenang." Ucapan Leeteuk menginsterupsi. Membuat semua yang sibuk mengumpat ataupun bertanya menutup mulutnya. "Sekarang, semua yang berada disini sebutkan namanya. Aku tahu sekarang ada seseorang yang mengikat dan menutup mata kita, dan aku mohon semuanya tenang. Tenang, ini hanya sebulah lelucon—mungkin."

"Sungmin."

"Siwon."

"Heechul."

"Shindong."

"Eunhyuk."

"Donghae."

"Aku." Terdengar helaan napas. "Kangin."

"Hangeng."

"Yesung."

Leeteuk mengangkat alisnya. Lalu diam dan hening.

"Lalu?"

Dan diam lagi.

"Kemana Kyuhyun, Kibum, Henry, Zhoumi dan Ryeowook?" tanya Leeteuk.

Yang lainnya hanya menggeleng—gerakan yang sama sekali tak bisa mereka lihat.

"Hei! Kyuhyun-ah! Henry-ah!" panggil Sungmin yang sudah mulai panik sekarang—bahkan sangat panik. "Jawab kami! Zhoumi! Kibum! Ryeowook!"

Dan kemudian terdengar suara kursi yang diseret—bunyi decitan dari kaki kursi dan lantai yang bergesekan. Beberapa ada yang bergidik pelan, ada yang masih berusaha membuka ikatan di tangannya dan juga ada yang menendang-nendang angin.

"Jika ini lelucon, aku tak akan memaafkan siapapun dalangnya!" Ancaman Kangin terdengar seperti angin di telinga seseorang yang menarik kursi itu. Dia hanya mengulas segaris senyuman.

"Saengdeul, dimana kalian?"

"H-hyu-hyunghh..."

Leeteuk menghela napas lega. "Kibumie? Itukah kau?"

Dan beberapa orang lain mulai mencari sumber suara. "Itu suara Kibum? Dimana yang lain?" tanya Yesung. "Ryeowookie?"

"Kibumie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk lembut. Agak curiga dengan suara lemah dari Snow White Super Junior itu.

"H-hyunghhh... a-aku..."

"Kibumie? Gwenchana? Kau dimana? Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Dia mulai meronta dari kursinya dan berusaha melepaskan talinya. Walau dia mempunyai otot-otot yang besar itu, tetapi saja simpul mati pada tali itu sulit untuk terbuka. Apapun yang dilakukannya seperti sia-sia.

"Kim Kibum?" panggil Leeteuk lagi.

Kemudian dia dapat mendengar derap langkah seseorang mendekatinya. Leeteuk segera bergerak waspada. Namun yang diterimanya adalah sebuah tangan yang membuka ikatan pada matanya. Leeteuk segera mengerjapkan matanya cepat, menyesuaikan cahaya sekitar. Dan yang dia lihat dihadapannya adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya berteriak.

"ASTAGA! KIM KIBUM!"

Kim Kibum. Kibum yang terlihat lemah sekarang, diikat di kursi sama sepertinya—dan mereka—namun yang berbeda adalah kedua bolamata indahnya yang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Hilang. Hingga yang Leeteuk lihat sekarang adalah cairan kental berwarna merah pekat yang turun dari bekas tempat matanya.

"Hyu-hyungghh..."

"A-a-astaga. Ki-Kibum..."

Leeteuk segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang membuka matanya—yang kini tengah membuka satu-per-satu ikatan mata beberapa dongsaengnya. Mereka semua berontak, namun yang terjadi setelah mereka melihat pemandangan di depan adalah diam, dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun?"

"CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriakan dari Cinderella Super Junior itu hanya mengundang tawa dari pemilik nama yang disebut.

Setelah membuka semua ikatan mata, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Kibum—yang posisinya berhadapan dengan kesepuluh member Super Junior lain yang masih terikat tali—dan otomatis juga mendekati sesuatu dibalik kain putih—selimut—yang disimpan di samping kiri dan kanan Kibum.

Leeteuk tak bisa menahan air matanya sekarang. "Ka-katakan jika ini semua hanya lelucon kalian..."

"Lelucon?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. Dia meraih sesuatu di dalam sebuah mangkuk yang berada diatas meja makan—di belakang tubuhnyan dan Kibum—dan segera melemparkannya kearah Leeteuk, tepat ke dadanya. "Apa mata kiri Kibum masih kau harap sebuah lelucon?"

"Arrgghh!" Leeteuk menjerit ketika bolamata berlumuran darah itu jatuh di pahanya.

Sungmin segera menutup mulutnya rapat—merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam perutnya. Semua tubuh yang terikat itu bergetar, ketakutan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa seraya mengusap darah yang masih mengalir dari lubang mata Kibum.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Siwon pelan. Dia tak bisa menahan airmata yang meluncur mulus dari matanya—melihat seseorang yang dicintainya telah buta dan sekarang sedang berusaha bertahan hidup dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari lubang matanya.

"Brengsek! Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau inginkan, huh? Kau gila!" bentak Kangin. Dia meronta-ronta dari duduknya, berharap bisa meloloskan diri.

Wajah Leeteuk sudah tak bisa dikatakan kering lagi. Dia menangis sesenggukan melihat salah satu dongsaengnya yang kini buta karena perbuatan maknae mereka. "Ka-katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Kyuhyun."

"Cepat katakan atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Heechul menimpali dari tempatnya duduk. Dan namja itu telah menangis sekarang. "Jangan sakiti siapapun!"

"Kyu-Kyuhyun... apa yang kau lakukan? Kita bisa bicarakan semuanya baik-baik jika kau ada masalah." kata Donghae pelan. Dia menatap Eunhyuk—yang duduk disampinngnya—menangis sekarang. Sama seperti dirinya. "Jangan sakiti Kibum... kumohon..."

"Kyuhyun... berhenti lakukan hal gila." kata Shindong.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Berhenti? Bahkan aku belum memulai." Dan dalam sekali gerakan jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang mata kanan Kibum dan mengorehnya.

"Arrghhh... hyu-hyunghhh..."

"Jangan lakukan hal itu!" jerit Leeteuk. "Cepat katakan apa keinginanmu dan lepaskan Kibum!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Ini bukan keinginanku hyung. Ini keinginan **dia**. Jika hyung ingin semuanya berhenti, memohonlah pada **dia**. Bukan padaku. Aku hanya menjalankan perintahnya."

"**Dia**! **Dia**! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan **dia**?" bentak Heechul tak sabar.

Hangeng menggeleng pelan melihat Heechul. Dia mengisyaratkan Heechul untuk tak berbuat sesuatu yang mempunyai kemungkinan akan mencelakakan Kibum—yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

Rnnyykk

Terdengar suara menjijikan ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang mata Kibum. Sungmin membulatkan matanya, dia merasakan gejolak dari dalam perutnya ingin segera dikeluarkan. Meminta untuk dimuntahkan. Namun sekuat tenaga dia tahan muntahannya.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan hal itu..." pinta Leeteuk, air matanya tak pernha berhenti mengalir. "A-aku akan berlutut jika kau mau."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Dia mengusap sesuatu yang tertutupi selimut di samping kiri dan kanan tubuh Kibum yang mulai melemah.

"Lepaskan kami hiks... Kyuhyun... kumohon..." kata Eunhyuk sesenggukan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia mengacak rambut Kibum pelan dan tertawa. "Aku punya pilihan untukmu, hyung. Kau harus memilih satu diantara tiga. Kau siap?"

Leeteuk hendak bertanya namun gerakan cepat Kyuhyun yang membuka kedua selimut yang menutupi sesuatu di samping tubuh Kibum membungkam mulutnya.

"Tadaaa~!"

Dan napas kesepuluh orang yang berada disana—kecuali Kibum dan Kyuhyun—terhenti selama beberapa saat. Terlebih untuk seseorang yang duduk diujung—dekat lemari pendingin—yang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ryeo... Wookie?" pertanyaan itu seperti tertahan di dadanya. Terlalu miris dan sakit melihat belahan jiwanya yang berada di samping kiri Kibum. Dengan keadaan yang benar-benar memprihatinkan. "Woo-Wookie..."

"HENTIKAN SEMUANYA CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Heechul. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya sedangkan tubuhnya berontak, berusaha untuk lepas. "JANGAN SAKITI SIAPAPUN LAGI!"

Dan Leeteuk benar-benar tak bisa menahan airmatanya ketika dilihatnya kondisi dua orang lainnya lebih menyedihkan. Ryeowook, yang berada di samping kiri Kibum kini hanya tertunduk lemah, dengan mulut yang berlumuran darah dengan memar berwarna biru di kulit sekitar mulutnya. Sedangkan, Henry, yang berada di samping kanan Kibum—dengan tubuh yang juga terikat pada sebuah kursi, seperti Kibum, Ryeowook dan mereka—menunduk lemah, dengan darah yang menetes ke pahanya. Leeteuk tak tahu berasal dari mana darah itu, dia tak bisa melihat wajah Henry lebih jelas.

"Ja-jangan lakukan ini... kumohon hentikan..." pinta Siwon pelan.

Sungmin akhirnya memuntahkan semua makanan—yang dimakannya beberapa jam lalu—yang belum tercerna sempurna ke lantai. Rasanya begitu mual dan pusing. Dan airmata yang terus mengalir itu begitu mengganggunya.

"Hoeekkk... hooeeekkk..."

Terdengar suara lagi dari sudut lain. Tepatnya dari arah Eunhyuk yang duduk diantara Donghae dan Siwon. Dia mengeluarkan semua yang belum dicerna lambungnya dengan baik.

"Hoeekkk..."

"Euh, hyung, jangan mengotori lantai." kata Kyuhyun terkekeh. Dia memandang Leeteuk yang masih menangis. "Ah, bagaimana hyung? Kau sudah mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan?"

Leeteuk menggeleng lemah. "Kumohon Kyuhyun... hentikan semuanya."

"Uh-ha, hyung harus memilih satu. Begini, biar kujelaskan. Hyung pilih satu orang untuk hidup, dan dua orang untuk mati. Mudah 'kan? Tapi jangan sampai hyung salah pilih, kau bisa menyesal nanti."

Leeteuk menggeleng lagi. "Jebal Kyu. Lepaskan semuanya."

"Ini saatnya kau bersikap egois hyung. Kau harus memilih satu untuk dua dikorbankan."

"Kumohon... jangan..."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Kyuhyun. Tetapi tolong bebaskan kami semua. Kau boleh membunuhku setelah ini, tetapi lepaskan Kibumie..." pinta Siwon memelas. Dia menangis, tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Tuuuutt tuuutt

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan memohon mereka. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kompor yang menyala. Ah, akhirnya air yang dimasaknya matang pada waktu yang tepat. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Dia berjalan mendekati kompor dan setelah itu mematikannya. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Kyuhyun meraih gagang teko—yang terbungkus karet sehingga tak membuat kulitnya terkena panas—dan membawanya mendekati tempat Kibum dan yang lainnya. Dia meletakkan teko itu di atas meja dan kemudian merenggangkan otot tangannya.

"Aku mulai bosan sekarang." Kyuhyun menguap pelan. "Bisakah hyung pilih sekarang? Aku mulai mengantuk, kurasa **dia** juga mulai kebosanan."

"PERSETAN DENGAN **DIA** YANG KAU MAKSUD! SEKARANG LEPASKAN KAMI DAN AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMBUNUHMU!" bentak Kangin tak sabar. Dia bergerak—meronta keras—dalam duduknya dan membuat kursinya terjatuh terjungkang ke belakang bersama tubuhnya. "Ukhh..." dia meringis pelan.

"Hyung, bisakah kau diam sebentar? Aku sedang berbicara dengan Leeteuk hyung." kata Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan di belakang Kibum, Ryeowook serta Henry dan kemudian mengacak rambut mereka bergantian.

"Dimana Zhoumi?" tanya Heechul kali ini.

"Hyung, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau hanya perlu duduk tenang dan menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Leeteuk hyung. Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan Zhoumi, dia sedang tidur di kamar." Kyuhyun berhenti di belakang Ryeowook dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Nah, sekarang, Leeteuk hyung, siapa yang kau pilih?"

"Kyu... hentikan..."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia menarik kasar rambut Ryeowook hingga namja manis itu menengadahkan kepalanya. "Hyung pilih Ryeowook hyung?" Kyuhyun meraih sesuatu di dalam mangkuk yang sama seperti sebelumnya—tempat mata kiri Kibum—dan melemparkannya kasar kearah Leeteuk, tepat ke dadanya. "Dia sudah kehilangan lidahnya."

"Aaarkkhh!" Leeteuk menjerit ketika lidah berlumuran darah kental itu jatuh ke pahanya, berbenturan pelan dengan bolamata Kibum disana. Leeteuk menggeleng dan meronta, berusaha menjauhkan kedua bagian tubuh dari dongsaengnya itu. "Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikaaaaaaaaannn!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Ryeowook secara kasar dan beralih ke belakang Kibum. Dengan gerakan yang sama, Kyuhyun menarik kasar rambut Kibum hingga membuat namja yang juga manis itu menengadah. "Atau Kim Kibumie hyung yang kini telah buta?" tanyanya seraya meraih sesuatu lagi dari dalam mangkuk tadi dengan tangannya yang bebas. Bolamata Kibum yang lainnya. Kyuhyun meremas bolamata itu dan menghasilkan bunyi menjijikan yang kembali membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Krnnykk

"Hoeeekkkk! Hoeeekkk..."

Leeteuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah bibirnya agar tak memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya secara kasar dari kepala Kibum dan beralih ke belakang Henry. "Atau si buta dan bisu, Henry-ah?" dan ketika Kyuhyun menarik rambut Henry secara kasar ke belakang, sepuluh orang yang duduk disana—kecuali Kangin yang terjengkang ke belakang—dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada Mochi kecil mereka. Kulit di sekitar mulutnya juga membiru dan berlumuran darah seperti Ryeowook sedangkan kedua matanya terpejam dan juga berlumuran darah. Terpejam karena kelopak mata dan kulit di bawah matanya telah dijahit asal dengan benang berwarna hitam. "Beruntung aku belajar merajut ketika kecil. Lihat, karyaku indah bukan?"

Kali ini Shindong yang tak dapat menahan gejolak dari dalam perutnya. Dia memuntahkan seluruh makanan dan minuman yang telah dicernanya. Mengotori lantai sama seperti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"BERHENTILAH CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Heechul. Dia menangis sejadinya melihat para dongsaengnya hampir kehilangan nyawa. Hangeng yang berada di samping kanan Heechul—dan di samping kiri Yesung—hanya dapat mengeluarkan air mata. Menangis tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Hyung, kau sudah punya pilihan?" Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Henry dengan kasar. Dia berjalan mendekati meja dan meraih teko—memegang gagangnya—dan kembali berjalan di belakang tubuh Henry, Kibum dan juga Ryeowook.

"Siapa yang ingin kau selamatkan? Si buta, si bisu, atau si buta dan bisu? Eum?"

"Kyu, hyung mohon... jangan lakukan hal ini... apa y-yang membuatmu menjadi se—perti ini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya kesal. Dia berhenti di belakang Kibum dan menarik rambutnya kembali secara kasar. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun menyiramkan air panas itu ke dalam lubang mata Kibum sebelah kanan.

"Satu."

Ssrrr

"Aaarrgghh!"

"HENTIKAN KYU! KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!" pinta Siwon keras. Kali ini Choi Siwon benar-benar menangis. Benar-benar memohon dan meminta. "Kumohon... kumohon... akan aku berikan semuanya untukmu jika kau lepaskan Kibumie. Kumohon..."

Kibum mendorong kepala Kibum kasar dan segera menarik rambut Ryeowook di sampingnya. "Siwonie hyung saja bisa egois, mengapa kau tak bisa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Dia kembali memiringkan teko panasnya dan kali ini menyiramnya ke wajah Ryeowook.

Ssrrr

"JANGAN!" jerit Leeteuk.

"Hrrhhh! Hhhh!"

Sekarang air mata di wajahnya sudah membasahi seluruh inchi kulit putih itu. Terlalu basah. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu sakit.

"Kumohon Kyuhyun jangan lakukan itu! Jangan lakukan hal itu! Kau gila! KAU GILA!" teriak Yesung. Dia meronta dalam posisi duduknya dan mencoba untuk lepas. Sedangkan Hangeng yang duduk di sampingnya sedang berusaha untuk membuka ikatan tali di tangannya—dengan cara menggesekannya ke kayu jati di kursi rangka yang didudukinya. Dia berharap bisa melepaskan ikatannya dan segera menyelamatkan para dongsaengnya.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun! Kami mohon!" pinta Donghae. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya tertunduk lemas di sampingnya. Dia tak bisa melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di hadapannya lebih lama lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia berjalan di belakang Henry dan menarik rambutnya kasar. "Hyung, kau sudah punya pilihan atau belum?"

"Kumohon Kyu... kumohon jangan lakukan hal itu..." pinta Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis. "Tiga." Dia segera menyiramkan air panas yang masih tersisa banyak di teko itu di wajah Henry. Henry tak dapat berteriak. Dia hanya menggerang kesakitan. Rasa sakit yang lebih banyak ditanggung oleh namja kecil mereka.

"Hrrrhhh! Hhhhhhhrrr!"

Geraman itu seperti permintaan tolong. Meminta untuk permainan ini segera diakhiri. Biarkan dia yang mati, dia tak suka menahan sakit terlalu lama.

"H-Henry-ah..." ucap Eunhyuk pelan. Dia menaikkan sedikit wajahnya dan melihat wajah Henry yang mulai mengerut terkena panas.

Kyuhyun berjalan lagi kearah Ryeowook. Dia menarik rambut Ryeowook lagi secara kasar dan menengadahkannya. "Masih belum punya jawaban hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya diantara tangis yang tak bisa ia tahan. Dia sudah merasa sakit di lehernya karena menahan sesenggukan. Dia harus kuat, dan harus segera memilih.

"Kau harus mengehntikkan ini Kyu—"

"Empat." Ucapan dan gerakan Kyuhyun menginterupsi ucapan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun segera menyiramkan lagi air panas itu ke wajah Kibum, dan membuatnya mengerang kepanasan.

"—hyun—JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL ITU! Baik, baik, aku akan memilih!"

"Aarrghhh..." bahkan teriakan kesakitan itu terlalu lemah dan menyakitkan untuk di dengar.

Hangeng masih berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatannya. Sementara Yesung dan Siwon memandang cemas kearah Leeteuk, mereka tidak mau belahan jiwa mereka yang dikorbankan. Biarlah mereka dikatakan egois sekarang. Egois memang menjadi salah satu sifat manusia bukan?

"Hyung... hyung... kumohon selamatkan Wookie. Kumohon hyung..." pinta Yesung pelan yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Siwon yang duduk di sisi paling ujung—sama seperti Yesung.

"Ja-jangan hyung! Kumohon semalatkan Kibumie! Dia begitu berharga hyung! Dia sangat berharga!" balas Siwon dengan gelengan kepalanya yang menuntut.

Yesung berontak. "Jangan hyung! Kumohon! Ryeowookie harus hidup hyung! Aku mohon! Aku mohon!"

"Hyung! Kibumie kau lebih berharga hyung! Kumohon!"

Perdepatan dari dua pihak itu membuat air mata Leeteuk semakin meluncur jatuh, sangat banyak. Bagaimana bisa para dongsaengnya benar-benar begitu egois dalam menentukan hal ini. Mereka hanya memilih orang yang mereka cinta, padahal semuanya adalah keluarga. Tetapi mengapa seperti ini?

"Tidak! Ryeowook jauh lebih berharga!"

"Kibum harus diselamatkan hyung! Kibum yang harus hidup! Kumohon!"

"Ryeowook lebih—"

"Bunuh Henry." Dan suara dingin dari seseorang itu membuat mereka semua mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara—kecuali untuk Kibum, Henry dan Ryeowook. "Jika harus ada yang dibunuh, bunuh Henry."

"Hee-Heechulie, w-wae?" tanya Hangeng pelan.

Heechul menoleh kearah Hangeng di samping kanannya dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Jangan biarkan Mochi itu tersiksa begitu lama, Han. Lebih baik dia mati daripada harus menahan semuanya." Dan kemudian pandangan Heechul jatuh pada Leeteuk yang berada di samping kirinya. "Pilih dia, biarkan Henry mati jika itu yang diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun."

"Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun! Bahkan kami belum mengetahui apa motifmu membunuh seperti ini!" teriak Kangin dari posisi jatuhnya. Dia tak bisa bangun kembali, hanya dapat mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Bagaimana Leeteuk hyung? Kau akan memilih Henry-ah juga?" tanya Kyuhyun manis. Dia berjalan ke belakang tubuh Henry dan menarik rambutnya kasar. "Atau kau ingin melihatnya merasakan air panas lagi?"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. Dia melihat Heechul meminta persetujuan, dan Heechul hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Kemudian pandangan Leeteuk kembali kearah Kyuhyun. Dia menahan sesenggukannya sebentar.

"Henry-ah, bisa kau dengar kami?" tanyanya lembut.

Henry mengangguk sejauh yang dia bisa.

"Maafkan hyungdeul. Maaf, kami tak ingin melihatmu tersiksa terlalu lama. Hyung mencintaimu, kami semua mencintaimu. Maka dari itu kami tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, Henry-ah. Bo-bolehkan, hyung mengakhiri hidupmu... hiks... se-sekarang?"

Dan dapat dilihat sebuah angguka lemah dari namja yang merupakan maknae jika dihitung dengan Super Junior M. Leeteuk tersenyum miris. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kau sudah menentukannya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengangguk lemah.

Kyuhyun meletakkan teko di tangannya ke atas meja makan dan segera meraih pisau dapur—di meja dapur belakang dekat kompor. Dia kembali mendekati Henry dan mulai menggoda kesepuluh orang yang tengah menahan napas itu dengan cara menggoreskan pisau itu secara lembut di pipi Henry.

"Jangan sakiti dia terlalu lama... hyung mohon..." pinta Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Dia meraih dagu Henry dan mengcengkramnya kasar. Dengan satu kali gerakan, Kyuhyun menusukkan pisau itu masuk ke dalam mulut Henry.

Crakk

Dan mengeluarkannya kemudian menusukkannya lagi,

Crakk.

"Hoeeekkk..." terdengar suara muntahan lagi dari arah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Beberapa orang yang melihat adegan itu menutup matanya, kecuali untuk Hangeng, dia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya untuk berusaha melepas ikatannya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Sekali lagi." Kekehan lembut Kyuhyun terdengar ketika dia menusukkan pisau itu lagi, namun kali ini berhasil menusuk tengkuk lehernya. Dan gerakan yang terakhir itu berhasil membuat Henry kehilangan nyawanya. Dia terlalu sering mengeluarkan darahnya.

"Hoeeekkk..." suara muntahan lagi.

"Ah, ayolah Sungmin hyung, berhenti memuntahkan isi perutmu di lantai."

Kyuhyun membiarkan pisau itu menancap di mulut Henry, membuat sobekan secara vertical. Kyuhyun kembali meraih teko panasnya dan berjalan di sekitar Kibum dan Ryeowook.

"Sesuai perjanjian, harus dua nyawa yang dikorbankan. Siapa satu lagi hyung?"

Leeteuk mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Heechul, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu akan jawabannya. "Aku tak mau ada yang mati lagi, Heechulie."

"Hyung, kumohon jangan bunuh Kibumie..." pinta Siwon terisak.

"Ja-jangan bunuh Ryeowook. Dia harus hidup."

"Oh ayolah, jika kalian sibuk berdebat hal yang tak penting seperti itu, kalian akan membunuh keduanya." Kyuhyun memutar kedua bolamatanya melihat darah yang tak berhenti keluar dari kedua belah pihak. "Kalian cengeng seperti anak TK."

"Please hyung... biarkan Kibum hidup."

"Bun-bunuhhh... a-akuhh..."

Suara lemah itu menginterupsi perdebatan mereka. Semua pasang mata terarah kepada Kibum—kecual Kangin. Mereka memandang si Snow White yang kini menampilkan segaris senyuman itu dengan miris. "La-lagipulahh... a-aku memang... t-tak bergun..na bukan? Bu-bunuh a-aku... i-inih sak..kit..."

Siwon menggeleng pelan mendnegar jawaban itu. Dia bergerak dalam posisinya. "Kumohon... Kibumie, kau harus bertahan untukku."

Dan yang Siwon lihat hanya sebuah gelengan lemah dan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Leeteuk berusaha menahan air matanya. Dia kembali menatap Heechul, meminta jawaban. Dan Leeteuk dapat melihat Heechul mengangguk menyetujui.

"Jadi, bagaimana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Dia menahan senggukannya kembali dengan lemah. "Kim Kibum."

"Kibumie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia melepaskan pisau di mulut Henry dan membuat darah semakin banyak mengalir membasahi tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di belakang Kibum dan mendekatkan ujung pisau ke leher Kibum. "Ada lagi yang ingin kalian ucapkan?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. "Kibumie, kau mendengar hyung 'kan?" dan dapat Leeteuk lihat bahwa Kibum mengangguk lemah. "Maafkan hyung. Maafkan kami semua. Maafkan Kyuhyun yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Kau tak salah memilih. Kau benar menginginkan kematian, hal itu tak akan menyakitimu lebih lama. Kami mencintaimu Kibumie... huks... ingat, kami mencintaimu, begitupula dengan Kyuhyun... kami huks... semua mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bolamatanya lagi. Pisau itu mendekati pipi mulus Kibum dan mengulitinya secara perlahan.

"Cepat bunuh dia!" teriak Yesung.

Siwon menggeleng lemah. "Kibumie... Kibumie... aku mencintaimu... Kibumie..."

Kibum hanya tersenyum lemah, memberi isyarat kepada Siwon bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Na-nadohh..."

Kyuhyun mengiris sedikir kuli pipi Kibum dan melemparnya asal—mengenai Siwon. Siwon berontak. Dia menggeleng pelan dalam tangisnya.

"Bunuh Kibum! Jangan menyiksanya sepertin itu!" perintah Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu pelan. Dia mendekatkan sisi tajam pisau kearah pipi Kibum yang lain dan mengirisnya pelan.

"A-arrkhh..."

Rintihan lemah itu membuat hati Siwon semakin mencelos sakit. Dia menggeleng, tak mau menerima kenyataan. "Tuhan menunggumu di Surga, Kibumie..." katanya berusaha menghibur semua yang mendengar termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun membuat gerakan melingkar—asal—di pipi yang seharusnya berwarna putih bersih itu dan merobeknya. Membuat otot pipinya—wajahnya—terlihat sekarang.

"Bunuh dia, Kyuhyunie... hyung mohon..." pinta Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk senang. Dia mendekatkan sisi tajam itu ke leher Kibum dan menusukknya tepat di adam apple-nya.

Crkkk

Dan tusukkan itu mengambil nyawa Kibum sekarang.

Crkkk

"Nah, kalian hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan mudah bukan?"

Semuanya hanya diam. Terlarut dalam kesedihan mereka, dalam air mata. Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya yang ternoda oleh darah—entah milik siapa—dan tersenyum mendekati Ryeowook.

"Ry-Ryeowook?" panggil Yesung pelan.

Namun yang dipanggil hanya diam dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Leeteuk segera mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Ryeowook, dan air matanya tak kunjung berhenti sekarang.

"Wookie? Woo-Wookie... kau amsih bersama ka-kami?" tanya Yesung pelan.

Namun yang diajak bicara tak memberikan gerakan kehidupan sama sekali. Bahkan dada itu sekarang sudah tak mengembang dan mengempis.

"Ryeowook? Ryeowook?" panggil Yesung khawatir.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan dan berjalan kearah meja dapur dimana peralatan memasak disimpan. Dia memilih beberapa parutan keju berbagai ukuran. "Kalian terlalu lama mengulur waktu sih, lihat, Wookie hyung jadi ikut mati deh." kata Kyuhyun tertawa. Dia memilih parutan keju yang paling besar dan membawanya mendekati meja makan—yang berhadapan dengan kesepuluh orang yang masih hidup itu.

"Setan apa yang merasukimu? Huh?" tanya Yesung, air matanya mengalir lagi mengetahui Ryeowookie-nya telah menyusul kepergian beberapa dongsaengnya.

"Hanya **dia**. **Dia** masuk ke dalam tubuhku dan membantuku." Kyuhyun memberikan jeda. "**Dia** bilang akan membawaku pada Changmin jika aku memberinya empatbelas nyawa kalian." Dan seketika itu juga mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi merah. Hanya sekitar satu detik ketika nada suaranya juga tiba-tiba berubah.

"Persetan dengan **dia**! Lepaskan kami sekarang juga!" bentak Kangin—dengan posisinya yang masih sama seperi tadi, terjungkang ke belakang dengan kursinya sehingga kepalanya berada di bawah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Dia berjalan mendekati Siwon di sudut sebelah kiri dan mulai mengelus kepalanya. "Kenapa Siwonie hyung begitu kehilangan Kibumie? Bukankah hyung menyukaiku? Eum?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Dia menempelkan parutan keju itu di pipi Siwon. Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan keringat mulai turun membasahi wajahnya. "Tak usah setegang itu hyung."

Hangeng menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat, ikatannya hampir putus. Heechul yang merasaka gerakan aneh dari Hangeng, menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Heechul.

Hangeng hanya mengisyaratkan Heechul untuk diam. Dia masih berusaha sekuat tenaga.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Siwon pelan.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak suka, namun senyum yang memuakkan itu masih terhias di wajahnya. "Hyung tidak mengerti juga? Aku harus membunuh kalian semua. Kalian mau, bukan?"

"K-kau berjanji hanya akan membunuh... dua dari mereka."

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Siwon kesal. "Itu bukan salahku. Kalian yang terlalu mengulur waktu dan membuat Ryeowook hyung kehabisan darah dan akhirnya mati. Mengapa kau bodoh sekali, huh?"

Siwon meringis pelan ketika Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya ke belakang dan membuatnya menengadah. Kyuhyun segera mendekatkan parutan keju itu di leher Siwon dan menggeseknya pelan.

"Erkkh..."

"Sshh, jangan berbicara jika tak ingin pisau-pisau kecil yang tajam ini melukai lehermu terlalu dalam." kata Kyuhyun.

Heechul memandang Hangeng tergesa, dia membutuhkan suatu tidakan. "Sudah lepas?" bisiknya tak sabar.

"Se-sedikit lagi." jawab Hangeng. Dia menggesekkan tali itu dan secara tak sengaja membuat kulit tangannya sedikit terluka. Tapi itu bukan sebuah masalah besar. Yang harus dipermasalahkan adalah keselamatan teman-temannya.

"Kyu, jangan sakiti siapapun lagi... bu-bunuh saja hyung... jangan sakiti siapapun. Hyung mohon..." pinta Leeteuk terisak.

Kangin yang masih dalam posisi jatuhnya menendang angin kesal. "Jangan mengucapkan hal itu! Kau tak perlu mengorbankan dirimu! Tak ada yang harus mati lagi sekarang!" Kangin mengerang marah. "Lepaskan kami Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun semakin menggesekkan pisau pada parutan keju itu di leher Siwon. Dengan tawanya yang memuakkan. Membuat kulit Siwon terkelupas seperti keju yang diparut kasar.

Krrkk

Krrkk

Krrkk

"Arrkhh... hen-hentikan..." rintih Siwon lemah.

Namun yang diajak bicara hanya sibuk memarut kulit leher Siwon.

Krrkk

Krrkk

"Aarkkh...sak—sakit..."

"Sshh, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." kata Kyuhun pelan. Dan kembali dalam kegiatan menyerut kulitnya.

Krrkk

Krrkk

"Hentikan Kyuhyun! Hentikan!" jerit Sungmin dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan sakiti siapapun." Pintanya.

Tetapi, seperti biasa, permohonan mereka hanya angin di telinga Kyuhyun. Dia tak mempedulikan siapapun. Dia hanya perlu membawa nyawa-nyawa itu lepas dari raganya.

Krrkk

Krrkk

"Aahhh... aarrkkkh..."

Srrt

Heechul mengembalikan pandangannya kearah Hangeng. Hangeng tersenyum tipis, dia berhasil membuka ikatan talinya. Tangannya berdarah—hasil bergesekkan dengan kayu secara kasar. Heechul mengangguk melihat tatapan Hangeng yang seolah bertanya apa dia harus bertindak atau tidak. "Hati-hati." bisik Heechul pelan.

Hangeng mengangguk ragu dan mencuri kesempatan untuk berdiri.

Krrkk

"Hentikan Kyu! Jangan sakiti Siwon! Hyung mohon... huks... hyung benar-benar memohon..."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dengan gerakannya memarut kulit leher Siwon. Hasil potongan tipis kulit leher yang kini berserakan di paha Siwon. Yang mengalirkan darah kental pekat.

Krrkk

Hangeng segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan mendorong tubuhnya terhadap dinding, membuat parutan keju itu menggesek kasar leher Siwon karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Memotong salah satu saraf di lehernya, dan darah segera mengalir keluar.

"Hangeng!"

Hangeng menahan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tubuh dan dinding di belakang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya. Dengan satu gerakan, Kyuhyun menendang Hangeng tepat di alat vitalnya.

"Aarrrggghhh!"

Dan kesempatan itu Kyuhyun gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Hangeng dan berlari mendekati Kangin yang terjungkang di lantai. Dia meletakkan kakinya diatas kepala Kangin.

"Aarrgghhh!" Hangeng mengerang kesakitan, dia besusaha untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hyung, jangan lakukan hal yang nekat..." kata Eunhyuk pelan.

"Jika hyung mendekat, Kangin hyung tak akan selamat." ancam Kyuhyun.

Hangeng berusaha berdiri dengan gerakan pelan. Heechul dan Leeteuk memandang Hangeng khawatir. Sedangkan Donghae berusaha untuk menolong Siwon, namun dia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Siwon... kau masih bisa mendengarku? Siwon?" tanya Donghae. Dia hanya bisa memanggil nama itu melihat Siwon yang mulai terkejang. Satu atau mungkin beberapa saraf penting di leher Siwon sepertinya terpotong, dan itu membuatnya kesulitan bernapas ketika darah semakin banyak mengalir. "Kumohon Siwon... bertahanlah."

Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Donghae ikut khawatir. Namun lagi-lagi mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berbicara. "Siwon, bertahanlah."

Hangeng memajukan satu langkahnya dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun segera menginjak kepala Kangin dan emmbuatnya membentur lantai dengan sangat kasar.

Bugg!

"Enghh..."

"Kangin-ah!" teriak Leeteuk.

"Jika hyung maju satu langkah, aku akan membunuh Kangin hyung."

Hangeng masih memegangi sesuatu diantara selangkangannya yang berdenyut sakit. Heechul memerintahkan Hangeng untuk diam, namun lelaki berkebangsawaan China itu malah melangkahkan lagi kakinya.

Bugg!

"Sudah kukatakan! Diam di tempat jika tak ingin Kangin hyung mati!" jerit Kyuhyun.

Kangin mulai merasakan pening di kepalanya. Pandagannya muali berkunang-kunang.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Bugg!

Dan satu injakan lagi di kepala.

"KYUHYUN HENTIKAN!" jerit Leeteuk. Dia menangis terisak dan tak bisa melakukan apapun. "BUNUH SAJA AKU! BUNUH AKU DAN LEPASKAN SEMUANYA!"

Bugg!

Kyuhyun menginjak lagi kepala Kangin dan kali ini lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya.

"Ukkh..."

"Siwon? Kau masih bisa mendengarku? Siwon? Choi Siwon!" panggil Donghae, namun yang di panggil tak menyahut. Hanya tertunduk lemah dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari lehernya. "Siwon!"

"Kyuhyun, hentikan semuanya." pinta Shindong. Lelaki itu mulai terisak dalam tangisnya.

Hangeng mencoba untuk berdiri, namun yang dia lakukan hanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin marah dan menendang kepala Kangin sekarang.

Bugg!

"BERHENTI!" jerit Leeteuk lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng marah. Dia menendang kepala Kangin lagi, lagi dan sekali lagi.

Bugg!

Bugg!

Bugg!

"Kalian membuatku marah!"

Bugg!

"Akkhh..."

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

"Hyukie, Siwon pergi." kata Donghae pelan.

Eunhyuk menggeleng tak percaya. Namun yang dia lihat memang kenyataan. Siwon kini tertunduk dengan wajahnya yang mulai membiru—kehilangan banyak darah. Dan dadanya sudah tak terlihat mengembang maupun mengempis sekarang.

Bugg!

Dan itu injakan terkahir yang Kangin terima sebelum nyawanya melayang.

"KANGIN-AH!" Leeteuk menjerit dan meraung keras. Dia menangis melihat namja yang dia cintai kini telah mati dengan kepala yang sedikit remuk dan bocor. Leeteuk menggeleng tak percaya. Dia tak mau menerima kenyataan.

"Diam di tempat!" teriak Kyuhyun melihat Hangeng yang kini sudah berdiri sempurna. Kyuhyun segera meraih Sungmin dan menekan leher namja itu dengan lengannya. "Jika kau bergerak lagi, Sungmin hyung yang akan mati!" ancamnya.

"Hangeng, berhenti bergerak!" perintah Heechul. Dia memandang miris kearah mayat Kangin dan kemudian kearah Leeteuk yang terisak. "Kita sudah kehilangan dua nyawa lagi, jangan membuat angkanya bertambah."

Hangeng mengangguk pelan menyetujui.

"Me-mengapa kau la-lakukan ini Kyu?" tanya Sungmin terbata.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan lengannya di leher Sungmin. "Diam, atau kuputuskan lehermu."

"Okay, okay Kyu. Sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hangeng.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia menarik Sungmin beserta kursinya mendekati meja dapur panjang. "Jangan mendekat jika ingin Sungmin hyung hidup." Dan menyeretnya—lehernya—dengan kasar mendekati pisau-pisau panjang lainnya.

"A-aku tak akan mendekat, tetapi aku mohon... lepaskan Sungmin... jangan sakiti siapapun lagi Kyu..." kata Hangeng berusaha lembut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia meraih salah satu pisau panjang itu dan mengganti lengannya yang menahan leher Sungmin menggunakan pisau. "Mendekat satu langkah, leher ini akan putus."

Hangeng menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak bertindak gegabah.

"Se-sekarang katakan, apa yang bisa kami lakukan agar kau melepaskan Sungmin."

"Kembalikan Changmin." jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Semuanya terdiam. Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya menantang. "Tak bisa melakukannya bukan? Hm?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. "Dia sudah meninggal Kyu. Kumohon, jangan lakukan hal gila seperti ini." katanya pelan. Dia memandang Sungmin yang menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Berusaha untuk tenang ketika keringatnya semakin banyak membasahi wajahnya.

Hangeng mencuri gerakan untuk memajukan langkahnya, namun sayang, hal itu dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan melangkah dari tempatmu!" bentak Kyuhyun dan dengan sekali gerakan dia menyayat leher Sungmin dengan pisau di tangannya.

Crakk!

Dan leher itu putus dari tempat asalnya dan jatuh menggelinding di lantai.

"AARRGGHH!"

Entah teriakan siapa yang paling mendominasi, yang pasti semua yang masih hidup disana—kecuali Kyuhyun—menjerit ketakutan ketika mereka kehilangan Sungmin. Ketika namja termuda di Super Junior itu—selain Henry—telah membunuh roomate-nya. Membunuh salah satu diantara keluarga mereka lagi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Dia meraih potongan kepala Sungmin dan melemparkannya kearah Hangeng yang seketika itu juga membuat tubuh Hangeng terjungkang ke belakang karena kaget.

"Aaarrgghh! Arrggh!" dia berteriak dan melemparkan potongan kepala itu ke sembarang arah, berguling kearah kaki Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk segera menjerit. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menangis lagi.

"Arrggh! Donghae-ah! Ja-jauhkan! Jauhkan kepala itu!"

Suasana panik itu Kyuhyun pergunakan untuk berlari kearah Hangeng dengan pisau berlumuran darah di tangannya. Kyuhyun segera menebaskan pisau di tangannya sembarang arah.

"Hangeng awas!" teriak Heechul.

Hangeng yang menyadari Kyuhyun mulai mendekat dengan dirinya segera menggulingkan tubuhnya, dan alhasil pisau yang ditebaskan secara acak itu berhasil mengenai leher Shindong yang seketika itu juga membuatnya putus. Terlepas dari lehernya, sama seperti apa yang telah terjadi kepada Sungmin. Eunhyuk menjerit lagi, dan hal itu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia meraih kursi Eunhyuk dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Hangeng.

"Kau mendekat, Hyukie hyung yang akan pergi selanjutnya." kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Hangeng berdiri dari posisi bergulingnya di lantai.

Tubuh Donghae menegang ketakutan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis. "Jangan lakukan apapun kepada Hyukie. Aku mohon Kyu... jangan sakiti dia..."

"Hentikan semua ini Kyuhyunie! Hyung mohon... hyung sangat memohon kepadamu... hyung mohon..." pinta Leeteuk terisak.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. Dia merobek paksa kaos yang dikenakan Eunhyuk dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "Satu gerakan, satu sayatan di tubuh indah ini."

"Hangeng hyung! Kumohon! Jangan bergerak! Jangan melakukan apapun! Dia bisa membunuh Hyukie! Kumohon diam di tempat!" pinta Donghae terisak.

Hangeng mengangguk pelan. Dia tahu, dia yang menjadi harapan kelima temannya untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Dan dia tak boleh melakukan kesalahan lagi. Dia tak boleh bergerak tergesa, hal itu akan membuatnya kehilangan satu nyawa lagi.

Heechul memandang Yesung yang sejak tadi hanya diam—yang berjarak satu kursi darinya. Yesung memberikan isyarat kepada Heechul untuk diam, dia sedang mencoba untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya.

"Se-sekarang, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Hangeng memberanikan diri.

"Diam dan nikmati saja." jawab Kyuhyun dan kemudian tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan ujung pisau yang berlumuran cairan merah pekat itu ke bibir Eunhyuk yang bergetar ketakutan. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan merasakan tubuh itu menegang. "Jangan takut Hyukie hyung." kata Kyuhyun berbisik. "Selama mereka diam, nyawamu mungkin akan selamat."

Donghae menggeleng pelan. Dia tak bisa hanya diam melihat kekasihnya tengah bergetar ketakutan dan menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Donghae meronta dengan gerakannya yang terbatas. "Ja-jangan lakukan apapun pada Hyukie. Kumohon..."

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Dia mencengkram rahang Eunhyuk dan mendekatkan sisi tajam pisau di bibirnya. Membuat beberapa bercak darah menempel di kulit putihnya yang penuh dengan air mata dan keringat. Kyuhyun meraih bibir merah yang memucat itu dan mengirisnya tipis.

"Ukkhh..."

"Jangan lakukan apapun pada Hyukie!" jerit Donghae.

Namun sepertinya dia menyesal karena telah berteriak. Kyuhyun membuat seringai lagi di wajahnya ketika dia mengiris lapisan bibir atas Eunhyuk dengan pisaunya. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat mereka semua berteriak lagi.

Srett

"AARGGHH!"

"JAUHKAN PISAU ITU DARINYA!" bentak Donghae.

Kyuhyun membuang lapisan bibir itu ke lantai dan kemudian menginjaknya dengan kaki telanjang. Ada sebuah bunyi menjijikan ketika lapisan bibir itu remuk dan hancur.

Krrnnykk

"Sudah kukatakan untuk diam." Kyuhyun menjilat darah yang keluar dari mulut tanpa bibir atas itu lagi. Eunhyuk menangis dan meringis, namun cengkraman di rahangnya terlalu keras. Dua tak bisa melakukan apapun selain meronta ketika Kyuhyun meraih bibir bawahnya.

Srett

Dan akhirnya lapisan bibir bawah itu terlepas dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun melemparkan lapisan bibir bawah itu kearah Donghae dan membuatnya berteriak keras.

"EUNHYUKIE!"

Dan yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan hanya menangis lagi dan berteriak tertahan. Hangeng berniat untuk maju dari posisinya, namun tatapan Heechul menahannya.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu! Bunuh saja aku! Bunuh aku!" bentak Donghae. Dia menangis melihat darah yang mengalir dengan sangat banyak. "BUNUH AKU CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia memasukan salah satu tangannya ke dalam mulut Eunhyuk dan meraih lidahnya dengan cepat. Donghae menjerit ketakutan. Leeteuk menatap Hangeng dengan pandangan memohon.

"La-lakukan sesuatu Han..."

Dan hangeng hanya bisa menggeleng. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Heechul menatap Yesung meminta, dan Yesung menganggukan kepalanya. Dia menggesekkan tali di tangannya ke kayu itu, dan tangannya tak luput dari darah yang dia hasilkan sendiri. "Sebentar lagi, hyung." bisik Yesung pelan.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan ujung pisau itu ke lidah Eunhyuk. Tubuh Donghae semakin menegang. "Jangan... jangan lakukan hal itu... kumohon... janga—"

Srett!

Dan lidah merah itu terputus sudah ketika Kyuhyun memotongnya dengan gerakan kasar. Eunhyuk segera memuntahkan banyak darah dari dalam mulutnya. Dan terbatuk dengan tersiksa.

Donghae membulatkan matanya. "EUNHYUKIE! BRENGSEK KAU CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun dengan tenang melemparkan potongan lidah itu kearah Donghae. Dan Donghae segera terjungkang dari duduknya ketika potongan lidah itu terlempat mengenai wajahnya.

"AARGGHH!"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Dia menggoreskan ujung pisau itu di dada Eunhyuk yang sudah tak terbalut apapun. Dia memandang Hangeng dengan tatapan menantang.

"Masih ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membunuhnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang.

Hangeng menggeleng. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Dia hanya bisa menatap miris keadaan Eunhyuk sekarang.

"JANGAN BERANI KAU SENTUH EUNHYUK LAGI, BAJINGAN!" jerit Donghae, dia meronta dari posisi jatuhnya berharap bisa melepaskan diri.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Dia mendekatkan sisi tajam pisau kearah nipple kiri Eunhyuk yang menegang—karena rasa takutnya.

"Hyung bergerak atau berbicara, aku akan melakukan sesuatu lagi." katanya.

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan dan menangis. Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Yesung yang masih berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

"Hrrkkhhh..."

Suara rintihan Eunhyuk yang tak terdengar jelas membuat Kyuhyun semakin merekahkan senyumannya. Dia mengiris pelan nipple kiri itu dan membuat darah merembes keluar dari sana.

"Rkkhhh..."

"Jangan lakukan itu..." pinta Leeteuk lemah.

Dan dengan sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun memotong nipple itu dan membuat darah memuncrat keluar. Membasahi dada Eunhyuk.

"APA LAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN EUNHYUKIE!" jerti Donghae.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas. Dia meraih satu nipple lagi dan memotognya secara kasar. "Rrkkhhh..."

"Hahahahaha, menyenangkan sekali." tawa Kyuhyun.

Dia melemparkan potongan nipple kecil itu ke sembarang arah. Dan dengan sekali gerakan yang tak bisa diduga, Kyuhyun menacapkan pisau itu tepat di puncak kepala Eunhyuk. Dan lagi, satu nyawa menghilang disana.

"Ya Tuhan..."

"APA? APA LAGI YANG BAJINGAN ITU LAKUKAN? APA YANG TERJADI PADA EUNHYUKIE?"

Hangeng sudah tak tahan dengan posisi diamnya yang seperti pecundang itu. Dia segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang tak siap menerima serangannya. Hangeng segera mendorong tubuh itu terhadap lantai dan menahannya.

"Berhenti sekarang juga!" bentak Hangeng.

Kyuhyun segera mencekik leher Hangeng yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Dan dia mendorong leher itu keatas agar Hangeng tak bisa membalas mencekiknya.

"Aakkkhh... kkhhhhh..."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan cekikan di leher Hangeng. Hangeng berusaha menggapai-gapai Kyuhyun, namun ia kesulitan. Dia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mencoba melepaskan cekikan itu.

"Khhh... hhkkkk..."

"Yesung, cepat lakukan sesuatu! Cepat!" bisik Heechul tergesa. Yesung mengangguk mengerti. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ikatan talinya lepas.

"Khhhkkk... khhhkkk..."

Entah hanya halusinasi Hangeng atau bukan, yang pasti kedua bolamata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi warna merah pekat. Dan tenaga yang disalurkan menjadi lebih kuat, mencekiknya lebih kuat. Hangeng hampir kehilangan napasnya.

"Khhhhkkk..."

Dia merintih pelan. Dengan gerakan kasar, Kyuhyun memutar leher itu ke samping hingga terdengar suara tulang retak dari leher Hangeng. Dan akhirnya satu orang lagi kehilangan nyawanya.

"HANGENG!"

Suara teriakan Heechul terdengar seperti sebuah kehormatan bagi Kyuhyun. Dia mendorong tubuh tanpa nyawa dihadapannya dan mulai berdiri dari posisinya. Matanya sudah berubah kembali, menjadi mata dari Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan mata milik **dia**.

Srett

Tali di tangan Yesung terlepas. Dia segera berdiri dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun, namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya balik membentur meja dapur, dimana wastafel berada. Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Yesung disana.

"Hyung, jangan memaksakan diri." kata Kyuhyun lembut. Dia menekan tombol di meja bawah wastafel, dan kemudian sebuah suara terdengar.

Krrk

Kyuhyun menahan leher Yesung dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangannya yang lain menarik tangan kanan Yesung. Dia mendorong tangan itu untuk masuk ke dalam saluran pembuangan.

Krrk

"Akhh..."

"Yesung! Menyingkir!" teriak Heechul.

Namun Yesung tak bisa melawan. Tenaga Kyuhyun—bukan Kyuhyun—terlalu kuat. Kedua bolamata Kyuhyun berbuah kembali menjadi merah. Itu artinya, **dia**, yang Kyuhyun masuk sedang menguasai dirinya.

Krrk

Suara dari penggiling sisa makanan di saluran pembuangan terdengar semakin keras di telingan Yesung ketika tangannya mendekati lubang pembuangan. Yesung mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas, dia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk menahan cekikan dan dorongan tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya.

"Yesung!" Leeteuk menjerit ketika dilihatnya tangan Yesung mulai masuk ke dalam saluran pembuangan. "Yesung, tahan tanganmu!"

Tetapi teriakan itu tak bisa Yesung dengar lagi ketika tangannya masuk sempurna ke dalam saluran pembuangan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu penggiling makan di dalam saluran pembuangan perobek jari-jarinya. Menghancurkannya dan memotongnya menjadin potongan kecil.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cekikan di leher Yesung.

"AARGGGHHH! ARRGGHH!"

Dan membiarkan pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Yesung! Yesung!" dan kedua namja yang melihat adegan itu hanya dapat memanggil namanya. Tak bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk Donghae yang masih terdiam dalam posisi jatuhnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia meraih pisau lain di meja dapur dan menusukkannya ke puncak kepala Yesung, sama seperti yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Eunhyuk.

Satu nyawa lagi telah pergi.

"Sudah cukup! Semuanya sudah cukup! Berhenti Cho Kyuhyun! BERHENTI MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI TERHADAP KAMI!" bentak Heechul.

Matanya sudah sangat basah oleh air mata. Hampir semua dongsaengnya telah tiada, bahkan belahan jiwanya juga sudah pergi dari sisinya. Sekarang hanya empat nyawa tersisa. Dirinya, Leeteuk, Donghae dan bajingan kecil itu.

"BERHENTI! SEMUANYA SUDAH CUKUP!" bentaknya lagi.

Heechul hanya meronta-ronta berharap ikatan pada tangannya terlepas. Namun sangat sulit. Membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk melepaskan tali ini seperti yang dilakukan oleh Hangeng dan Yesung.

"Ah, tiga nyawa lagi. Sepertinya mudah." kata Kyuhyun dan kemudian terkekeh.

Kyuhyun meraih oven kue berukuran sedang diatas meja dapur dan mengangkatnya. Dia membawa oven itu dalam pelukannya dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang masih belum bisa beranjak dari posisinya.

"Katakan selamat tinggal kepada semuanya, Donghae hyung." ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Leeteuk menggeleng dan meronta. Dia tak ingin ada nyawa yang hilang lagi. Jika harus ada yang mati, dia rela itu dirinya. Asalkan bukan para dongsaengnya yang ia cintai. Ia rela.

"Jangan lakukan itu Kyu... kumohon... bunuh saja hyung, jangan bunuh yang lain... hyung mohon..."

"Menjauh dariku bajingan!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, menatap Donghae. "Goodbye." Dan kemudian dia menjatuhkan oven berat itu tepat di wajah Donghae. Meremukan wajah itu dan membuatnya kehilangan napas dan nyawa dengan singkat.

"DONGHAE!"

Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat pekerjaannya. Kini dia melangkah mendekati Heechul. Dia sudah bosan untuk mengulur waktu dalam permainan ini. Mungkin mempercepat kematian akan mempercepat pula jalannya untuk bertemu dengan Changmin.

"Hyung, sekarang giliranmu." kata Kyuhyun seraya berdiri di belakang Heechul.

Heechul merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Namun sekeras apapun dia memohon, Kyuhyun pasti akan membunuhnya sama seperti yang lain. Dia hanya diam saja ketika tangan Kyuhyun bergerak di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Hyung, rileks saja." kata Kyuhyun. Jarinya mulai menyentuh mata Heechul pelan.

Leeteuk menggeleng melihat adegan itu. Dia menangis dengan kekuatan yang dia bisa. Dia tak sanggup melihat orang terakhir yang hidup bersamanya akan lenyap di tangan sang maknae sebentar lagi.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau, tetapi jangan bunuh Leeteuk. Itu permintaan terakhirku, kumohon..." kata Heechul pelan.

Tetapi yang diajak bicara sama sekali tak menyahut. Dia malah semakin mendekatkan jari-jarinya ke mata Heechul. "Hyung, tenang saja." Dan dalam sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun menelusupkan jarinya ke dalam mata Heechul dan mengoreknya keluar. Membuat kedua bolamata itu jatuh ketika Kyuhyun berhasil mengoreknya keluar.

Krrnnyykk

Suara menjijikan itu mengiringi dua bolamata yang terjatuh dan menggelinding di sekitar kaki Heechul. Kedua lubang mata Heechul segera mengeluarkan darah. Sakit. Namun yang dilakukan oleh Heechul hanyalah tersenyum.

"Semoga ini dapat membuatmu puas, Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan setelah itu, yang Heechul rasakan adalah putaran keras di lehernya. Memotong tengkuknya dan dia segera kehilangan nyawanya.

Satu nyawa tersisa.

"Heechul... Heechul... hiks... bunuh saja aku, Kyuhyun... buatlah i-ini menjadi cepat... a-aku tak sanggup..." kata Leeteuk lemah.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya mendengar kalimat terkahir dari mulut Heechul. Samar, dia dapat mendengar suara langkah Kyuhyun mendekat. Leeteuk mengatupkan bibirnya. Mempersiapkan dirinya. Mengikhlaskan dirinya jika memang dia harus mati untuk membuat maknae-nya puas. Semoga dia telah menjadi hyung yang baik untuk mereka. Semoga dia bisa diterima di sisi-Nya jika ia memang harus mati sekarang.

"Hyung, kau memang baik." Dapat Leeteuk rasakan Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Terima kasih kau telah mengijinkanku untuk melakukan hal ini untukmu." Leeteuk merasakan sebuah benda dingin menyentuh lehernya. Tajam. Dan kasar. "Selamat tinggal hyung. Aku mencintaimu."

JLEB!

Dan itu adalah nyawa terakhir yang Kyuhyun persembahkan untuk **dia**. **Dia** yang berjanji akan mengembalikan Changmin kepadanya.

**.:o~o:.**

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya. Sekarang, bisakah **kau** bawa Changmin kepadaku?"

"_Dia ada disampingmu sekarang."_

"Changmin? Disampingku? Aku tak bisa melihatnya?"

"_..."_

"Changmin?"

"_..."_

"Changmin? Kau bersamaku?"

"_..."_

"Hei! Bukankah **kau** sudah berjanji untuk membawaku kepada Changmin?"

"_Kyuhyun-ah..."_

"Ch-Changmin?"

"_Terima kasih telah melakukan semuanya untukku."_

"Changmin! Changmin dimana kau? Mengapa aku tak bisa melihatmu?"

"_Aku ada dihadapanmu. Bersama __**dia**__."_

"**Dia**? **Dia** sedang bersamamu? Hei, dimana kalian?"

"_Aku ada dihadapanmu, Kyu."_

"Tetapi aku tak bisa melihatmu!"

"_Kau ingin bersama denganku?"_

"Ya Changmin! Aku ingin bersama denganmu! Itu alasan aku membunuh empatbelas anggota keluargaku! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu!"

"_**Dia**__ bilang, dia inginkan satu nyawa lagi."_

"Sa-satu nyawa lagi? Nyawa—nyawa siapa yang harus aku ambil?"

"_..."_

"Hei, Shim Changmin!"

"_Nyawamu."_

"Ny-nyawaku?"

"_Kita bisa hidup bersama disini Kyu."_

"Disini? Dimana Min?"

"_Di tempat yang sangat panas. Tempat dimana __**dia**__ tinggal."_

"Pa-panas?"

"_Apakau kau ingin bersamaku, Kyu?"_

"Y-ya, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Bahkan aku tak bisa melihatmu sekarang."

"_Ambil jantungmu keluar, dan kita akan hidup bersama."_

"Kau berjanji?"

"_**Dia**__ yang mengatakannya Kyu. __**Dia**__ yang berjanji kepadamu."_

"Te-tetapi... benarkah aku bisa bersama denganmu? Se-selamanya?"

"_Ya, Kyuhyun. Selamanya. Selamanya kita akan selalu bersama di tempat yang penuh dengan api ini."_

"K-kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, bukan?"

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, selama kau mengikuti ucapan __**dia**__."_

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan memberikan nyawaku kepada**nya**."

"_Lakukanlah. Ambil pisau itu dan berikan jantungmu sebagai persembahan."_

"Seperti ini?"

JLEB!

"_Ya, seperti itu."_

JLEB!

"_Kau melakukannya dengan baik."_

"S-sak-sakit Min..."

"_Tenang Kyu. Kita akan bersama selamanya. Sebentar lagi. Kita akan bersama. Selamanya. Selamanya. Selamanya."_

**.:o~o:.**

**Promosi**

**Baca FF-ku yang judulnya The Time ya ^^**

**Yaoi, yang mainnya Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu**

Olalalala saya sudah memenuhi keinginan kalian yang meminta **SAW IV** adalah **Super Junior**

**Euh, dan SAW IV ini harus dibaca setelah membaca SAW II yang DBSK, karena ceritanya berhubungan (?)**

Nah, sekarang waktunya balas review **SAW III: Vengeance (Chi Chi)**

**kangkyumi : **Ehehehe gomawo ne :3 nih sudah aku buatin yang SuJu. Semoga sukaaaa :D

**Park Nara Quinnevil : **Hahaha aku sudah memenuhi requestmu. SAW IV SJ dengan Kyuhyun sebagai main cast ehehehe XD gomawo ne

**The : **Okay. Request sudah dilakasanakan (?) gomawo ya :D

**Max Hyera :** Ehehe kalau yang SJ ini udah tambah menyeramkan belum? Tapi aku akhirnya bikin yang SJ kan ehehehe XD gomawo ya~

**rararabstain : **Annyeong :D mukanya jangan masam dong ekekekke :p eh ini udah ada yang SJ, tapi panjang abis hoho moga gak bosen bacanya. Ehm, The Time itu pairnya KyuMin, YooMin, YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk dll. Pair berubah sewaktu-waktu kekekeke XD gomawo ya

**Nah, semoga SAW IV ini banyak yang review**

**AMIN ^^**

**Thanks buat semuanya *hug satu-satu***

Akhir kata

**Review? :3**

.

PS: Who's next for SAW V?

*inggris jelek, maksain*

Oh ya, ada yang tinggal di Bandung gak? Ada yang nonton SS3 bareng gak nanti di Blitz?


	5. Attention!

**Annyeonghaseyoooo~**

**Yuri Masochist is here~**

**Wah, long time no see, yeah? I really miss you, guys~**

**Aku hiatus selama setahun u,u**

**Lama banget ya? Hehehe**

**Aku bakal balik lagi tanggal 1 Juni**

**Tentu dengan ff baruuu dan ff lamaaa~**

**Ah ya, aku dateng sekarang mau buat polling untuk SAW V**

**Aku cuma pengen tau boyband atau girlband apa yang readerdeul ingin buat main di SAW V :)**

**Tulis di kotak review neee, saran buat adegan pembunuhannya (?) juga boleh**

**.**

**With love,**

**Yuri Masochist**


	6. Chapter 5: Survivor

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** SAW V: Survivor

**Cast :** EXO

**Genre :** Thriller Horror

**Rated :** M

**Type :**Yaoi

**Length :**One Shot

**Summary :** **Dia** mendapatkan 'kehidupan'

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Kecuali cerita punya saya!

**Warning :** **GORE!TYPO(s)! MISS TYPO! ABAL! ALUR KECEPETAN! OOC! Ada pembunuhan (kagak sadis kalau kata aku)**

**A/n : SAW V ini entah sadis atau tidaks ==' sepertinya tidaks. Maaf ya, ini baru selesai ketik tanpa edit langsung aku posting u,u**

**Thanks untuk yang menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca FF ini *blowkissagain**

**Thanks bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberi review**

**Susah lho buat FF kaya gini ._.**

.

.

.

Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang berada di dunia ini. Dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia ini.

Aku sudah hidup bertahun-tahun di dunia. Aku sudah melewati banyak hal di dunia. Aku pernah mengalami suka dan duka di dunia. Hal itu menyenangkan dan menyedihkan. Tetapi... tidak pernah ada yang semembingungkan ini. Semenakutkan ini.

Apa salahku?

Apa yang kuperbuat sebelumnya?

Kurasa bukan aku yang melakukannya.

Tetapi siapa?

Pada kenyataannya...

Semua darah ini ada di tanganku.

Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku yang mengakhiri mereka. Aku yang merebut napas terakhir mereka.

Tetapi apa yang aku perbuat?

Siapa aku?

Siapa di dalam diriku?

Ini sama sekali bukan aku.

.

.

**SAW**

**V**

**"SURVIVOR"**

A Horror-Thriller Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Jiwa itu masih berkeliaran..."

**EXO's Time**

"...disini."

.

.

.

Hup!

Xiumin melompat dari atas kapal feri pribadi yang salah satu dari mereka miliki. Suho mengikutinya dari belakang, disusul oleh Chen dan Tao. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandang kagum pada pemandangan yang pertama mereka tangkap di pulau kecil tidak berpenghuni ini, sebuah hutan yang cukup damai. Luhan mendekati keduanya dan berdiri di samping mereka, mengikuti apa yang keduanya lakukan. Sedangkan kelima lainnya turun dari kapal feri satu-per-satu seraya membawa ransel dan barang-barang milik sendiri.

"Wow, indah sekali~" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang kagum pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia menggendong ransel dan perbekalan lain miliknya lebih mendekati tepi hutan di pantai itu.

Tao, Chen, dan Lay segera menyusul Kris. Memandang indah dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol turun perlahan dari feri, menyusul yang lainnya untuk mengagumi keindahan. Sedangkan Luhan, masih berada di atas feri. Memandang hutan itu seakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Apa disini benar-benar tidak ada penginapan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangkat bahunya.

"Lalu hanya kita saja yang berada disini?" Xiumin menambahi.

Kai kembali mengangkat bahunya dan menatap keduanya. "_Who cares_? Kita bisa bersenang-senang disini."

Kris dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Kai. Segera mereka membawa barang-barang mereka menuju pulau itu dan meninggalkan kapal feri di tepian.

**.:o~o:.**

"Apa memang benar-benar tidak berpenghuni?" Xiumin menatap sekelilingnya dan memastikan.

Lay yang tengah mendirikan tenda hanya meliriknya sedikit. Chen di sampingnya mengangguk. "Yup. Tapi pulau ini disewakan. Memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" Xiumin menoleh ke arah Chen.

Chen memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Ayah Suho menyewanya satu minggu untuk kita. Jadi bisa dipastikan tidak ada orang lain selain kita disini." Suho terkikik kecil. "Kecuali jika ada yang tersesat."

Xiumin menggerenyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Chanyeol yang juga tengah membangun tendanya bersama Baekhyun melirik sinis ke arah Xiumin. "Kau pikir mengapa kita bisa liburan disini? Memangnya semuanya gratis, huh?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Memang gratis. Ayah Suho yang membayarnya, benar bukan?" ia melirik ke arah Chen dan Lay.

Chen dan Lay mengangguk setuju dan tertawa. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol mendengus dan memutar kedua bolamatanya. Suho yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

Kai membenarkan tenda yang ia bangun bersama Tao. Sedangkan Sehun hanya duduk di pasir, menatap lurus ke arah pantai.

Tao berdecak pelan melihat Sehun yang hanya diam. Dia meraih segenggam pasir dan melemparkannya, tepat menengai kepala Sehun. Sehun membalikkan pandangannya dan mendapati Tao memandangannya menuntut.

"Kerjakan sesuatu, cari kayu untuk dibakar di dalam hutan!"

Sehun membalasnya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Ia membersihkan rambutnya dengan sekali kibasan rambut dan setelah itu berdiri. Luhan yang tidak sengaja melewati mereka untuk memberikan ransel Kai kepada pemiliknya terpanggil oleh Tao.

"Dan Luhan, temani Sehun mencari kayu!"

Luhan melirik Tao dan mengangguk. Ia memberikan ransel Kai kepada pemiliknya dan setelah itu berjalan menyusul Sehun yang mulai berjalan memasuki hutan.

Kris terkikik kecil, melirik ke arah Tao yang juga meliriknya.

"_Well_, agar mereka akrab." Tao mengangkat bahunya dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Kris.

Sementara menuju ke dalam hutan, Sehun berjalan lebih dulu. Sedikit meninggalkan Luhan di belakangnya. Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, berjalan santai seolah dia tahu isi dalam hutan ini. Luhan berusaha mengikutinya dengan sedikit cepat.

"Err... Sehun, bisa kau lambatkan langkahmu?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya seketika itu juga.

Luhan mengikuti hal yang sama seraya menatap punggung Sehun yang berjarak sekitar satu setengah meter darinya. Luhan mengusap tengkuknya perlahan.

"A-ah, mungkin langkahku yang terlalu... lambat."

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Luhan sedikit membulatkan matanya. Ia agak sedikit canggung dengan Sehun, tidak seperti ia pada kesepuluh temannya yang lain. Sehun sangat dingin, misterius dan jarang bicara. Itu yang membuatnya takut berada di samping Sehun. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa dan mengakrabkan diri. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa.

Sehun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya setelah menatap Luhan dalam beberapa detik. Ia kembali berjalan dan Luhan yang sedikit kaget melihatnya segera melanjutkan langkahnya, berusaha untuk tetap berada di belakang Sehun.

"Um... Sehun," Luhan memanggilnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah itu.

Sehun segera menghentikkan langkahnya lagi dan berbalik. Luhan berjalan perlahan mendekati Sehun dan menatap matanya untuk beberapa detik.

Tangan Luhan terulur perlahan, membersihkan sisa pasir di rambut namja dengan tinggi yang berbeda tiga senti darinya. Sehun diam, memperhatikan wajah Luhan dari dekat sedangkan namja yang diamati itu hanya fokus membersihkan rambutnya.

"Sudah~" Luhan tersenyum dan menarik dirinya sedikit menjauh dari Sehun.

Sehun masih terdiam, menatap wajah cantik dari namja di hadapannya. Luhan yang menyadari diamati hanya menundukkan wajahnya sedikit dan meminta maaf.

"M-mianhae... tadi aku hanya... melihat masih banyak pasir dirambutmu."

Sehun masih diam dalam beberapa detik dan kemudian kembali berbalik untuk berjalan. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan berusaha mengikuti Sehun kembali.

Sudah ia pikir, ia memang tidak bisa dekat dengan Sehun.

**.:o~o:.**

"Jadi, ini tendaku dengan Lay dan Kyungsoo," Suho menunjuk ke arah tenda di belakangnya. "Karena tenda paling besar, yang kanan diisi oleh Xiumin, Kris, Chen dan Tao. Di sebelah kiri tendaku milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kai."

Lay mengangguk setuju seraya memainkan pisau lipat di tangannya.

"Aish.." terdengar gerutu dari Kai.

Suho meliriknya dan bertanya, "Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja iya!" jawab Kai, lalu melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa satu tenda dengan orang yang akan bermesraan."

Chanyeol terkikik kecil mendengarnya, begitupula Suho.

"Tapi kurasa tidak ada yang mau bertukar tempat," Suho melirik ke arah Luhan dan Sehun. "Karena tenda paling ujung itu akan ditempati oleh mereka berdua." Lalu menunjuk ke arah keduanya.

Tao segera mengangguk cepat dan Kris tertawa menanggapinya. Kai mendesah pelan dan akhirnya mengalah.

"Okay. Tenda terakhir untuk Sehun dan Luhan."

Kris tertawa kembali. "Okay. Sekarang pembagian tenda sudah selesai. Sekarang persiapkan untuk makan malam dan api unggun, sebentar lagi gelap datang."

Suho mengangguk. "Ayo bawa barang kalian ke tenda masing-masing!"

Luhan meraih ranselnya perlahan dan menggendongnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju tendanya dan menarik napas. Sepertinya ia memang akan selalu berada di sekitar Sehun, tanpa bisa menyentuhnya.

**.:o~o:.**

"... _eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya_."

Baekhyun mengakhiri lagunya dan mendapat tepuk tangan dari yang lainnya setelah itu.

Kini keduabelas dari mereka tengah duduk melingkari api unggun, setelah makan malan mereka dengan ramen instan. Beberapa dari mereka mengenakan jaket, tidak bisa membohongi udara dingin di sekitar mereka. Tetapi tidak untuk Sehun dan Kris, mereka tampak biasa saja dengan udara di sekitarnya.

"Okay," Baekhyun memberikan gitar kepada Kyungsoo. "Sekarang giliranmu."

"Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Disusul oleh anggukan dari beberapa lainnya. Kyungsoo menarik napas dan menerima gitar itu. Lalu ia menatap semuanya.

"Okay, kalian ingin aku nyanyikan lagu apa?"

Chen mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terserah."

"_Bittersweet_." Kris menarik kepala Tao dan menyandarkannya di bahunya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, memintanya untuk menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Super Junior?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kris menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ah, haruskah aku menyanyikan lagu itu?" Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya. "Kurasa agak menyeramkan."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol terkikik. "Apa gara-gara berita tentang kematian mereka lima hari yang lalu, huh?"

Kai, Xiumin, Lay dan Chen tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir arwah mereka akan membunuh kita jika kita menyanyikan lagunya?" tanya Lay, dibalas oleh tawaan Kris dan Suho.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Bukan itu, hanya saja menakutkan."

"Menakutkan?" Kris tertawa kecil. "Coba tanya pada Luhan, apa Henry sangat menakutkan saat ia lihat mayatnya?"

Mereka, kecuali Sehun, segera menatap ke arah Luhan. Luhan yang tidak sengaja melamun, sedikit tersentak, kaget karena diperhatikan. "Eh?"

"Apa begitu menakutkan?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Apanya?" tanya Luhan.

"Mayat Henry Lau." ucap Lay. "Bukankah kalian teman kecil? Kau melihat mayatnya setelah autopsi, bukan?"

Chen mengangguk. "Orangtua kalian saling kenal."

Sehun melirik sedikit ke arah Luhan di sampingnya. Luhan hanya tergagap kecil, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"A-ah, _ne_... tapi..." Luhan segera memejamkan matanya. Berusaha melupakan bayangan ketika ia datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat mayat Henry. Sial, terlalu menakutkan. Ia tidak bisa jika harus mengingatnya lagi.

"Oh, _dear_, kalian membuat teman kita bersedih." ucap Baekhyun. Segera menggeser duduknya dan merangkul Luhan. "Jangan pikirkan lagi, okay?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan mengusap wajahnya.

"_Sorry guys_..."

Suho melirik ke arah mereka yang memancing obrolan ini. Ia sedikit membulatkan matanya, menyuruh mereka untuk meminta maaf kepada Luhan karena telah mengingatkannya kepada teman baiknya yang telah meninggal.

"_Sorry_..." ucap Lay.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan sedikit membesarkan kedua bolamatanya, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk meminta maaf.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dan meminta maaf. Kemudian Kris pun mengikutinya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "_No_, _it's okay_, _guys_. Aku hanya teringat akan... begitu menyeramkan may—"

"_Stop_, _okay_? Mari bicarakan hal yang lebih menyenangkan." seru Kai.

Xiumin dan Suho mengangguk setuju.

Sehun mendesah pelan dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Ia membersihkan sedikit pasir dari celananya dan segera masuk ke dalam tenda miliknya. Beberapa dari mereka melirik kepergian ia, yang lainnya hanya acuh dan mengangkat bahu.

Sedangkan Luhan, mencuri pandang untuk menatap Sehun pergi.

**.:o~o:.**

Keesokan harinya, di pagi hari, beberapa dari mereka sudah mulai bermain di pantai. Berlari-lari, bermain sepak bola yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Sementara Sehun hanya duduk di salah satu batuan karang—membentuk tebing—yang tidak jauh dari mereka, memandang lautan luas dengan tenang. Sedangkan Lay sedang memasak bersama Tao, dan Luhan memilih untuk membantu daripada bermain bola.

"Apa ini nasi goreng ham?" tanya Luhan, seraya melirik ke arah Lay yang sedang menggoreng menggunakan kompor dan tabung gas kecil. Lay mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Yap, kesukaanmu."

"_Omona_~ rasanya aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang~" seru Luhan.

Tao yang tengah mengiris bawang terkikik kecil mendengarnya, sementara Lay hanya tersenyum seraya melanjutkan masaknya.

"Sebentar lagi panggil yang lainnya untuk makan ya." ucap Lay.

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

Tao meliriknya dan tersenyum. "Ah, bagaimana malammu dengan Sehun?" tanyanya, sedikit menggoda Luhan.

Luhan segera meliriknya dan membulatkan matanya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa." Tao tertawa kecil seraya melirik ke arah Lay yang juga meliriknya. "Hanya bertanya pertanyaan wajar. Apa kau salah mengartikan kalimatku?"

"A-ah itu..." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi pipinya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

Lay melirik ke arah Luhan dan tertawa. "Kurasa kalian saling menyukai."

Luhan segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng cepat.

Tao mengangguk, ia berhenti mengiris bawang dan menatap Lay. "Sayangnya mereka seperti air dan minyak. Tidak bisa bersatu. Berbeda dengan aku dan Kris, Kai dan Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Lay mengangguk setuju mendengar pendapat dari Tao.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, dan tak sengaja terarah pada Sehun yang masih mengamati lautan. Luhan memandangannya dengan seksama. Sepertinya ia memang menyukai namja itu. Terlalu menyukainya.

"Ah, Luhan, bisa kau ambilkan air rebusan itu?" Tao menunjuk ke arah panci tanpa tutup berisi air mendidih yang ia buat beberapa menit yang lalu. Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao. "Aku butuh itu untuk membuat sesuatu. Bisa kau bawakan kemari?"

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan untuk meraih panci berisi air mendidih itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Tao dan tanpa dapat ia kendalikan, tangannya menyiramkan air itu ke arah Tao.

Byur!

"Akh!"

Tao segera memundurkan tubuhnya dan meringis. Ia bergerak cepat untuk menghindar, namun belum terlalu cepat ketika menyadari bahwa tangannya terkena air panas itu.

Luhan membulatkan kedua bolamatanya dan menjatuhkan panci itu pasir. Lay segera berhenti memasak dan mengambil mengambil sebotol air dan menyiramkannya ke tangan kanan Tao. Tao meringis.

Luhan menutup mulutnya, bingung harus melakukan apa. Kris yang tak sengaja melihat kegaduhan dari tempat mereka memasak, segera berlari mendekati tempat itu dan terkejut.

"Astaga, Tao!"

Ia segera mendekati Tao dan bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Tao hanya terkekeh pelan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "M-maafkan aku..."

Tao mengangguk, masih meringis sesekali. "Tidak apa. Beruntung gerakanku cepat, jadi bukan wajahku yang kena."

Lay segera melirik Luhan dan menggeleng pelan. "Lain kali hati-hati, ya."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Namun masih tidak percaya bahwa ia yang melakukannya. Luhan menatap tangannya perlahan.

Bukan, rasanya bukan ia yang melakukannya.

Mana mungkin ia sengaja melakukan itu.

Pasti ada yang salah.

Dari kejauhan, Sehun memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Luhan.

**.:o~o:.**

Luhan duduk di tepi tebing yang diduduki Sehun pagi tadi. Ia memandang lautan biru yang terhampar luas di hadapannya. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan napas. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Jika Tao tidak berhasil menarik dirinya sendiri, mungkin wajah Tao sudah rusak terkena air mendidih itu.

Luhan memandang tangannya perlahan.

Tetapi ia rasa bukan ia yang melakukannya. Tetapi siapa? Hanya ia yang mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri.

Luhan memejamkan matanya secara perlahan.

Ia perlu ketenangan seperti ini.

"Hei,"

Luhan membuka matanya dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas, ke sumber suara. Di sampingnya, Xiumin sudah berdiri dan tersenyum padanya. Xiumin mengambil posisi duduk perlahan di samping Luhan. Luhan tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Sedang apa?" Xiumin bertanya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan dan kembali menatap lautan. "Hanya menikmati pemandangan."

"Oh~" Xiumin membawa pandangannya juga menatap lautan. "Yang lain mau membuat permainan nanti malam."

"Permainan apa?" tanya Luhan, melirik sedikit ke samping.

Xiumin masih menatap lautan dan terkekeh kecil. "_Survivor_ katanya. Hahaha, lucu. Jadi kita akan dibagi dalam enam kelompok. Lalu mulai berpencar untuk mengambil makanan orang yang ditemuinya." Lalu melirik ke arah Luhan. "Nanti kita dibekali sebatang coklat. Lalu kita harus menemukan kelompok lain dan merampas coklatnya."

Luhan membuka sedikit mulutnya, mencerna apa yang dikatakan Xiumin. "Tetapi kenapa namanya Survivor?"

Xiumin tertawa kecil. "Tanyakan saja pada Suho."

"Ah~" dan kemudian Luhan ikut tertawa. "sepertinya seru."

"Tentu saja." Xiumin tersenyum dan kemudian kembali memandang laut. "Aku senang kita semua dapat berlibur disini. Meninggalkan penat di kampus untuk sementara."

Luhan hanya diam, tidak menanggapi Xiumin. Ia menatap namja dihadapannya. Entah mengapa, yang ia lakukan adalah mendorongnya keras hingga jatuh ke arah laut yang berada sekitar tiga meter dari tebing tempat mereka duduk.

Byur!

Luhan segera mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan melirik ke bawah.

"A-astaga... Xiumin!"

Luhan dapat melihat gelembung-gelembung dan sedikit putaran air, dimana tempat Xiumin terjatuh. Luhan berteriak panik, memanggil Xiumin namun tidak ada jawaban.

Kai yang berada di dekat tebing segera terjun ke laut untuk menyusul Xiumin. Luhan menutup mulutnya, masih memandang tidak percaya ke arah bawah.

Suho, Chen dan Kyungsoo segera mendekat ke arah tepi. Luhan dapat melihat Kai muncul dari permukaan seraya menyeret Xiumin. Laut di dekat tebing karang itu memang sedikit dalam, karena memanjang ke arah lautan.

Setelah mendekati tepi, Kai segera menggendong Xiumin dari air dengan bridal style. Membawanya cepat ke daratan, dimana Suho, Chen dan Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai segera membaringkan Xiumin di pasir dan mengusap sedikit darah yang keluar dari pelipisnya. "Hanya terbentur karang. Tetapi kurasa tidak parah." ucap Kai seraya menekan dada Xiumin.

Xiumin terbatuk kecil. Kai menekan kembali dadanya dan memberikan sedikit napas buatan.

Luhan masih berdiri di atas karang. Menatap tangannya seraya menggigit bibir.

Apa yang salah pada dirinya?

Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Luhan kembali melirik ke arah Xiumin dan yang lainnya di pasir. Dan tanpa sengaja, pandangannya bertemu dengan Sehun yang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

**.:o~o:.**

Hari sudah mulai malam. Setelah mereka makan malam, Kris dan Suho menyuruh semuanya untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk permainan mereka.

Luhan masih berada di dalam tenda, memilih untuk menjauh dari orang-orang. Ia rasa ada yang tidak beres dari dirinya. Ia tidak tahu apa, tetapi ia rasa ia harus menjaga jarak dari semuanya.

Lalu, Luhan melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arah tendanya. Luhan menatap pintu tendanya, menunggu orang itu membuka dan akhirnya menampakkan diri.

"Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan menggeleng pelan dan mendesah. "Kupikir aku tidak akan ikut."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan masuk ke dalam. Dia duduk di hadapan Luhan dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Kau harus ikut. Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan kau disini sendiri atau meninggalkan salah satu grup dengan hanya satu anggota."

"Tapi aku—"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Bukan salahmu."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol seraya mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Yang terjadi pada Tao dan Xiumin hanya kecelakaan kecil biasa. Jangan kau pikirkan. Kami semua tidak membencimu. Lagipula mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Tao dan Xiumin masih hidup." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kalau kau membunuh mereka, baru kami akan membencimu."

"T-tapi aku hampir membunuh mereka!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "_Aniya_, Sayang. Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"T-tapi..."

Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tao dan Xiumin sudah berlari-lari lagi. Tidak ada yang membencimu."

Luhan menarik napasnya dalam.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dan menarik Luhan keluar. Luhan hanya mengikutinya dengan perlahan.

"Luhan! Chanyeol! Ayo cepat! Pembagian grup~!"

Chanyeol segera berlari seraya menarik Luhan ikut bersamanya. Mereka ikut berkumpul dengan yang lainnya di dekat api unggun.

"_Okay_, masing-masing orang sudah memegang coklat bukan?" tanya Kris.

Suho memberikan dua batang coklat kepada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol memberikannya satu pada Luhan.

"Nah, grup siapa yang mendapatkan 3 batang coklat pertama disini, mereka yang menang."

"Jadi kita harus kembali dengan tiga batang coklat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kris mengangkat kelima jarinya.

"Kau bilang tiga." Kai memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tiga milik orang lain, dua milik diri sendiri dan partner. Jadi kalian tidak boleh kehilangan coklat kalian. Apa dapat dimengerti?"

Semuanya mengangguk paham.

Kris tersenyum lebar. "Okay, pembagian kelompoknya, dengarkan baik-baik. Suho dengan Lay. Chanyeol dengan Xiumin. Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun. Chen dengan Tao. Aku dengan Kai. Dan terakhir~" Kris melirik ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. "Tentu saja kalian."

Sehun hanya diam sementara Luhan mengangguk ragu.

"Semuanya memakai jam tangan, jaket dan membawa senter, 'kan?" tanya Suho.

Semuanya mengangguk, kecuali Sehun.

"Okay, kita bisa mulai sekarang!" Suho tersenyum.

"Saat aku bilang 'mulai', tolong memasuki hutan dari arah yang berbeda, _okay_?"

Semuanya mengangguk kembali, lagi-lagi Sehun tidak mengikuti.

"_Alright_!" seru Kris. "Satu... dua... mulai!"

Dan setelah Kris berteriak, ia segera menarik tangan Kai dan mengajaknya berlari memasuki hutan. Yang lainnya segera menarik partnernya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dan mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu. Luhan segera melirik Sehun dan menyalakan senter. Dengan cepat ia berjalan di belakang Sehun dan mengikutinya.

Mereka mulai memasuki hutan yang sangat sepi dan gelap. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sehun. Namun namja itu hanya berjalan dengan acuh, tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang menerangi jalan mereka.

Dan beberapa lama kemudian, keduanya sampai di bagian hutan yang sangat lebat dan menyeramkan. Luhan melangkah hati-hati, menjauhi tersandung akar. Sehun masih berjalan dengan acuhnya.

Perjalanan mereka hanya ditemani keheningan, hingga akhirnya Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Mengapa?"

Luhan terkesiap dan menatap Sehun di sampingnya. Sehun masih berjalan dan Luhan berusaha menyeimbanginya seraya kebingungan.

"A-apanya yang—"

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu pada Tao dan Xiumin?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menunduk. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"B-bukan aku..."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Dia menatap Luhan yang menunduk.

"Kau ingin mencari perhatian?"

Luhan segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak! Aku tidak—"

"Lalu?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi. "I-itu bukan aku, Sehun..."

Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu memajukan langkahnya hingga berdiri di depan Luhan. Luhan kembali menundukkan wajahnya, takut.

"A-aku sama sekali... tidak bermaksud melakukan itu..." Luhan memejamkan matanya rapat. "T-tolong jangan benci aku..."

Sehun masih diam, menatap Luhan yang menunduk.

"Itu... s-sama sekali bukan aku..."

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Luhan mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan mendapati Sehun masih menatapnya dari dekat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit keras, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menunduk.

Namun dalam keheningan seperti ini, yang tercipta bukanlah rasa takut Luhan. Melainkan perasaannya kepada namja yang masih menatapnya lekat dari jarak setipis ini. Luhan menelan ludahnya sedikit, tergiur untuk menyentuhnya.

Selama ini ia memikirkan untuk menyentuh seorang Oh Sehun.

Berada dalam dekapannya... diciumnya...

Perlahan ia memberanikan diri, memiringkan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata lalu mengecup sepasang bibir di hadapannya. Hanya mengecup lalu memberanikan diri untuk memperdalam kecupan itu. Namun beberapa detik setelah itu ia segera menarik wajahnya kembali dan membuka mata.

Sehun masih menatapnya dan Luhan sedikit malu dengan tatapan itu. Namun Sehun tetap memandangnya dingin, tanpa ekspresi.

"M-maafkan ak—"

"Apa kali ini kau juga mau mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kau?"

Luhan sedikit membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng.

Untuk ini, ia yakin melakukannya dengan akal sehatnya.

"Aku sangat membencimu."

Deg!

Luhan segera menatap Sehun dan menatapnya kaget. Hanya tiga kata. Hanya tiga kata yang namja itu lontarkan tetapi sudah cukup membuat jantungnya hancur menjadi berkeping-keping. Luhan menggeleng pelan. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa kalimat itu yang akan ia dengar dari mulut namja itu.

Luhan segera mengusap matanya, menutupi air matanya yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"A-aku sungguh minta m-maaf... huks... karena..."

Luhan kembali mengusap matanya, menunduk. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Sakit. Perasaannya memang jatuh pada orang yang salah. Pada orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah meliriknya sedikitpun.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba tegar untuk menatap namja itu. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah dorongan keras dari Sehun, membuat punggungnya membentur pohon dengan lumayan keras dan hisapan dalam di bibirnya.

Kedua pasang bolamata Luhan menatap Sehun yang memejamkan matanya, menghisap bibirnya dengan dalam.

Apakah benci berarti cinta?

Perlahan Luhan menutup kelopak matanya, tersenyum dalam ciuman dan memilih untuk menangkup pipi Sehun dan memperdalam ciuman. Sehun semakin menghimpit tubuhnya terhadap pohon, menyelipkan salah satu pahanya diantara paha Luhan.

Keduanya berciuman semakin dalam ketika Sehun menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan, merebut lidahnya dan ia hisap kuat. Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan membaringkannya pada rerumputan di samping pohon. Luhan membiarkan senter dari tangannya terjatuh. Ia segera melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sehun dan membiarkan namja itu berada di atasnya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dan menghisapnya. Sementara tangannya mengusapi dada Luhan, turun perlahan dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kaos yang digunakan Luhan. Sehun menyentuh _nipple_-nya dan memelintirnya. Luhan mendesah pelan dalam ciuman itu.

Sehun memilih bergerak cepat. Ia segera meraih celana Luhan dan menurunkan lalu melepaskannya. Tangannya kemudian menurunkan resleting _jeans_-nya lalu kancingnya. Masih mengendalikan mulut Luhan, tangannya melebarkan kedua paha Luhan dan berada di antaranya.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih pada leher Luhan. Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya, masih memejamkan matanya dan menikmati jilatan, gigitan dan hisapan Sehun pada lehernya. Luhan yakin Sehun meninggalkan _kissmark_, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan adalah Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun yang kini menyentuhnya.

Sehun menumpu tubuhnya dengan satu tangan pada tanah, sedangkan tangan lainnya berada di paha Luhan. Luhan meletakkan tangannya pada rambut Sehun, mengaitkannya pada helaian-helaian itu.

Tidak salah bukan memberikan dirinya yang belum pernah disentuh siapapun kepada orang yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya?

Sama sekali tidak salah.

Dan setelah itu, Luhan memejamkan matanya semakin rapat ketika ia merasakan ada benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya kasar. Ia menggeram dalam kesakitan, tetapi Sehun hanya menghisap lehernya di beberapa daerah dan membiarkan dirinya bergerak dengan sangat kasar di dalam Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya keras dan meremas rambut Sehun erat. Ini benar-benar sakit, jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Semua orang mengatakan bahwa sakit hanya pada awalnya, selanjutnya kenikmatan yang akan dirasakan.

Tetapi mengapa ini sakit sekali?

Luhan berusaha membuka matanya, ingin melihat Sehun di atas tubuhnya. Luhan membiarkan mulutnya terbuka, melepaskan desahan-desahan dari kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh tubuh diatasnya. Tetapi Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Hanya terdengar geraman sesekali.

Luhan menutup matanya kembali. Ia berusaha menikmati kenikmatan dalam rasa sakit ini. Sungguh, ia ingin meminta Sehun untuk bersikap lebih lembut kepadanya. Ini terlalu kasar. Luhan memang belum pernah melakukan seks, mungkin ia tidak tahu batasan lembut dan kasar dalam kegiatan ini. Tetapi menurutnya Sehun bergerak terlalu kasar padanya.

Ingin ia meminta Sehun untuk lembut, tetapi ia takut kegiatan ini akan terhenti. Maka, Luhan hanya dapat mengeratkan tangannya pada rambut Sehun. Sampai ia rasakan bahwa hasratnya sudah terpenuhi dan keluar, dan ia rasakan cairan hangat itu memenuhi tubuhnya. Berasal dari Sehun. Namja yang ia cintai.

Dengan napas terengah, Luhan melepaskan tangannya untuk meremas erat rambut Sehun dan mulai membuka mata. Sehun menatapnya dingin dan berdiri. Dia membenarkan rambutnya dan menyeletingkan kembali _jeans_-nya.

Luhan masih sedikit terengah, mengambil posisi duduk secara perlahan, meraih senter di dekatnya dan membantunya untuk meraih celananya. Luhan dapat melihat ada cairan putih mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya, beserta cairan merah.

Apa sekasar ini jika melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai?

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya ketika Luhan masih memperhatikan dirinya yang berdarah.

"Kau tidak mengerti arti kata 'benci'?" Luhan menatapnya secara perlahan. "Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku sangat membencimu. Bahkan aku tidak sudi untuk menyebut namamu."

Luhan merasakan matanya kembali bergetar.

Benci... artinya cinta?

Tidak. Ia salah.

Benci tetaplah benci.

Oh Sehun membencinya.

"Kau benar-benar mendesah dibawahku." Sehun membuang ludahnya ke sembarang arah. "_You're such a __**slut**_."

Sehun merebut satu-satunya senter yang mereka miliki dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih membeku disana. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Luhan merasakan dirinya begitu hina.

Tidak...

Tidak...

Tidak!

Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan mulai menangis terisak. Bagaimana bisa dia mengartikan kalimat Sehun sebelumnya sebagai kata cinta? Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi?

Sekarang Sehun telah memperlakukannya seperti seorang pelacur. Dan Luhan merasakan hal itu.

Mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi, Tuhan?

Apa yang telah kuperbuat sebelumnya?

Perlu beberapa waktu untuk Luhan menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap dirinya. Benar-benar menjijikan.

Perlahan, Luhan menarik tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

Dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengambil alih dirinya.

Luhan perlahan berdiri, mengenakan dan membenarkan seluruh pakaiannya kembali dan mulai berjalan di hutan lebat itu. Hanya ditemani cahaya rembulan dan instingnya.

**.:o~o:.**

"Jangan cepat-cepat jalannya!" seru Tao.

Chen melirik ke belakang dan terkekeh. Ia menunggu langkahnya sejajar dengan Tao dan kemudian merangkul pundaknya.

"Kris tidak akan marah, 'kan?"

Tao terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak."

Keduanya kembali melihat sekeliling, dengan senter di tangan Chen—mengingat tangan kanan Tao sedikit terluka karena tersiram air panas. Tao menghela napasnya. Mereka sudah berkeliling sejak tadi tetapi masih belum dapat menemukan teman mereka yang lainnya.

Chen mengarahkan senternya ke sekitar, membantu pengelihatan mereka. Tao sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chen dan Chen hanya terkikik kecil.

"Dingin?" tanya Chen.

Tao menatap Chen dan menjawab, "Takut."

"_Aigo_~" Chen tertawa. "Kau lebih tinggi dariku, masa penakut~?"

Tao memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Tinggi bukan alasan untuk tidak takut, _pabbo_."

Chen tertawa kembali. "_Okay_, _okay_, maaf."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melihat sekitar. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat selain pepohonan di hadapannya. Tao dan Chen sama sekali belum menemukan cahaya senter dari kelompok yang lain.

"Apa kita terlalu jauh?" tanya Tao.

Chen meliriknya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kita masuk hutan terlalu jauh." Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya. "Daritadi kita tidak melihat tanda-tanda ada siapapun."

Chen mengarahkan senter ke sekelilingnya. Tao benar juga. Mereka rasa sudah berjalan jauh, tetapi tidak melihat sedikitpun tanda dari yang lainnya.

Chen berdiri di depan Tao dan menatapnya balik. "Mungkin kita harus balik arah."

Tao mengangguk setuju dan menatap ke belakangnya. "Lagipula, disini terlalu lebat. Menyeramkan." Ia mengusap lengannya lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Chen.

Namun, tepat ketika ia menatap Chen, sesuatu menghantam keras kepala namja dihadapannya. Membuat mata namja itu melebar sebelum akhirnya menutup dan terjatuh. Tao melihat ada sebuah batu berukuran kepalan tangan orang dewasa berada di samping kakinya. Batu yang sedikit bernoda darah itu yang Tao pikir menghantam kepala Chen.

"Chen!"

Tao segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chen. Chen pingsan seketika. Tao bergerak panik, melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha menemukan seseorang.

"Tolong!" teriak Tao.

Ia kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Chen dengan satu tangan dan menepuk pipinya.

"Astaga. Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" teriaknya.

Tao mengarahkan kepalanya ke belakang, bersuaha untuk menemukan petunjuk. Dan ketika ia mengembalikan kembali pandangannya, seseorang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"L-Luhan?"

Luhan menyeringai tipis mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"_Thanks God_. Entahlah, t-tadi tiba-tiba Chen jatuh karena..." Tao menggernyitkan dahinya kemudian. "Kemana Sehun? Kenapa kau sendiri?"

Luhan hanya diam dan mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan di samping tubuh Chen. Tao masih menepuki pipi Chen, berusaha untuk menyadarkannya.

"Bisa kau bantu teriak? Mungkin akan ada yang mendengar kita."

Tao kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang, berharap ada cahaya senter milik temannya yang lain. Tanpa ia tahu, Luhan meraih batu yang berdarah itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Ngh..."

Tao mendengar lenguhan pelan dari Chen. Ia segera mengembalikan pandangannya dan mendapati Chen sedikit membuka matanya.

"Nh... a-apa—"

Bug!

Tao membulatkan matanya lebar menatap Chen yang belum sempat berbicara, kini wajahnya di hantam oleh batu besar itu. Tao menatap kaget kepada Luhan, yang mengangkat kembali batunya dan memukulkannya kembali pada wajah Chen.

"L-Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tao menjerit dan mendorong tubuh Luhan dengan satu tangan.

Chen merintih kesakitan sementara Luhan sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia membenarkan posisi tubuhnya dan kembali memukulkan batu itu keras pada wajah Chen.

"Luhan!"

Bug!

Bug!

Tao menggeram dan mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh, lalu menindihnya. Dia berusaha merebut batu dari tangan Luhan menggunakan tangan kirinya, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah hantaman keras dari batu itu di kepalanya.

Bug!

"Akh..." Tao merintih kecil.

Luhan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Ia bangkit secara perlahan, mengangkat batunya tinggi lalu memukulkannya berulang kali dengan kasar terhadap wajah Tao.

Bug! Bug! Bug!

Dan mengakhirinya dengan pukulan yang paling keras.

Bug!

Luhan berdiri perlahan. Matanya menatap Chen yang terbaring berlumuran darah pada wajahnya. Luhan tahu ia belum mati, dadanya masih terlihat kembang kempis. Luhan berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian mengarahkan alas sepatunya di atas wajah Chen. Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan menginjak wajah Chen dengan keras. Meremukkan beberapa tulang tengkorak wajahnya yang sudah retak.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menarik segaris seringai tipis. Ia mulai melangkahkah kakinya, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang kini sudah menjadi mayat.

**.:o~o:.**

"Ini bisa digunakan~."

Xiumin yang tengah memperhatikan sekelilingnya segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. _Namja_ itu meraih beberapa akar gantung dari pohon lalu memetik beberapa helai daun dan melingkarkannya di akar.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Xiumin.

Chanyeol nyengir, "penyamaran~!"

Xiumin memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan akarnya yang kini telah selesai, menyerupai topi. Ia mengenakannya di kepalanya dan kemudian membuat satu lagi.

"Memangnya akan terlihat?"

"Semua orang kan memakai senter," Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

Xiumin hanya menggeleng lagi seraya mengarahkan senternya ke sekitar. Dia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat pergerakan beberapa dedaunan di pohon rendah, sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Nah!" Chanyeol memasangkan topi-akar-berhias-daun itu di kepala Xiumin. Xiumin menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum tetapi ia segera menunjuk ke depan sebelum Chanyeol berkomentar.

"Ada seseorang disana." Xiumin berkata dengan nada berbisik.

"Dimana?" tanya Chanyeol. Matanya mengarah ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Xiumin.

"Itu."

Chanyeol sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya, tetapi ia tidak melihat ada seseorang disana. Ia menatap Xiumin dengan bingung.

"Tidak ada orang disana. Mana coklatmu?"

Xiumin menunjuk ke arah saku celananya tanpa melihat Chanyeol, dia tetap menatap ke arah yang disenternya.

Krrk..

"Sst... dengar? Ada yang berjalan kesini." Xiumin berkata dengan nada berbisik lagi.

Chanyeol memutar kedua bolamatanya lalu mencoba untuk menemukan sumber suara tersebut.

"Mungkin ular."

"Yah!" Xiumin sedikit menjerit dan menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkikik. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan menakutiku! Kalau itu benar ular berbisa bagaimana? Kau mau kita mati disini?"

"Kita tidak akan mati disini." kata Chanyeol tenang.

"Kita bisa mati disini, bodoh!"

"Siapa juga yang bisa membuat kita mati disini? Hm?"

"Aku."

Chanyeol dan Xiumin mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara, tepatnya di belakang mereka. Dan yang mereka dapatkan adalah Luhan yang menyeringai. Belum sempat bertanya mengapa ada noda darah di baju dan di wajahnya, Luhan sudah menarik satu akar yang menggantung dan segera melilitkannya ke leher Xiumin lalu menariknya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, hendak untuk menarik Xiumin kepadanya namun melihat Luhan semakin mengeratkan lilitan lehernya, ia berhenti.

"L-Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan terkikik kecil, semakin melilitkan akar tersebut di leher Xiumin semakin erat ketika namja itu hanya merintih, berusaha mendapatkan napasnya.

Chanyeol dapat melihat mata Luhan berubah menjadi berwarna merah.

"Khh..."

"Xiumin..."

Krk!

Luhan menghentakkan tangannya, membuat lilitan itu semakin erat mencekik Xiumin. Mata Xiumin sedikit memerah, kesakitan. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha untuk bernapas. Sedangkan kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan yang menahan akar itu di lehernya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyelamatkan Xiumin yang berada satu meter di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada yang membencimu, Luhan..." Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

Luhan menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan lilitannya, sedikit kesal karena dia belum berhasil membawa nyawa Xiumin pergi.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal ini karena... takut kami semua membencimu... kau salah. Bukankah sudah kukatakan?"

Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya. Sementara Xiumin sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga untuk dapat kembali bernapas.

"Khhh.. akh..."

"Kami semua mencintaimu... Sehun juga."

Luhan menjerit ketika mendengar nama 'Sehun'. Dia memutar kepada Xiumin keras, menghilangkan nyawa Xiumin.

Chanyeol menggeram marah. Dia mendekati Luhan cepat lalu menonjok pipinya keras. Luhan merintih kesakitan. Dia tidak melawan pukulan Chanyeol, tetapi memilih untuk berlari menjauh dari sana. Menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Chanyeol meraih senternya lalu berlari ke arah lain untuk mencari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Xiumin, maaf."

**.:o~o:.**

Klik!

Suho melirik ke arah Lay yang mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya.

"Kenapa bawa itu?" tanya Suho.

Lay tersenyum. "Jaga-jaga."

"Dari?"

Lay mengakat bahunya, berjalan mendahului Suho seraya mengarahkan cahaya senter ke sekitar. "Binatang. Akar. Atau apapun."

Suho hanya mengangguk, mengikuti Lay dari belakang seraya mengarahkan cahaya senternya juga untuk menerangi jalan.

"Dimana kita bisa menemukan yang lain?"

Lay mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu.

"Mungkin kita terlalu jauh."

Lay berbalik perlahan ke arah Suho, dan seketika itu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah batu melayang mengenai kepala Suho.

Bug!

"Suho!"

Lay mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar, lalu mendekat ke arah Suho yang terjatuh perlahan. Tetapi sebelum ia dapat menggapai Suho, sesuatu—lebih tepatnya seseorang—menabrak tubuhnya hingga terjatuh.

"Akh!"

Dia, Luhan. Luhan menarik kedua tangan Lay ke belakang, menahannya lalu merebut pisau lipatnya.

Suho merintih dan mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Tangannya menahan kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit, hingga ia mendapati bahwa ada darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"L-Lu... Luhan..."

Luhan tidak menanggapi Suho, ia berusaha untuk menahan Lay yang meronta.

"Apa.. kkh.. apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan?!" jerit Lay.

Luhan mencengkram keras kedua pergelangan Lay.

Suho merasakan pandangannya sedikit mengabur, namun ia masih berusaha untuk bangkit. Berusaha membantu Lay yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya.

Luhan mengarahkan pisau lipat di tangannya ke arah tangan Lay.

"Ukh... L-Lu..."

Suho merangkak dengan lemah mendekati Luhan dan Lay. Luhan yang melihatnya segera menendang kepalanya, membuat Suho merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya yang berdarah.

Luhan menduduki paha Lay, masih menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan satu tangan. Tangan Luhan yang satunya masih memegang pisau lipat milik Lay.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Lu? Ukh! Kau kenapa?"

Lay masih meronta, berusaha untuk lepas. Luhan yang sedikit kesusahan untuk menahannya segera mendekatkan kembali uujung pisau itu pada jemari Lay, tepatnya ke arah kukunya.

"Luhan... apa yang—akh!"

Lay menjerit keras ketika ujung pisau lipat itu menusuk ke arah sela-sela kuku telunjuk kanannya dengan kasar. Luhan menyeringai. Dia menggerakkan ujung pisau yang sudah tertancap di sela-sela kuku dan lapisan dalam kuku lalu mencongkelnya keluar hingga kukunya terlepas.

"_God_! _Fuck_!"

Lay menjerit-jerit keras kesakitan. Rahangnya mengeras menahan rasa sakit, sedangkan kakinya menegang. Luhan terkikik melihat darah mengalir dari lapisan kulit tempat melekatnya kuku.

Suho mengerang, pandangannya semakin mengabur. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk mendekat kembali, untuk membantu Lay.

Mata Lay berair, sakitnya terlalu luar biasa. Ditambah ketika Luhan menarik jari tengah tangan kanannya lalu menusuknya kembali di sela-sela kuku dan mencongkelnya keluar.

"Aaaghh!"

Luhan tertawa keras, menarik jari manis tangan kanan Lay dan melakukan hal serupa.

"Luhan! Berhenti! Agh! Kumohon..."

Luhan menggeleng senang. Lay menggigit giginya, menahan sakitnya. Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir dari matanya. Lalu menghantamkan kepalanya ke tanah.

"Lu.. ukh... k-kau kenapa?"

Suho meraih batu yang sebelumnya menghantam kepalanya. Dia mengangkatnya dengan lemah, lalu mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tersisa dan melemparkannya tepat mengenai kepala Luhan.

Bugh!

Luhan merintih dan berhenti dengan mainan semulanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Suho dengan geram.

"K-kenapa... ukh... kenapa kau?"

Luhan membanting tangan Lay lalu berdiri. Dia membiarkan darah mengalir di pelipisnya. Lay mengerang, menggenggam tangan kanannya yang berdarah kemudian. Kehilangan tiga kukunya yang dicongkel secara paksa sungguh sakit.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Suho yang masih dalam posisi merangkak kesakitan. Tanpa basa-basi, Luhan mengangkat kakinya dan menginjakkan sepatunya terhadap kepala Suho. Menginjaknya berulangkali.

Bug!

Bug!

Bug!

Bukan pening lagi yang Suho rasakan, bahkan ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya ketika sepatu itu menginjaknya berulang kali. Tangannya meremas tanah di sampingnya, lalu melemah dan kehilangan napas terakhirnya pada injakan yang ke belasan.

Luhan mengatur napasnya yang menggebu, lalu pandangannya terarah pada Lay yang masih menjerit menahan sakit.

"Aku muak dengan kalian semua."

Luhan mengangkat pisau di tangannya lalu menusukkannya tepat di kepala Lay. Menarikanya kasar lalu menusuknya lagi berulang kali.

Di malam itu, dia sudah berhasil membuat lima orang temannya kehilangan nyawa.

**.:o~o:.**

Krrk!

"Sst!"

Baekhyun melotot ke arah Kyungsoo ketika namja itu menginjak ranting. Kyungsoo menunduk minta maaf.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan membuat suara." kata Baekhyun berbisik.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi lalu mengikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Kurasa aku melihat seseorang di depan, jadi matikan sentermu, kita pakai senterku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

Mereka tetap berjalan mengendap mendekati sebuah pohon besar dimana Baekhyun seperti-melihat-seseorang-bersembunyi-disana. Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk melihat sekitar, sedikit takut dengan suasana malam di tengah hutan yang mencekam. Hanya ada binatang malam dan sesekali deburan ombak yang terdengar.

Ketika langkah mereka semakin mendekati pohon besar tersebut, seseorang menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Aagh!"

Keduanya menjerit ketika orang yang menarik mereka merebut coklat dari saku keduanya. Mereka Kai dan Kris, yang kini nyengir sambil menggoyang-goyangkan coklat hasil pencurian mereka dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"_Gotcha_, _Baby_~." Kai menepuk kepala Kyungsoo dan terkikik. Dia mengamankan coklat milik Kyungsoo dalam saku celana jeans-nya.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun ketika melihat coklatnya di tangan Kris. Ia berusaha untuk merebutnya kembali namun perbedaan tinggi mereka membuatnya kesulitan.

"Lagian, dua namja manis seperti kalian dibiarkan satu kelompok. Mudah sekali menjadi mangsa."

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Kai kemudian setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut. Kai dan Kris hanya tertawa senang.

"Kita hanya butuh satu coklat lagi." kata Kris.

Kai mengangguk. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali dengan kesal.

"Yang kalah dapat hukuman?"

Kris mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja."

"Apa hukumannya?"

Krrk!

Keempat namja itu segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah belakang, pada sumber suara dimana mereka mendengar suara ranting patah. Kai mengarahkan senternya dan melihat Luhan mendekati mereka dengan darah yang mengalir dari pelipis hingga rahangnya.

"L-Luhan!"

Kyungsoo segera mendekat, membantu Luhan berjalan mendekati mereka. Namun tanpa ia sadari, satu tangan Luhan terangkat, lalu menusukkan pisan di tangannya ke arah punggung Kyungsoo.

"Agh!"

Kai membulatkan matanya. "Kyungsoo!"

Luhan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo, membuatnya terjatuh. Lalu sebelum Kai, Kris dan Baekhyun berhasil mendekat, Luhan menusukkan pisau itu di tengkuk leher Kyungsoo, lalu menariknya kembali.

Kai menjerit melihat kekasihnya terbaring berlumuran darah. Dia lebih memilih untuk mendekati Kyungsoo.

"B-Baby..." Kai membalikkan tubuh itu secara perlahan, bergerak panik mencari sesuatu untuk menahan darah yang mengalir dari punggung dan tengkuknya. Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka, berusaha bernapas. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kris menggeram dan berlari ke arah Luhan. Luhan menatapnya dengan matanya yang kini berubah kembali menjadi warna merah.

Kris mendorong tubuh Luhan tetapi gerakannya kalah cepat dengan tangan Luhan yang berhasil menusukkan pisau tepat di perut Kris. Kris terkesiap, melirik ke arah perutnya secara perlahan. Luhan menyeringai, lalu menggerakkan pisau yang masih menancap di perut Kris secara horizontal dengan kasar.

Kris merintih kesakitan. Kai berusaha menahan darah yang terus mengalir, tetapi dia harus membantu Kris. Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarat secara perlahan. Kai yang mengerti hal itu segera berdiri walaupun berat, lalu mendorong Luhan menjauh dari Kris.

Luhan berhasil menarik pisau itu bersamanya. Kris jatuh terduduk secara perlahan. Dia masih menatap perutnya, yang kini robek karena gerakan horizontal yang mengoyak ususnya. Perlahan usus itu terlihat keluar dan menggantung dari luka besar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, huh?!"

Kai menjerit marah lalu menonjok pipi Luhan yang sudah sedikit lebam dengan tangannya. Luhan terjatuh di tanah. Kai mendekat, tetapi Luhan dengan cepat menendang perutnya sehingga Kai tersungkur menjauh.

Baekhyun menangis melihat temannya sekarat, hampir kehabisan napasnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menahan semua darah yang terus mengalir keluar. Kedua mata Kyungsoo terkadang terpejam, lalu membuka kembali dengan lemah. Baekhyun menarik tangan kanannya lalu menggenggam jemari itu.

"Kyungsoo... tolong... jangan pergi... hiks," matanya mengarah perlahan ke arah Kris yang terkapar dengan usunya yang sudah keluar. "Hiks... Kris.."

Kai merintih pelan, berusaha menahan sakit di perutnya, tepat ketika Luhan bangkit lagi. Kai mendekat kembali. Luhan menjerit lalu menusukkan pisau di tangannya ke arah mata Kai yang tidak bisa menghindar.

"Aaghh!"

Luhan memutar pisau yang masih menancap di tangan kiri Kai sehingga mengeluarkan suara menjijikan. Baekhyun menjerit, bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang kehilangan napasnya, bersamaan dengan Kris.

Kai merintih, berusaha memukul Luhan dengan tangannya. Tetapi Luhan berhasil menendangnya hingga terjatuh. Luhan menarik pisau di mata Kai dan menancapkannya kembali. Dia menginjak dada Kai, menggenggam pisau dengan kedua tangan dan menancapkannya berulang kali dengan liar.

Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Luhan berhasil mencabut nyawa Kai.

Baekhyun yang sadar dirinya dalam bahaya segera berdiri, berbisik meminta maaf pada Kai, Kris dan Kyungsoo, lalu mengambil tindakan. Dia tidak mau melawan Luhan, pilihan yang ia ambil adalah melarikan diri.

Luhan merintih pelan lalu menarik pisaunya dari mata Kai yang sudah terkoyak. Dia mengusap darah yang mengotori wajahnya lalu berlari untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu ia berlari ke arah tepian pantai atau ke arah hutan yang semakin dalam. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya melarikan diri.

"Tolong! Tolong!"

Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Dia berusaha membawa larinya cepat, namun tetap berhati-hati agar tidak tersandung. Berniat untuk menghindari akar, tetapi kakinya yang lain tanpa sengaja tersandung batu. Baekhyun terjatuh.

Luhan yang berlari tidak jauh darinya menyeringai. Baekhyun berusaha bangkit tanpa menatap ke belakang. Tetapi Luhan berhasil menarik rambutnya kasar dan tanpa membiarkan sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, ia menyayat leher Baekhyun dengan gerakan memutar.

Srett

Baekhyun tercekik, sedangkan darahnya memuncrat keluar. Luhan menyayatnya kembali semakin dalam, masih dalam gerakan memutar. Dengan kasar, sampai akhirnya kepala itu terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Hahaha, Sehun! Lihat! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena tidak mencintaiku! Hahaha!"

**.:o~o:.**

Chanyeol berusaha mengatur napasnya ketika ia sampai di pesisir, tempat tenda-tenda mereka. Dia melihat sekitar dengan cepat, berusaha menemukan siapapun untuk meminta pertolongan. Tetapi tidak ada siapapun. Hanya suara desiran ombak, api unggun yang membakar kayu, dan bulan yang bisu yang menjawab kepanikannya.

"Siapapun! Dimana kalian?!"

"Aku disini."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Seseorang berjalan ke arahnya, dari dalam hutan. Sudah bisa ditebak bahwa ia adalah Luhan. Bajunya berlumuran darah, menghias seringai di wajahnya yang bernoda darah juga. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pisau, dan tangan kirinya membawa sesuatu.

Kepala Baekhyun.

Dia melemparkannya ke arah Chanyeol yang tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya.

"B-Baek... hyunie..."

Luhan tertawa. Chanyeol menangis, menatap kekasihnya yang hanya ia bisa lihat kepalanya. Tetapi ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa terpuruk dana menjadi lemah karena hal itu. Luhan bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah. Chanyeol menggeram dan berlari ke arah Luhan lalu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di pasir. Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam pisau, namun Chanyeol menepisnya kasar hingga menjauh. Tangan Chanyeol segera melingkar di leher Luhan lalu mencekiknya.

"Mati kau, Luhan! Kenapa kau berubah menjadi iblis seperti ini?!"

Luhan memukul lengan Chanyeol berulang kali. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha untuk bernapas. Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya dan mencoba untuk membunuh Luhan dengan cekikannya. Tetapi Luhan berhasil menendang perut Chanyeol, membuatnya tersungkur menjauh hingga cekikannya terlepas.

Luhan terbatuk beberapa kali dan bangkit dengan cepat, lalu mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan rambutnya. Dia melihat sekitar, api unggun dekat dengan posisi mereka. Luhan segera menarik rambut itu sehingga menggusur tubuh Chanyeol ke arah api unggun. Chanyeol berusaha menahan tubuhnya tetapi Luhan telah berhasil membanting wajahnya mengenai api unggun yang masih menyala, membakar kayu dan menghasilkan bara api. Wajah Chanyeol terbakar. Luhan menginjak punggungnya, membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat meloloskan diri.

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya, merasa puas mendengar jeritan sakit dari Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol mengelupas, terbakar lalu membuatnya mati.

Luhan kembali tertawa, perlahan lalu menjadi mengerikan. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap bulan. Ada rasa puas yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Matanya memerah kembali, seluruhnya. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya membuang rasa sakit yang orang lain torehkan untukmu.

"Sudah puas?"

Luhan terusik dengan sebuah suara. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan mendapati seseorang duduk di batuan karang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia Sehun.

"Oh Sehun..."

Sehun melompat dari atas tebing. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan.

Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Chanyeol.

Tap.. tap... tap...

Sehun berhenti ketika jarak mereka sudah sekitar satu meter. Sehun menatap mata merah itu, tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi wajah Luhan perlahan berubah. Mimiknya menjadi begitu rapuh, dan waarna matanya berubah menjadi warna aslinya dengan perlahan.

"Sehun..."

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kenapa... t-tidak bisa mencintaiku?"

Sehun terkikik pelan, memainkan jari di saku jeansnya.

"Sehun mencintaimu."

Luhan sedikit membulatkan matanya dan menatapnya bingung, namun kesedihan tetap tersirat di wajahnya.

"Kau... m-mencintaiku?"

Sehun tertawa sarkatis. "Sehun mencintaimu. Aku tidak."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Luhan, Luhan.." Sehun menggeleng, lalu tertawa merendahkan. "Ada Dewa Merah di dalam dirimu, itu yang membuatmu menjadi iblis seperti ini."

Luhan hanya diam. Mungkinkah itu... yang membuatnya lupa akan teman-temannya dan memilih untuk membunuh mereka semua?

"Dewa Merah selalu memilih orang lemah yang tersakiti seperti kau. Dan kau dapat dengan mudahnya mengikuti apa yang dibisikkanNya dalam benakmu. Walaupun Dia memang bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu." Sehun menyeringai, "berbeda denganku. Aku sudah menguasai tubuh ini lebih dahulu daripada Dia padamu."

Mata Luhan berubah menjadi merah, lalu kembali menjadi warna semula. Luhan menyentuh kepalanya.

"S-siapa kau?"

"Aku?" Sehun menyeringai. Kedua mata Sehun berubah warna menjadi hitam seluruhnya. "Aku Dewa Hitam. Kau tidak menguasai para jiwa sendiri, Merah."

Pada saat itu, **Merah** bertemu dengan **Hitam**.

**.:o~o:.**


	7. Chapter 6: Black Tears

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** SAW VI: Black Tears

**Cast :** SHINee

**Genre :** Thriller Horror

**Rated :** M

**Type : **Yaoi

**Length : **One Shot

**Summary :** **Dia** belum berhenti

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Kecuali cerita punya saya!

**Warning :** **GORE!TYPO(s)! MISS TYPO! ABAL! ALUR KECEPETAN! OOC! Ada pembunuhan (kagak sadis kalau kata aku)**

**A/n : SAW VI ini tidak sadis ._. kenapa? Karena ide sadisnya untuk SAW VII XD mwehehehe**

**Thanks untuk yang menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca FF ini *blowkissagain**

**Thanks bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk memberi review**

.

.

.

Luhan meremas rambutnya keras, berusaha untuk tidak mendengar semua tuduhan yang menyakiti kepalanya. Menyiksa pikirannya. Dan membuat jiwanya beradu dengan _sesuatu _dalam dirinya.

Tetapi pemuda itu, pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya tidak membiarkan ia bebas dengan pikirannya. Oh Sehun—atau mungkin si Dewa Hitam—itu menyeringai dan terus berbicara. Kedua bolamatanya hitam keseluruhan.

Luhan menunduk, menjerit lalu melotot memandang Sehun. Terjadi ketika matanya berwarna merah. Tetapi kembali lagi ke warna sebelumnya—dimana Luhan-lah yang mengendalikan—dan kembali menjerit kesakitan. Luhan dan Dewa Merah dalam dirinya berebut untuk mendominasi.

"Kau pembunuh, Xi Luhan."

Tuduhan itu lagi. Luhan menjerit untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Segala tuduhan itu, bercampur dengan jeritan dalam pikiran cukup menyiksanya dan membuat ia berteriak seperti kesurupan.

Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan semakin menunduk dan langkahnya berjalan mundur, benar-benar tersiksa dengan segala tuduhan yang ia berikan. Sementara Dewa Hitam merasa puas menyiksanya.

"Luhan... Tanganmu sendiri yang mengantarkan teman-teman kita pada kematian. Hahaha."

Luhan meremas rambutnya semakin kuat. Dia berusaha melawan sang Dewa Merah dalam dirinya. Tetapi ia tertekan dengan segala tuduhan dari Sehun. Otaknya berusaha meyakini dirinya bahwa ialah pemilik raga yang ia tempati.

"B-bukan aku... y-yang..."

Sehun berjalan mendekat secara perlahan. Tawanya berganti dengan senyuman sinis yang kontras dengan matanya yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang menjerit, yang tidak bisa menerima apa yang ia katakan. Kuku jari Luhan terasa menyatu dengan helaian rambut itu. Berusaha untuk menghentikan sakit. Sakit di kepalanya yang sangat menyiksa.

"Luhan... Luhan..." Sehun memperjelas seringainya. "Karenamu, mereka semua tengah menjerit di neraka."

**Tap.**

Luhan berhenti dalam setiap pergerakannya. Sehun mengangkat salah satu alisnya, menantang Luhan yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau mau menyusulnya?"

Tanpa Sehun—Dewa Hitam—sangka, Luhan segera berlari ke arahnya lalu mencekiknya keras.

"Terkutuk kau, Hitam!"

Sehun tercekik oleh Luhan. Matanya membesar. Lalu sebuah gejolak terasa dari dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, Sehun memuntahkan cairan hitam dari dalam mulutnya.

"Aaaghh!"

**Brak!**

Sehun tertunduk diam. Kedua tangannya diborgol, masing-masing di lengan kursi. Dihadapannya—setelah sebuah meja—berdiri lima orang laki-laki. Tiga orang mengenakan celana hitam dan kemeja putih panjang beserta _nametag_, sisanya mengenakan jeans dan kemeja lain. Sehun tetap tidak bergeming sementara lima orang itu melontarkan berbagai pernyataan dan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada saudara Xi Luhan, tuan Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tetap diam.

_Namja_ dengan _nametag _Lee Jinki tetap menunggu jawaban dengan sabar, sedangkan Choi Minho—disampingnya—hanya memutar kedua bolamatanya. Dua _namja _lagi yang mengenakan _nametag_—Kim Jonghyun dan Kim Kibum—saling melirik, melakukan kontak bisu. Sedangkan terakhir Lee Taemin, sedang menatap jam tangannya.

"Bisa kita percepat interogasi ini?" tanya Minho.

Jinki menarik kursi lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun—sementara ke-empatnya berdiri di belakang.

"Baiklah, mungkin Anda tegang dalam situasi ini," Jinki bicara kembali. "Saya Lee Jinki, kepala polisi yang akan membantu Anda disini dengan dua polisi lainnya."

Sehun tetap tidak bergeming.

"Lalu dua laki-laki ini," Jinki menunjuk Taemin dan Minho secara sopan. "Mereka adalah detektif. Mungkin Anda tegang karena interogasi ini dilakukan oleh lima orang sekaligus, tetapi—"

"Cepat katakan saja apa yang terjadi disana!"

Kibum memberikan _death glare_ ke arah Minho yang memotong kalimat Jinki. Minho mendengus, sementara Jinki memokuskan pandangannya pada tersangka di depannya. Jonghyun melirik ke arah tangan Sehun yang diborgol.

"Jadi, bisa Anda ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun tetap menunduk diam dan hal itu semakin membuat Minho geram. Kibum menahan dada Minho, mencegahnya untuk melakukan atau mengatakan apapun. Jonghyun melihat Jinki sekilas, lalu pada Sehun. Sedangkan Taemin memerhatikan gerakan Sehun dengan seksama. Dan Jinki tetap fokus.

Kepala Sehun bergerak sedikit, terangkat. Pergerakkan itu membuat kelima orang dalam ruangan itu menatapnya. Dengan gerakan seperti itu, dengan perlahan wajahnya terlihat.

Lalu mereka berhadapan dengan sosok tanpa ekspresi yang menatap kelimanya kosong dengan seluruh matanya yang berwarna hitam.

"A-apa itu?"

Perlahan, cairan mulai mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dari bolamata Sehun.

Air mata hitam.

.

.

**SAW**

**VI**

"**BLACK TEARS"**

A Horror-Thriller Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Jiwa itu masih berkeliaran..."

**SHINee's Time**

"**...disini."**

.

.

.

"Jadwal wawancara sekitar dua jam lagi, pers sudah menunggu di luar."

Seorang staf menahan Jinki yang tengah berjalan dengan Kibum dan Taemin di koridor.

Jinki mengangguk, "sekarang hubungi Kangnam, minta ia mengurus segala persiapan."

Staf itu mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ketiganya.

Jinki kembali berjalan bersama Kibum dan Taemin. Ketika mereka berbelok di koridor lantai enam itu, pandangan Jinki segera teralih ke sebelah kanan, menatap suasana di luar dari dinding kaca sambil berjalan.

"Jadi kronologisnya seperti apa?" tanya Kibum, matanya mengarah pada Taemin.

Taemin menarik napasnya.

"Yang aku ketahui, mereka dilaporkan hilang karena tidak ada kabar pada hari ketiga dan ke-empat. Ayah dari Joonmyeon—salah satu korban—mengatakan bahwa anaknya berjanji untuk menghubungi beliau setiap hari, jadi ia melaporkan hal ini kepada polisi, dan ternyata mereka sudah ditemukan tidak bernyawa dan membusuk. Oh Sehun duduk bersila di dekat bekas api unggun, tanpa ekspresi. Disampingnya terdapat mayat Xi Luhan yang menganga dan membusuk."

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Jinki tetap pada pandangannya menembus kaca.

"Sepuluh orang lain terbukti dibunuh oleh Luhan, sedangkan Luhan sendiri bukan dibunuh oleh Sehun."

Kibum masih menatap Taemin. "Apa dia bunuh diri?"

Taemin menggeleng. "Tidak ada tanda bunuh diri. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan matanya memutih sepenuhnya. Dan juga bukan serangan jantung."

Reaksi yang diberikan oleh Kibum adalah tatapan kaget dan bingung.

"Apa motifnya?"

Disaat keduanya saling menatap, suara pelan Jinki menyita perhatian. Mereka melihat Jinki yang menyentuh dinding kaca dengan telapaknya dan memandang keluar.

"Itu yang berusaha kita cari, bukan?" tanya Kibum.

Jinki menggeleng perlahan. "Ganjil. Kurasa ini jauh berbeda dengan kasus biasanya."

Diluar, kilat mulai berhambur menembus awan, seperti membelah langit. Awan hitam berkumpul. Sepertinya akan ada hujan besar.

Apakah ini... pertanda?

**.:o~o:.**

"Kenapa matanya bisa menghitam seluruhnya? Setahuku gejala buta bukan seperti itu." Minho menyesap kopinya sedikit.

Suasana di _cafetaria_ lantai satu itu tidaklah ramai seperti biasa. Mungkin orang-orang lebih suka pada kesibukkan dan tugasnya, daripada untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak hanya dengan sekedar meminum kopi. Berbeda dengan Minho dan Jonghyun yang duduk di samping jendela, lalu asisten laboratorium analisis darah yang duduk di sudut kanan dan dua orang staf yang mengobrol di sudut lain.

"Mirip iblis di film horror yang sering aku sewa." kata Jonghyun, lalu melirik keluar. "Lihat. Pers berusaha menerobos masuk. Berbagai stasiun televisi berebut untuk mendapatkan berita tentang Oh Sehun."

Minho mengangguk. "Sial. Sepertinya dia memang pesulap."

**Duar!**

Lalu suara petir menginterupsi.

"Kalau dia pesulap, kenapa tidak meloloskan diri?"

Minho mengangkat bahu dan menyesap kopinya. "Bukan urusanku."

"Kau ini detektif atau bukan?" Jonghyun memutar kedua bolamatanya.

"Aku lebih tertarik kalau tersangka utamanya wanita cantik. _Namja_ cantik juga tak apalah."

Jonghyun terkikik. "Xi Luhan. Dilihat dari mayatnya, dia cantik. Dia sepupunya Henry Lau Super Junior bukan? Dia pernah tampil di KBS."

"Masalahnya, dia sudah mati."

**Duar!**

Petir kembali menggelegar di angkasa.

Minho berdecak kesal dan menatap keluar jendela. "Ini kasus aneh, sama juga seperti kematian DBSK beberapa pekan lalu."

**.:o~o:.**

Minho melirik Taemin yang menatapnya aneh. Ia mendesah pelan lalu menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

Taemin menggeleng pelan lalu menjauhkan pandangannya dari Minho. Ia memilih untuk memandang kaca dua arah yang menampilkan Sehun dalam ruangan interogasi, yang hanya tertunduk diam.

Minho mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan melangkah menuju pintu ruangan itu. Taemin meliriknya dari ekor mata. Dan merasa ketahuan, ia segera mengalihkan kembali pandangannya.

"Katakan saja jika ada yang mau kau bicarakan."

Taemin menundukkan kepalanya. Di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua sekarang.

"Tidak.." Taemin berbisik pelan.

Minho tetap diam, menatapnya. Menunggu ia berbicara.

Belum sempat Taemin melontarkan sepatah kata lagi, Jinki datang bersama dengan Kibum. Taemin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Minho.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada."

Minho meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan interogasi. Taemin menarik napasnya berat lalu menatap keadaan di dalam dari balik kaca. Jinki berdiri di sampingnya sedangkan Kibum membereskan berkas di meja.

Di dalam ruangan Minho berjalan ke arah kursi di hadapan meja dan duduk menghadap Sehun. Sehun masih menunduk. Tangannya masih diborgol pada kursi. Lalu Minho melipat satu kakinya diatas kaki lainnya.

"Sudah mau bicara, Tuan Oh?"

Sehun tetap diam dan Minho masih menatapnya.

"Begini, aku ingin kau menceritakan kronologis dari semuanya. Atau mungkin, kau tahu alasan Luhan mengapa ia membunuh teman-teman kalian?"

Sehun tetap tidak bergeming.

Minho melirik ke arah kaca dua arah, bertanya apakah ia boleh kasar kepada Sehun atau tidak.

Ada dua ketukan lembut dari balik kaca itu. Artinya; tidak.

Minho memutar kedua bolamatanya, lalu menatap Sehun kembali.

Dibalik kaca itu Taemin masih memperhatikan keduanya. Jinki meliriknya sedikit, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Hm_?" Taemin menanggapi. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jinki..." Jinki berbalik, menatap Kibum yang berjalan ke arahnya seraya memberikan beberapa berkas. "Tidak ada penjelasan logis mengenai air mata hitam."

"Ada kasus seperti ini sebelumnya?" Jinki menerima berkas itu.

"Tidak ada." Kibum memperhatikan Jinki yang membaca deretan kalimat pada lembaran-lembaran. "Di Korea tidak pernah ada."

Jinki meliriknya. "Negara lain?"

"Ada di Jerman." Kibum berdeham. "Kasus ditutup karena tidak ada pemecahan."

"Pelakunya?"

Kibum mendesah pelan.

Taemin hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Minho di dalam sana, yang berusaha untuk melakukan komunikasi dengan Sehun.

Jinki menatap Kibum perlahan—karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Kibum menatapnya dengan tanpa harapan.

"Mati."

Di dalam sana, Minho memukul meja lumayan keras.

"Aku minta kau bicara!"

Sehun tidak menjawab apapun. Hanya diam. Sejak tadi tidak ada perubahan. Suara yang menjawab Minho hanya benturan borgol dengan kursi yang terkadang terdengar samar.

Minho mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Begini, Tuah Oh Sehun. Kami membutuhkan penuturan Anda untuk kasus ini. Mau tidak mau Anda harus membantu kami. Kecuali jika Anda bisa menghidupkan kembali teman-teman Anda yang sudah meninggal." Minho memandangnya sinis. "Atau mungkin benar tentang desas-desus bahwa Anda adalah seorang pesulap?"

Sehun tetap tidak bersuara.

Kibum dan Jinki mulai mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah kaca dua ara itu, untuk memantau apa yang dilakukan Minho. Sudah cukup mereka mengenal Minho yang emosional. Agak ragu juga meminta Minho untuk mengintrogasi, seharusnya mereka memberikan tugas itu pada Taemin atau Jinki.

Minho menarik napas dan melirik ke arah lain, mencoba meredam emosinya. Tapi semakin lama kegiatan ini terasa memuakkan. Mau Sehun menyembunyikannya selama apapun, pihak kepolisian akan melakukan sesuatu yang munngkin kasar untuk membuatnya bicara.

"Kau takut dakwaan bersalah? Kau takut dihukum atau mendekam di penjara?"

Tapi pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Taemin berniat masuk melihat Minho yang sepertinya tidak bisa menghadapi Sehun. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat—

**Brak! Klik!**

Minho menggebrak meja dengan tangannya dan pintu yang terkunci sendiri dalam waktu bersamaan.

Jinki dan Taemin saling menatap lalu bergegas mendekati pintu ruangan itu dan mencoba membukanya. Namun itu benar-benar terkunci. Kibum yang kaget pun berusaha untuk tidak panik, dan mencari kunci di meja yang cukup berantakan.

Minho menelan ludahnya; melirik ke arah pintu lalu ke arah Sehun yang masih diam.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" Minho agak berteriak, menatap ke arah kaca dua arah dan bicara pada orang-orang yang menunggu di luar.

Tapi Sehun tetap diam.

Minho berdiri perlahan, ia rasakan kakinya bergetar. Dengan agak berlari ia menghampiri pintu, cukup cepat sampai ia tersandung.

**Bruk!**

Oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata.

Terdorong oleh panik, Minho segera bangkit ke arah pintu lalu mencoba membukanya. Tapi sialnya pintu itu benar-benar terkunci.

Jari-jari Sehun bergerak patah-patah, lalu kukunya bergesekkan dengan lengan kursi yang terbuat dari besi; menghasilkan bunyi _kriet!_ yang menyakitkan pendengaran.

"Yah! Buka pintunya!"

Bugh!

Minho tertarik oleh suatu kekuatan hingga terpelanting jauh dari pintu, dan tubuhnya menabrak dinding. Minho meringis dan berusaha berdiri, tapi sesuatu mendorongnya kasar hingga menabrak dinding lainnya.

Di luar ruangan, Jinki mencoba mendobrak pintu sedangkan Kibum masih berusaha mencari kunci. Taemin melirik ke arah kaca dua arah itu dan membulatkan matanya.

"Minho! Astaga!"

Jinki dan Kibum melirik ke arah kaca dua arah itu dan cukup tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Minho masih meringis di dalam ruangan, tapi dia terdorong lagi ke sisi lain. Kemudian—

**Krak!**

"Aaaaaghh!"

Kaki kanan bawahnya menekuk dengan sendirinya dan membuat tulang keringnya patah hingga menembus keluar.

"H-hubungi yang lain!" perintah Jinki.

Kibum melupakan mencari kunci dan meraih telepon untuk menghubungi staf lain—maupun Jonghyun.

Taemin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ia lihat tidak nyata, tapi semuanya benar-benar terjadi di depan pandangannya.

Minho merintih sampai mengeluarkan air mata, dan bermandikan keringat. Sedangkan Sehun tetap diam di tempatnya—tidak ada pergerakan aneh sejak tadi.

"S-siapa kau s-sebenarnya?"

Tangan Minho mencoba memegangi kakinya yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah, tapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya terdorong dan menghantam dinding.

**Bugh!**

Lalu ia berdiri—tidak! bukan Minho yang melakukannya, tapi sesuatu yang tidak tampak. Minho semakin ketakutan, dan Taemin semakin panik di luar sana.

"C-cepat lakukan sesuatu, Jinki! Cepat!"

"Aku mencoba!" kata Jinki, dan masih berusaha mendobrak pintu walau bahunya mulai berdenyut sakit.

Dekat dengan dinding, kepala Minho membentur dinding berulang kali dengan sangat keras—suaranya sangat kontras terdengar. Lagi, dan lagi.

Minho merintih keras di dalam ruangan.

Kemudian kaki kirinya membengkok berlawanan arah dengan sekali hentakkan, membuat tulang keringnya ikut patah hingga menembus kulit.

"_Aaagghh_! Berhenti!"

Kemudian tubuh Minho terjatuh, namun karena tidak bisa menumpu, kedua tulang keringnya yang menembus keluar kembali patah—_krak!_—karena beradu dengan lantai.

Lima orang staf—polisi juga—masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan tergesa. Taemin sedikit bersyukur dan segera menunjuk ke arah kaca dua arah yang menampilkan adegan mengerikan. Semuanya tampakn terkejut namun teringat bahwa ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

Jinki menyingkir dari pintu dan membiarkan mereka mencoba mendobrak.

Minho menggeleng dan menangis dengan kondisinya sekarang. Sehun yang tetap diam bisa melukainya separah ini.

"S-siapa kau? _Ugh_... a-apa semua ini?"

Tapi selalu tidak ada jawaban.

Minho merintih saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menariknya kembali.

"Hentikan! H-hentikan!"

Kemudian tubuhnya terangkat. Darah mengucur dari kedua kaki, kepala bahkan hidungnya. Tubuh Minho terangkat menjauh dari lantai lalu terbanting .

**Bugh!**

Kemudian terbanting lagi!

**Bugh!**

Kemudian berlanjut berulang kali.

Taemin memukul-mukul kaca karena panik. Jinki menelan ludahnya tidak percaya sedangkan lima orang lainnya masih berusaha mendobrak.

Sampai akhinya—

BRAK!

pintu terbuka dan Taemin pikir ia bisa menyelamatkan Minho. Sampai pada detik itu juga seluruh lampu padam.

"A-apa?!"

Semuanya tampak hitam dan tidak terlihat—sialnya di ruang interogasi dan luarnya tidak terdapat jendela. Lima orang itu sepertinya melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati karena tidak ada suara gaduh—Minho yang dibanting ke lantai—terdengar.

"Kibum! Cari senter!" perintah Jinki. "Sial! Kenapa lampu darurat tidak menyala?!"

Tangan Taemin bergerak panik ke arah celana yang ia kenakan, mencoba mencari ponselnya. Tapi suara melengking dari kelima orang polisi mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar. Taemin tetap berupaya meraih ponselnya, dan saat ia dapatkan, Taemin segera mengarahkan cahayanya ke arah kaca dua arah.

Minho sudah terbaring di lantai—tidak bergerak. Tak jauh darinya lima orang staf sudah terkapar berlumuran darah, tanpa nyawa.

Taemin membulatkan matanya dan mengarahkan cahaya ponsel ke arah dimana seharusnya Sehun berada.

Tapi tidak ada.

**Deg!**

**Clap!**

Lampu darurat berwarna ungu menyala di sekitar ruangan. Taemin memastikan pandangannya sendiri, dan Sehun memang sudah menghilang.

Jinki bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencari pertolongan, sedangkan Kibum berheti mencari senter dan menghampiri Taemin tergesa.

"S-sial! S-sebenarnya _siapa _dia?!"

Taemin menggeleng cepat dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Kibum kembali ke arah meja dan berniat untuk menghubungi staf keamanan.

Tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat Sehun muncul di hadapan wajahnya.

"K-Kibum!"

Taemin membulatkan matanya saat Sehun yang menunduk berada sangat dekat dengan Kibum. Taemin ingin menyelamatkannya, tidak sampai sosok itu mendorong Kibum menjauh tanpa sentuhan—sama seperti yang terjadi pada Sehun.

**Bugh!**

Tubuh Kibum terangkat lalu terdorong lagi ke dinding lainnya, lalu pada meja. Taemin yakin tulang pinggang Kibum akan terasa sangat sakit karena membentur ujung meja.

Ini bukan egois atau pengecut, tapi Taemin memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terbanting berulang kali.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Taemin berhadapan dengan beberapa staf keamanan dan medis yang berlawanan arah dengannya, menuju ruangan tadi. Ada yang bertanya tentang keadaan di dalam, tapi Taemin menggeleng dan berusaha dengan cepat untuk pergi.

Lampu darurat terlihat kedap-kedip. Langkah Taemin di koridor terbilang sangat cepat untuk menuju tangga. Lalu disana dia bertemu dengan Jonghyun yang panik.

"Ada apa?!"

"Apa kau bertemu Jinki?" tanya Taemin.

Jonghyun menggeleng. Lalu Taemin menariknya untuk pergi meninggalkan lantai enam saat Jonghyun mau beranjak.

"Disana berbahaya!"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Keduanya menuruni tangga menuju lantai lima dengan cepat.

"Sehun—dia, bukan! Sial! Dia membunuh Minho dan staf lainnya! Kibum juga!"

"Apa?!"

"Tapi semuanya menakutkan!" kali ini keduanya berhasil menuruni tangga menuju lantai empat. "Kita harus pergi!"

"Kita tidak bisa kabur!" Jonghyun menghentakkan tangan Taemin dan membuatnya berhenti. "Apa kau mau mermbiarkan orang lain juga mati?!"

Taemin menggeleng dengan jantungnya yang terpacu tidak terkendali.

"Jonghyun! Taemin!"

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan pada Jinki yang muncul dari koridor di lantai empat itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan—"

"Tidak terkendali! Semua mati!" Taemin membentaknya. "Darimana kau?"

"Massa mencoba menerobos masuk!" Jinki menyuruh Taemin dan Jonghyun mengikutinya berlari di koridor lantai empat. "Lihat!" lalu menunjuk dinding kaca.

Taemin dan Jonghyun menuruti ucapan Jinki dan melihat bagaimana liarnya mereka yang mencoba untuk menerobos masuk. Lalu mata kamera yang mengarah ke atas, berusaha mendapatkan gambar apapun yang bernilai.

**Clap!**

Lampu darurat padam, namun kondisi itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh karena cahaya dari luar yang membantu penerangan.

**Duar!**

Setelah suara petir, suara teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dari lantai di atas mereka—lantai lima. Jujur saja Jinki, Jonghyun dan Taemin ketakutan. Tapi mereka berusaha untuk menemukan jalan apapun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

**Bugh! Prang! Bugh!**

Dan perhatian mereka tersita oleh suara gaduh yang tiba-tiba tercipta di ruangan itu. Meja, kursi, komputer dan alat lainnya terbanting ke arah lantai.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini!" seru Jonghyun, lalu berlari lebih dahulu ke arah tangga.

Tapi disana ada Sehun yang turun dari lantai 5 dan berjalan mendekat.

Jonghyun memundurkan langkahnya, mendekat pada Jinki dan Taemin.

"_S_-_shit_!"

Tubuh ketiganya bergetar karena takut. Sehun berjalan di koridor itu, dan bersamaan dengan langkahnya, kaca-kaca dinding mulai pecah satu-per-satu.

Mereka yakin kaca-kaca pecah yang berjatuhan itu bisa saja melukai kumpulan pers yang berada di luar gedung—terbukti saat terdengarnya jeritak sakit dan ketakutan dalam skala yang besar.

Tapi Sehun berjalan sambil menunduk, walau mereka yakin ada cairan hitam yang menetes dari mata seiring langkahnya.

"K-kita harus—"

**Crak!**

"—_aaagh_!"

Ucapan Jonghyun terganti oleh rintihan sakit saat satu dari beberapa pecahan kaca yang tersisa di sisi melayang dan menusuk tepat di bawah matanya. Bibir Jonghyun bergetar, berusaha menarik kaca itu menjauh, tapi suatu dorongnya membuatnya semakin masuk.

**Crak!**

Jinki yang panik menarik Taemin untuk berlari, tapi keduanya terjatuh karena dorongan dari sesuatu.

Tubuh Jonghyun ditarik mendekat ke arah Sehun, lalu beberapa pecahan kaca lain melayang, berkumpul menjadi satu dan kemudian menusuk ke dalam mulut Jonghyun.

**Crak! Krett!**

Taemin merintih dan berusaha bangkit, begitupula dengan Jinki. Mereka tidak peduli Jonghyun masih hidup atau tidak, tapi suasana ini begitu membuat mereka ketakutan.

Ada banyak suara di luar sana; teriakan panik orang-orang, massa yang berebut mengabil gambar, sirine polisi, ambulance lalu teriakan dari pengeras suara.

Taemin berhasil bangkit, namun kakinya tertarik ke belakang dan dia terantuk lantai. Kemudian tubuhnya tergusur ke arah Sehun, lalu terangkat.

Sehun masih menunduk, lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke atas dan menebaskannya ke samping. Taemin terlempar keluar jendela dan Jinki tidak tahu nasibnya.

Jiniki bangkit dan berlari. Sehun menggerakkan tangannya kaku, lalu berjalan ke arah Jinki berlari. Langkah Jinki berhasil melewati barang-barang yang berjatuhan. Targetnya hanya satu—tangga. Tapi ia perlu memutar untuk mencapainya karena jalan lain untuk menuju kesana terhalang Sehun.

Tapi kemudian tubuhnya seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu, dan kemudian terbanting ke arah meja. Jinki merintih dan sadar bahwa tubuhnya tertarik lagi, ke arah belakang dan kemudian terjatuh di depan Sehun.

**Bugh!**

Jinki merintih. Jarinya berusaha meremas lantai—kukunya bergesekkan—dan berusaha bangkit. Tapi Sehun membantingnya lagi.

"A-apa—apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Sehun menunduk lalu menarik Jinki kemudian mencekiknya. Jinki membulatkan mata, tepat saat Sehun menatapnya.

Matanya hitam penuh dan mengeluarkan cairan hitam.

Dan Sehun menyeringai.

Jinki terbatuk beberapa kali dan mencoba melepaskan. Kemudian dia meliriik ke bawah, lalu menendang kaki Sehun.

Tapi hal itu malah membuat Sehun terjatuh menimpanya.

**Bagh!**

Jinki tidak memperkirakan dirinya akan jatuh, dan itu tepat menuju dinding kaca yang sudah pecah. Tapi sialnya beberapa pecahan masih menempel kokoh pada tempatnya, jadi punggungnya tertusuk pecahan itu.

Sedangkan bagian bahu dan kepalanya tidak menyentuh lantai. Berada di sisi luar, Jinki menyadari saat angin berhembus kencang.

Lalu air mulai berjatuhan dari langit, seiringan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar.

Dan Sehun masih mencekiknya.

Jinki merontak dan berusaha melepaskan cekikannya itu, tapi semakin ia bergerak, cekikannya semakin kuat. Jinki bisa mendengar teriakan dari bawah sana—mereka menyakiskan bagaimana Jinki dicekik oleh Sehun.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Jinki terbatuk tidak terkendali saat cekikan itu menguat.

Namun ia memiliki sebuah ide.

Mungkin jika ia mengorbankan dirinya, semuanya bisa berhenti.

Jinki berusaha memutar tubuhnya, tapi kesulitan karena punggungnya tertusuk pecahan kaca yang menempel. Tapi ia menggunakan kakinya, berusaha menendang Sehun. Lalu tangannya beralih meremas lengan Sehun, dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia menarik Sehun terbalik dan melemparkan ke luar gedung.

Tapi Sehun menarik tubuh Jinki—membuat punggungnya tersayat kasar oleh pecahan kaca—dan membuat keduanya jatuh dari lantai empat.

Tubuh keduanya jatuh, menimpa massa yang tidak sempat menghindar.

Tapi setidaknya, Jinki membuatnya berhenti.

Itu yang Jinki pikirkan sebelum napas terakhirnya dihembuskan.

Hanya saja Jinki tidak tahu, bahwa yang terhempas ke tanah hanyalah ia.

_Tidak ada Sehun disana_.

.

.

.

.

**Kita lihat lanjutannya di SAW VII okaaaaa**

**Req siapa pemainnya? :3**

Cewe yaaaa, biar rame mweheheh

Sebelumnya maaf karena lama sekali menunggu ff ini

Karena entah kenapa saya jadi susah ngefeel sama SHINee ;;

**HUWE MIANHAEYOOOO**

**MAAF KALAU JELEEEK**

But, **please respect** :'

Oh ya, hari ini aku post ff lain juga:

**URBAN LEGEND**

**PHENOMENON 3**

Jangan lupa baca ff-ku yang lain yaaaaa :D

**MOTHERFUCKER**

**SINFULLY DELICIOUS**

**TEENAGE: LOVE, LIES AND LUST**

**review pweaaaaaaseee**


End file.
